Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice
by DemonSaya
Summary: Things are getting even more tense for the Nerima gang with the introduction of a competitor known as the Shinigami. Meanwhile, Shampoo and Mousse grow closer and Ranma tries to figure out what he's doing wrong...*Chapter 15 up, finally...*
1. Prolouge

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
Part 1: Running Interference  
  
Now, as it is, you all know, Ranma and Akane are like two positively   
charged ions. They just don't attract. In the few moment's they manage   
to drop their guards, you get intensely waffy moments. Nekoken is a   
good example, if you want to see your hero experience intense fear   
before these few special moments. Yet, all of these wonderfully waffy   
moments END BADLY! Without fail, if Ranma and Akane have a waffy   
moment, soon following will be extreme pain because while trying to   
backpedal, Ranma managed to shove his wonderful size nine down his   
throat to his knee cap.  
  
Causing these problems are little things. If you call multiple fiancee's, all   
of which have a severe streak of 'disciplinarian' in them. Hell, one's a   
bloody domina...wait, that's two...dominatri...how do you make that   
plural anyways...?  
  
Doesn't matter. This is just a little something to get you thinking. Also,   
remember, this is not the ONLY relationship I run interference for. Take   
our dear little Inuyasha and Kagome. Oblivious as anything. Okay,   
maybe just my dear little brother...So many couples, all with oblivious   
men. I run interference for these people to make sure that they get   
together. Unfortunately, that's all a girl can do. Run interference. I   
watch from afar and make sure Nabiki is selling Kuno pictures of his two   
most recent 'loves', Shampoo is being constantly watched, by Cologne   
or Mousse. Ryoga...well, when he actually manages to find the dojo, is   
punted out the first window by Ranma. Again, resulting in extreme pain,   
but hey, interference is BAD for their relationship.  
  
Ukyou is a major problem, because on the offchance she managed to   
slip through my normally so iron tight barrier, EXCEPT when I want her   
to, and sometimes, when Ranma's upset with Akane (Or she's cooking),   
he runs to her or Shampoo. As a 'divine influence' in relationships, this   
is a VERY BAD THING! Dear Ranma winds up playing human sattelite   
in the upper atmosphere for stunts like that.  
  
Either way, the fiancee's are the first problem.  
  
The FIRST thing to take care of.  
  
"Fushicho-chan, what are you thinking about?"  
  
My head snapped up and I stared at my white haired intruder. I smiled.   
"Oh, Okami-kun, daijobu?"  
  
"Daijobu. Are you thinking about your two little charges?"  
  
I smile. "They're getting a little repetative...I think they need a little   
surprise in their lives..."  
  
Okami leaned over my shoulder, staring into my candle. "What are you   
speaking about, dear?"  
  
I giggled. "Oh, why nothing more than a surprise!"  
  
He arched a fine eyebrow. "You mean some normalcy. After that last   
stunt you pulled at Jusendo, without even getting him to confess his   
feelings-"  
  
"But he DID confess...he just did the usual and tried to choak on his   
foot...I wonder if he realizes athletes foot can be contracted in the   
mouth, he might stop stuffing his foot in it." My eyes twinkled with   
mystery. "I can't help myself, my friend."  
  
"You better try. You almost killed her." His eyes held deep   
disapproval.  
  
I sighed, her head hanging in defeat. "I...I lost control..." I said, my   
eyes glazing slightly as I remembered. "She wasn't supposed to do   
something so incredibly recless..." I bit my lip. I'd been so close that   
time. If she'd only done what she was supposed to...  
  
"I know, dear..." He tenderly squeezed my shoulder. His silvery blue   
eyes pierced my deep black pair. "But you must rectify your mistake.   
She believes he hates her."  
  
'Maybe he doesn't love her, Fushicho-onna...' A soft hissing voice   
flitted into my ears, disembodied.  
  
"He does, believe me, Ryu...he does...he has since he met her..."  
  
'Then...perhaps she doesn't love him...'  
  
That comment troubled me. I couldn't read Akane's feelings for Ranma   
as easily as Ranma's for her. I could tell she cared for him on some level,   
even if just as a friend. A grumpy sigh escaped me. "I'm fairly certain   
she does, cretin, as much as he does her..." I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RANMA NO HENTAI!!!" Akane's shriek from the bathroom caused   
head all along the street to jerk up, half expecting to see a half naked,   
terry-cloth, dotera clad Akane come running out, chasing Ranma with a   
skillet, mallet, shinai, or other such object of pain and suffering down   
the street.  
  
Instead, he was already plastered to the wall opposite the bath room.   
"You uncute tomboy! It's not *my* fault! You're the one who left the   
*sign* backwards!"  
  
Akane glared at him and slammed the door shut in his face after   
throwing his clothing at him and hitting him smack in the face. "You   
shouldn't have been peeping at me! You're as bad as *Happosai*!"  
  
Ranma lept up, about to start insulting her, when her insult struck home.   
"What...did you say...? He whispered, his eyes icy. He couldn't believe   
she'd just said that. Happosai, the bane of his existance, the one who   
tossed water on him in the dead of night, groping onto his chest.   
Evidentally, his fiancee didn't realize what she'd said. He had to give her   
a chance. Like she never gave him.  
  
Like she hadn't given him now.  
  
Like she would never give him.  
  
His hands balled into tight fists, his trimmed nails, though short, dug   
into the soft flesh of his hand. "How dare you..." He whispered. "How   
dare you say I'm as bad as HE is...and how dare you hit me, believing   
everything is my fault..." He lifted his ice blue eyes and met her angry   
brown ones. "How *DARE* you..." His eyes ran down her and back   
up, his face furious. "Happosai? Hmph. I wouldn't go acting like a   
saint, if I were you...you're pretty perverse yourself." He snarled angrily   
before walking away.  
  
Akane watched him leave in shock. "Wha..." Then her own words   
struck home. *...I didn't really...say that...did I? Could I have been so   
cruel as to...oh, gods, what have I done...* She watched him walk away   
from her, his shoulders wide, his back straight, his stance rigid. He   
could feel her eyes on her back, she just knew it. She felt a tear of pain   
fall down her face and drip onto her dotera. Angrily, she wiped it away.   
"Tears...over that jerk...I should be happy..."  
  
Should be.  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
She knew she could never live with him angry at her. Slowly, she   
walked back into the changing room and slipped her arms through the   
sleeves of her uniform. It fit snuggly in all the right places, and flowed   
around her knees. She always felt cute in the uniform. Until Ranma   
showed up and proved how superior he was. In form, in martial arts.   
In...everything.  
  
She walked to the table and sat down, trying to squelch the pain of   
noticing Ranma had taken Kasumi's usual spot. She sighed, lifting her   
tea and sipping it. *Why do I always manage to screw everything good   
between us up...?* She wondered, her face calm, despite her inner   
turmoil. An idle finger traced the pattern on her plate, her eyes   
watching sightlessly.  
  
She didn't know why, but she'd been on edge all day. With Ranma, with   
her family. She just didn't understand. She had actually said Ranma   
was like Happosai, the bane of their existance, the one who glomped her   
at school, tried to kiss her, and caused them so much pain. *What was I   
thinking? Was I thinking? How could I say something so incredibly   
stupid?*  
  
Ranma was trying hard to ignore her, but was failing badly. His eyes   
followed her finger as it traced the design on her plate. *I shouldn't   
have snapped at her...I've just been feeling so nervous...* He frowned,   
remembering the last time he'd felt so nervous. It was just before the   
Jusenkyo/Jusendo incident. This feeling usually preceded 'Saotome   
Secret ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE training'. His name for trouble.  
  
His kind of trouble. The kind that brought Laichi and her Prince, that   
stole Akane away to Ryugenzawa, the kind that took him away from her,   
leaving her at home, only to have her taken and almost killed several   
times.  
  
His eyes nervously flitted over to her. He had to apologize. And try   
not to choak himself with his foot this time. He always said the wrong   
thing to her, but from what his mother said, this was a sign...of deep fear   
of rejection.  
  
He looked at his own plate as Kasumi served him a large protion of   
food, piling it high, and picked up his chopsticks, limbering them a bit   
before glancing at Akane again, worry evident on his face.  
  
She was looking right at him.  
  
He gulped, and tried to swallow the rice he'd almost choaked on at the   
discovery. He focused on his food, trying to ignore the feelings of her   
eyes on him. He bit his lip hard and winced. *She's never going to   
forgive me for that comment...I screwed up bigtime...*  
  
Akane looked at her plate, her face pale. She had to apologize to him.   
What she'd said was unforgivable, but she had to try. She cared for him   
too much. *Oh, Ranma...are we ever going to be able to set aside our   
pride...and let our selves feel...?* She wondered, her face taking on a   
melancholy apearance. *I need your friendship...at least that...* She   
glanced up at him, her eyes sad.  
  
*Please...let us be able to...*  
  
He glanced up at her, his eyes equally as sad. He was sick of all the   
fighting. If only she could listen to what he had to say...He shook   
himself. It wasn't just her fault. If he could say what he meant...and say   
it right...he might actually be able to get along with her. If he could just   
throw down his barriers and hold her and tell her how much he loved   
her...  
  
But that would be letting his father win.  
  
He'd be damned if he'd give his father the easy victory that Genma and   
Soun wanted.  
  
But her tears...they made him feel like a bird trapped in a cage, trying,   
yet failing to breath. Her tears acted like the strongest chi attack, the   
most powerful poison, the sharpest katana. Especially when they were   
his fault. He bit his lip, wolfing the last of his food before he abruptly   
stood and left the dining room with a quick thanks to Kasumi, before   
hurrying to the dining room, snagging his bento, then went for his   
backpack.  
  
Just as a soft hand reached for hers.  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at each other, their faces pale. "Uh..."  
  
"Ummm..." She blushed, looking down.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I-"  
  
They tried to speak at the same time and began blushing harder. Ranma   
was the first to recover, being used to 'choakupitis'. "I guess we should   
get to school before we're late and have to do bucket duty..." He said,   
lifting his pack. He looked down at Akane's disappointed face and   
winced, cursing his cowardice.  
  
*I...I guess...maybe it's too much to hope for...* She thought, looking   
away.  
  
*Maybe...maybe it's just too soon...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I threw my hands in the air, screaming in frustration, the animal like   
shriek echoing in the heavens. It was almost too much to deal with.   
These two were so DAMN FRUSTRATING! My red hair began to   
become feathers as it usually did when I became extremely agitated.   
Suddenly, I heard a soft feminine chuckle.  
  
It was Hotaru. The Spirit of Fire & Air.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.  
  
"Fushicho, you're so amusing...really, to worry your pretty little head   
over a few fools if POINTLESS!"  
  
I flexed my talons. "Okay...enough of this indirect bullshit...I run   
interference...and now, THEY'RE INTERFERING!" I shook my head, my   
crimson, hair, topped with golden highlights fell into place, long,   
flowing down to my thighs. I lifted my hands, and summoned my fire   
magic. It was easy enough. Soon, a uniform identical to Akane's   
swirled around me, accentuating my flatteringly curvacious figure.  
  
"You're...not going to the mortal realm are you?!" Another woman's icy   
voice asked.  
  
"I have no choice. They're my responsibility. I can't let them screw up   
this time, Yuki..."  
  
"You're breaking Rules..."  
  
"You're one to talk, Taka-kun!" I looked at my health peach-pink  
complextion and tied my curly hair up with a golden ribbon. "I'll be   
back, soon, guys..." I smiled for the sake of smiling. "Don't wait up..."  
  
I summoned my magic. I knew I could very well be executed for this, but   
it was something I had to do.  
  
For them.  
  
For me.  
  
  
End Prolouge 


	2. Chapter 1

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
Part 1: Just Nerves?  
  
Ranma and Akane noticed a dreadfully large crowd in front of the   
school as they approached. Ranma glanced worriedly down at Akane.   
"I thought they'd stopped this..."  
  
"Me too..." Akane said softly. It was the first thing she'd said since   
they'd left the house. Her eyes were sad, her face almost hopeless. "I   
hope they're not after me..."  
  
He grit his teeth together. *If it is...they aren't going to touch you...*   
He thougtht, his face angry.  
  
As they reached the school, they saw a girl with long, impossibly red,   
impossibly curly hair entering. She wore what appeared to be the newer   
style of uniform. Her figure was one that would put Ranma's to shame,   
her build tall and lean, her waist slender, her figure petite, if not for that   
impossibly tall, lithe form. She was probably taller than Ranma.  
  
Ranma was shocked at first. "We have a new student?" He glanced   
down at Akane, curiously.  
  
Akane's eyes were wide with shock as she watched the girl walk past   
the drooling boys, an air of annoyance flowing around her like water.   
"Who is that...?" She wondered, as she began to run. If those idiots   
were after her, she wanted to get through with it quickly. But as they   
approached, the crowd closed in front of Ranma and Akane, and several   
guys attacked the new girl.  
  
"You heard Kuno! Who ever beats her, DATES HER!"  
  
Akane watched the spectical she'd only ever participated in as if a bug  
looking through a window. Her heart thumped harder and harder. "I...I   
don't..."  
  
Ranma looked down at her and noticed that she looked slightly hurt.   
His heart broke. He didn't want to see Akane hurting. He wanted to see   
her HAPPY. He bit his lip, swallowing damply, then, caught her wrist.   
"Come on, Akane, we need to get to class, or we'll be late..." He slowly   
drug her away from the fight and into the schools empty halls.  
  
She didn't look at him. She could remember in the beginning, when   
they'd been attacking HER in the mornings before school. She longed   
for the attention again. When she'd been considered the most beautiful   
and desirable girl at Furinkan.  
  
He could see those longings in her eyes. He stared at her, his face sad.   
"Akane..." He started, pulling her into a gentle hug and out of the line   
where anyone could see. "You don't need to be attacked to-"  
  
She looked up at him, her face full of anguish.  
  
And his voice stopped.  
  
His brain stopped.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
His hand, however, caught her chin, holding her sad face still. He could   
see the shock on her face as he leaned down, drawing her against him   
completely, till he could feel every bit of her against him in the warm   
hug. "Akane..." He whispered, pressing his face into her shoulder.  
  
"I...I know it's sick...why the hell do I want to go through with all that   
again...why would I want to be harrased on a daily basis...Who'd want   
what I went through...every day...But I need it..." She felt tears   
gathering in her eyes and she allowed herself to accept the strength   
Ranma was offering her. Such offers were rare, and almost non-existant   
when it came to her awkward fiancee. So she held on to him,   
desperately accepting his strength.  
  
*So strong...* She thought drowzily. Her eyes closed, so she didn't see   
the red-haired girl watching from nearby. Her aura grew and gently   
caressed his as her defenses dropped and she clung to the person she   
needed so desperately, but wouldn't let herself know.  
  
Ranma slowly pulled back, feeling oddly drained. He looked down at   
Akane, who now seemed in a much better mood and smiled. "You feelin   
better?" He asked softly, slowly unwinding his arms from around her.   
He looked at the clock and realized in horror they were late.  
  
Again.  
  
"Akane...we're late..." He said, gently easing her down the hall and to   
the class. He was quick to release her when they reached it and   
instantely felt bad. He wanted to hold her against his side more. They   
crept in silently and the pair managed to make it to their seats, as the   
teacher was out of the room.  
  
They relaxed and Ranma looked at the roof, relaxing for the moment.   
But his nerves wouldn't let him. After that brief interlude with Akane,   
he was frazzled and very, very confused. The deep rooted feeling of   
'All hells about to break loose and I don't know if it's gonna target me   
AGAIN' wouldn't let him go either. His eyes nervously glanced towards   
his fiancee.  
  
*Whatever happens, I have to protect her...she's not like me...Sure,   
she's a martial artist, but she refuses to see her lack in the art.* If he   
could train her-  
  
He imidiately stopped that train of thought. *No, I don't want to hurt   
her. I...I love her...* His eyes flitted over to her again and he sighed.   
He just knew if he tried to train her, he'd misjudge himself or she would   
and he'd severely hurt her. He bit his lip. He'd never forgive himself if   
he did that.  
  
"Class..."  
  
Ranma sat upright at the sound of the teacher entering the room. The   
sense of uneasiness was temporarily put on his back mental burner.   
Not that he had one close to the front of his brain or on the right side.  
  
"Class, this is Tokiko Fushicho, let's see..." The teacher almost placed   
her next to Ranma, but rethought it, considering the trouble that   
attracted the boy. "Go sit next to Tendo Akane."  
  
Fushicho walked towards Akane and sat, resting her books on the desk   
and smiling over at Akane. "Hi." She said, slightly shyly.  
  
Akane placed a finger over her lips to hush her. "Shhhh. Get out a   
notebook."  
  
The girl looked genuinely distraught. "I don't have one..." She said, her   
eyes sad.  
  
Akane looked at the girl. Her hair was red, yet topped with golden red   
hair on top. Copper highlights on the already impossibly red hair. Her   
eyes were black, but bottomless, whirpools of mystery. Akane felt a tug   
of jealousy and handed the girl her spare notebook.  
  
Fushicho opened it and took out a pen topped with bright red peacock   
looking feathers. She stared at the pen a moment, reforming the head   
into a ballpoint. Then, she began to neatly scrawl notes.  
  
Ranma looked over at Fushicho and felt the uneasy feeling grow. *That   
girl...she...isn't natural...not like cursed unnatural...like NOT OF THIS   
WORLD unnatural...* He looked towards Akane and didn't mistake the   
look of complete jealousy that made her pretty face bitter. He sighed,   
his face sad.  
  
The teacher droned on, Ranma barely listening as usual. He never did   
have the brain for this kind of learning. Now, put him in a situation for   
training, he'll pick up a new move faster than thought, but when it came   
to mundane subjects, he had no aptitude for it.  
  
Instead, he focused on Akane, her chi, her lifeforce, which seemed so   
drained before they reached school seemed to have replenished in mere   
moments.  
  
Then, it hit him.  
  
Akane couldn't control her chi, so when she felt weak and vulnerable, if   
there was a strong source of chi nearby, she'd drain some of the chi   
from that person.  
  
He frowned. She was a aural vampire, she fed off other people's life   
forces. Most martial artists did. Yet, most people who studied the art   
could control their chi, so they didn't need to drain as much.  
  
He had to train her.  
  
At least, he had to train her so she could replenish her own chi without   
stealing someone elses. He frowned, wondering how he was going to   
tell her what she did to him when she held him in the hall way. He'd   
understood after Akane got injured, he'd frequently feel drained,   
especially if he was close to her afterwards, like holding her in Jusendo,   
especially after Jusendo. She probably had died, and his chi had been   
the only thing that had helped her survive.  
  
Yet, as a seasoned martial artist, he knew if he started with chi attacks,   
he'd kill her. He could remember when he'd shot her up into the Hiryuu   
shoten ha because she was trying to save the sheet with his cure for the   
weakness moxibustion, and she'd passed out inside the spiral. If he   
hadn't gone after her, she probably would have died.  
  
He looked at his desk, deep in thought. She was HIS fiancee. Those   
jibes he made to Kuno about her being an uncute tomboy and if the   
True Blunder of Furinkan High wanted her, he could have her, all were   
lies. Painful, hurtful, but lies. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't   
tell her how deep his feelings ran. He could NOT let her know how   
much he loved her, needed her, as much as she needed him. Wanted   
her, despite her misgivings, despite her lack of trust in him, and despite   
his inability to say so. All because he didn't want to lose her.  
  
He was so afraid of rejection.  
  
It scared him more than the memory of Nekoken training.  
  
But not as much as the thought of losing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat at lunch and could feel Ranma's eyes on her, as she'd been   
able to feel them most of the day. He had rarely taken his eyes off of   
her, as if he were afraid that if he did, she'd vanish.  
  
The only thing that kept her from braining him was her new friend,   
Fushicho. The girl was a fire brand, like herself. A tomboy. A skilled   
martial artist.  
  
She liked the thought of not being the only martial artist in the school   
who was a girl. A smile crept onto her face as she listened to the girl   
fondly speak of her master, who'd trained her to be so wonderful at   
martial arts. She'd even gotten to watch her do the most complex kata   
she'd ever seen in her life. She wanted to learn from her.  
  
"Fushicho-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Akane-chan?" She looked over at her with her mysterious black   
eyes and Akane had to supress a shudder.  
  
"Could you...would you teach me martial arts?" She asked, her voice   
sounding soft and weak.  
  
Fushicho looked genuinely distressed. "Oh, Akane-chan, I wish I   
could...but I can't...my arts...they're dangerous...and I don't want to hurt   
you...you're my friend..."  
  
Disappointment surged through her. "I...I understand..." She looked   
into bowl of udon soup and sighed. "It's alright..."  
  
The red haired girl put a comforting arm around Akane's shoulder.   
"Why don't you get that guy, Ranma to teach you, he's as good as I   
am..."  
  
Akane had to hold in her derisive snort of laughter. "Ranma?! Teach   
me?! I can't even get him to spar seriously with me..." She sighed,   
looking down. "And I don't understand why..."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you either..."  
  
"Hmph..." Akane tried to wound scoffing, but she ended up sounding   
rather hurt, pained. "I don't know why he doesn't see I'm a martial artist   
too...I'm not made of China...I don't break that easily..." She sighed, her   
face sad.  
  
Ranma listened from behind the tree. *Akane...* His eyes saddened as   
he listened. *Does it hurt you that much? Does me not wanting to hurt   
you do what I'm trying not to do?* He swallowed, his face torn. He had   
to train her. Something was coming, he could feel it. But she looked so   
fragile this morning...and now...  
  
He swallowed, stepping from behind the tree and standing behind them.   
"Akane...she's right...I don't want to see you get hurt...especially when   
it was me..."  
  
He watched his fiancee jump and spin around.  
  
He bit his lip and looked down. "Akane, I'm strong...and I'm afraid I'll   
hurt you-"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. "EVERYTIME YOU DO THAT OR   
CALL ME UNCUTE OR UNDESIREABLE, YOU HURT ME! DON'T   
YOU UNDERSTAND AT ALL, BAKA?!"  
  
He barely managed to keep from crying. "Let me finish, Akane. Just   
this once, shut up and let me finish..."  
  
Her eyes snapped wide and she did.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll hurt you...or worse...I'm afraid you'll ask me to go all out   
on you and I'll end up putting you into a hospital..." He took a deep,   
shuddering breath and looked at her. "But...I'll train you...you did   
something to me this morning...you didn't realized you did it, but you   
did." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, her face nervous. "What did I do?"  
  
He looked at his slowly regenerating ki. "You stole some of my chi.   
You felt weak this morning. I remember, normally, if I accidentally walk   
in on you in the bath, I'm taking a first class ticket to the next island,   
but..." He looked down. "I only hit the wall."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I stole your chi...?"  
  
He nodded. "It's an automatic reaction. I was the same way, so oyaji   
taught me to control my chi when I was very, VERY young...you never   
learned to control yours, and it controls you." He looked down. "Just   
as your anger does, but I'm willing to help you...if you want my help..."  
  
Her face was pale. Waxen almost. She felt as though she'd stepped off   
a building and only just now realized it. "Ranma...I'm sorry..."  
  
He shook his head. "Naw, don't go apoligizing for something you didn't   
know you did. It's automatic. When you're injured, your chi can't   
replenish as fast and you're more vulnerable. Same as when you're tired,   
or upset. If you control it, you can keep an equal amount of it at any   
given time...but before I teach you to do that, I think we better refresh   
you on the basics..."  
  
She looked furious. "BASICS?!"  
  
He shrank away from her. "Geeze, Akane, I just said REFRESH! Just   
the easy stuff! You got it down, but your out of practice!"  
  
She looked at him warily. "Alright...we're starting as soon as we get   
home..." She said softly, her face not at all happy.  
  
Fushicho smiled at the exchange. *Hmmm...maybe they don't need my   
help after all...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma stood in the dojo across from Akane. "I am NOT going to start   
you off with my full speed or strength, but as you improve, I'll increase   
them, alright?"  
  
She hung her head. "Can I really stop you, sensei?" She asked, her   
face angry.  
  
He moved towards her and took her shoulders between his hands.   
"Akane, I will NOT put your life in danger. I refuse. You're..." He   
swallowed his pride momentarily. "You're my best friend and my   
fiancee, I refuse to put you in danger."  
  
She snorted. "Ranma, your LIFE is danger." She said softly. She'd   
meant it as a joke, but she felt Ranma stiffen and imidiately cursed her   
unthought words. She'd just used 'Secret Saotome Technique: How to   
Shove your Foot down your Throat and Still have Room for your Leg'.  
  
Ranma pulled away from her and turned away. "I know that..." He said   
softly. "I...I try not to get you involved...but..." He cursed at his   
poorness with words. "Akane, I don't like seeing you hurt..." He faced   
her, his eyes haunted.  
  
He wasn't here right now, he was in the past, when he'd been convinced   
she was dead while they were in Ryugenzawa. He swallowed damply,   
his face pained. "I've seen it...and it scares the hell out of me every time   
I remember..." He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "Please,   
please Akane...you have to understand...I'm begging you..."  
  
She stood, shocked in his arms. "Ranma..." She whispered, her face   
shocked. "I...I don't know what to say..." She whispered, her eyes   
teary.  
  
He bit his lip. "Please, just say you'll do it my way...you can brain me   
with that mallet of yours all you want, just let me do this my way..." He   
pressed his face into her shoulder.  
  
She closed her eyes. Her choices weren't great. Say yes and deal with   
him treating her like china, or say no and keep sucking chi from the   
strongest available source. Ranma.  
  
"How could I say no...?" She asked, lifting her arms and hugging him   
back.  
  
He pulled back slowly, staring down at her.  
  
Then, he smiled.  
  
And it was like Rainbows.  
  
She held her breath. She'd never seen him look so grateful before. No,   
that wasn't true. He'd given her that wonderful look once before. When   
he'd first come here. When she thought he was a girl and asked if she   
wanted to be her friend.  
  
She swallowed hard and dropped her arms, standing back from him. She   
adopted a student like stance and waited for him to come at her.  
  
He did.  
  
As usual, she couldn't stop him before he'd popped her a few times in   
the chest lightly.  
  
"Ranma!" She cried angrily.  
  
He stopped staring at her, his face calm. "I'm just trying to see where   
we need to do the most work..." He frowned, taking a ready stance.   
"Come on, let's go. For real."  
  
She lunged towards him and he danced out of the way gracefully and   
they began sparring. Ranma frequently jabbed at her, gently. Not with   
enough force to hurt her, but with enough to let her know where her   
holes were. Where she needed to tighten her defenses. It was,   
unfortunately, everywhere.  
  
Finally, she held up her hands to stop. Her face was pale, her eyes   
terribly upset. "What's wrong with me...?" She looked at her hands,   
and tried not to cry.  
  
He bit his lip, looking down and away. "Akane, you're just out of   
practice. You haven't been fighting regularly, except with me...if you   
could call what we do, fighting..." He hesitantely added to that.   
"And...you aren't feeling joy in the training..."  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
"If you can't find something to strengthen with the art, an emotion, then   
it wont get strong..."  
  
She closed her eyes, collapsing. She was so tired. She couldn't do any   
more tonight. She was so tired...  
  
Ranma watched her collapse and moved towards her, sinking to his   
knees and gently pulling her into his arms.  
  
She stiffened. "Ranma...what about my chi... isn't that dangerous for   
you to do?!"  
  
He didn't release her. "Shhhh..." He said softly, his hands gently   
running through her hair. "I'll be fine...trust me..." He said, pushing her   
hair aside with his nose and pressing his face into the crook of her neck.   
She was so soft...his dreamy thoughts didn't stop.  
  
Akane felt her strength slowly returning and whimpered. She didn't   
want to drain Ranma.  
  
Finally, he pulled away from her, his face pale. He smiled, none the less,   
however. "Easy, my little vampire..." He said, smiling down at her, his   
face a bit weak.  
  
She looked up at him, her face frightened. She watched as his stance   
gradually grew stronger. "When are you going to teach me to replenish   
my own chi?!" She asked, her face frightened.  
  
Ranma gently helped her to her feet and hugged her again. "Akane...it's   
alright. Don't worry, you wont drain me. If I was worried about that, I   
wouldn't have offered to train you, now RELAX." He gently caressed   
her hair and noticed she was trembling. "If I'm going to be your sensei,   
you're going to have to trust me, Akane..."  
  
She winced at the word. She did trust him, but sometimes it was just so   
damn hard to...She lifted her face and stared into his eyes. "Ranma..."   
She started. "I...I do trust you." She whispered finally.  
  
He smiled, giving her a light squeeze before releasing her. "I'll teach   
you how to control your chi tomorrow. You need to think of an emotion   
that'll make the move YOURS."  
  
She nodded slowly. Her face was bleak. She was frightened. Ranma   
always preached about being afraid he was going to hurt her. Now she   
was afraid she was going to hurt HIM. She was struggling with this,   
trying to keep her aura under control.  
  
She slowly pulled away from him, her face calm. "Ranma..." She paused   
at the door. "I...Thank you..." She hesitated. "My iinazuke..." She   
added in a whisper.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "Akane..."  
  
She turned and fled the dojo. She made it to the bathroom before she   
broke down, sobbing. "Oh, Ranma...I'm so scared..." She whispered.   
She hugged her knees and began to sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pair of innocents who lived at the Tendo Dojo didn't know that at   
that very moment, martial artists from around the world were flocking to   
Nerima. What they didn't know would be their annihilation.  
  
Called by the undeniable need to fight, to become the best. Some   
merely went without knowing what they were getting into. Others, for   
the possibility of fame.  
  
Some, to knock the spirits of good to their knees. To dominate the   
world. To be a leech, feeding of the other artists powers. For reasons   
of evil, but no less honorable than those who went innocently, or fame.  
  
Even the lost boy felt an incredible pull to Nerima. Cologne, Happosai,   
Pansuto Tarou, and various others, who were determined to gain the   
'prize'. A guaranteed place in heaven as practically a god.  
  
Little did they know, that this was merely a game, fixed by the gods   
themselves. They didn't realize they would never let these selfish   
mortals have the power of a god. Only those who fought for pure   
reasons, love, honor, to protect the weak, they were who this test was   
for.  
  
Okami looked into the glass, his face calm. The lifeforces of those   
people, a million different colors, shades, brilliant, or dulled.  
  
Two caught his eyes. One that was pure, pale blue, another, warm   
lemony yellow. But it wasn't the color that caught his eye. It was what   
was inside them. Both aura's were lined, almost. The blue one, lined in   
the most bright shade of silver, glitter everywhere.  
  
The yellow, lined with an incredible gold, aching to grow more, nowhere   
near it's peak power.  
  
Okami frowned. The aura's belonged to a young martial artist and his   
fiancee. Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat on the roof, staring into the stars. He stared at the stars, his   
face serious. Akane was good, there was no doubt about that, but she   
had so much *potential*. He had to keep training her, not just teach her   
how to control her chi. He sighed.  
  
He knew she needed to be tougher, mentally and physically. One   
punch from Shampoo and she could be unconsious, or dead, depending   
on where the young amazoness chose to strike. She needed to be   
faster, and her defenses needed tightnened. She probably could use to   
be a bit more CONTROLLED.  
  
He heard the soft sound of her footsteps on the rooftop and watched   
her sit beside him. He looked over at her and sat. "What are you doing   
up here?"  
  
She flinched slightly. "If you...don't want me here...I can go..." She   
said, preparing to stand.  
  
He caught her hand, holding her there. "I...I didn't mean I wanted you   
to leave...I just meant...aw, hell, I don't know...but I don't mind you   
bein' here..." He saw her weak smile and gently squeezed her hand.  
  
She sat, her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked down at her   
fiancee, and smiled. "Thank you for taking me seriously..." She said   
softly. "It means alot to me..."  
  
Ranma swallowed hard and slid his hands under his head, his eyes on   
the stars again. "Akane..." He said softly. "I've always taken you   
seriously. I just don't want to hurt you...but...I learned today...you have   
too much potential to let my desire to be better, or my worry to prevent   
you from excelling in martial arts..." He sat slowly and looked at her, his   
face worried. "I do this for you because...I care for you...alot..." He   
smiled at her and watched as she smiled back.  
  
"I care for you, too..." She whispered, leaning forwards and kissing his   
cheek gently.  
  
Ranma's eyes flew wide and he stared at her in shock. "Akane..." He   
whispered, his hand on his cheek. "I..." He blushed and almost moved   
away from her, but saw the desperate look on her face and stopped.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"  
  
He stopped her apologetic words by laying a finger over her lips. He   
stared up at her, mesmerized by the hair that didn't want to stay behind   
her ear. He smiled gently up at her. She was beautiful. Her skin was so   
clear, translucent. Her hair was the same black as the sky, the stars   
shining off her blue highlights. Her warm brown eyes stared down into   
his intense, ocean blue, beckoning him. His thoughts, unbidden as   
usual, went straight from his mind to his lips and eased through.   
"Kirei..." He whispered, tucking the strand behind her ear tenderly.  
  
She blushed, her face now quite red. "R-ranma..." She whispered, afraid   
to speak any louder, lest she ruin the moment.  
  
He sat slowly, staring at her. "Akane...no kirei..." He whispered softly,   
his hand cupping the base of her head as he scooted till he was directly   
in front of her. His other arm went around her, hugging her against him.   
His heart lept into his throat as she gingerly held him back.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. "You...you think I'm   
pretty...?" She let her fingers play with his pig tail, stroaking his hair   
gently.  
  
"No...you're beautiful..." He pulled back slightly. "Not cute, cute's for   
kids...not pretty, pretty is for girls...but beautiful...that's for a woman,   
Akane..." He didn't know why he was saying this. Normally, his   
feelings hid behind his mask so well. He'd always called her uncute,   
and he wasn't expressing his feelings, but something about her tonight,   
the way her eyes were shining, her face looking more beautiful than   
should be possible, her hair reflecting the bright stars in the beautiful   
blue highlights.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he caressed her hair and leaned towards her,   
putting his question into his eyes.  
  
She stared into his eyes and swayed towards him. "Ranma..." She   
whispered, closing her eyes. She felt the warmth of his lips on hers and   
knew she wasn't dreaming. No dream could be this sweet. This   
intoxicating. She moved her other arm up, till they were circling his   
neck. She had wanted this so long, to feel loved by someone who was   
not a member of her family, not adored, but looked on as an equal, not   
someone to pine after, but someone to touch, hold, love. She sighed   
dreamily, kissing him back slowly.  
  
Ranma gulped slightly. His face was on fire. *Don't tell me I screwed   
up...oh, damn, she isn't kissing me back...oh, gods, she's going to kill   
me...* He felt her lips soften slightly and she was kissing him, her lips   
parting slightly and he took the initiative to gently caress her lips with   
his tounge. An electric shock ran through him and he jumped startled,   
as she pulled back slightly.  
  
Akane stared back up at him, her face filled with love and what almost   
appeared to be adoration. Her fingers touched her lips, as if trying to   
hold the feeling there. "Oh, Ranma..." She whispered, tears filling her   
eyes. "Oh, Ranma..."  
  
He was almost certain he was going to get brained by her. He'd never   
felt anything like this, but he sure as hell didn't want it to end bad.  
Hesitantely, he kissed her again. He brushed his lips across her cheeks,   
her tear-filled eyes, her forehead, her ears, her jaw. He felt her trembling   
and gently pulled back. "Don't cry...please..." He begged softly.  
  
She gently caressed his face and then, her eyes smiled up at him. "Oh,   
Ranma...why...?"  
  
He smiled down at her, his eyes happy. "Akane, you dummy...I thought   
you already knew...I love you..." He watched her eyes widen. "You   
told me, but I didn't listen...I didn't want to admit you were right..." He   
brought his lips to hers again. "I was afraid you hated me..."  
  
She stared up at him in wonder. "Oh, Ranma..." She threw her arms   
around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Do you still think I hate you?"   
She asked soflty, blowing into his ear.  
  
He shivered slightly. "I...I don't see how anything so nice could   
happen...if either of us didn't care about the other..." He pressed his   
lips to her shoulder. "...You should go to bed, Akane-chan..." He   
whispered, releasing her.  
  
She stared at him, shocked. "Ranma...do you want me to leave?"  
  
He looked at his hands. "No..."  
  
The softly spoken word was like a thunderclap in the quiet of the night   
air. Akane reached towards him. "Ranma..." She caught his face,   
forcing him to look at her. "I...I love you, too, Ranma..." She whispered,   
kissing him gently before standing and moving towards the ladder.  
  
He watched her go, and as she disappeared down the ladder, he flopped   
back, his heart singing. *Oh, Akane...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Chapter 2

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice

Part 2:

Ranma looked at Akane and blushed faintly as they ate breakfast.He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten up the guts to kiss her.And he wanted to do it again.And again.And again.He wanted to totally skip school and take her somewhere and just kiss her.He couldn't believe that for once in his life, things were going RIGHT.He loved it, he wanted it to go on and on.Gingerly, he reached out and touched her hand under the table.

Akane jumped slightly, startled.She forced herself to relax and wrapped her fingers around his.She ate, her eyes flitting over to him briefly.A smile was plastered on her lips.She ate quickly, then dropped his hand, jumping up and hurrying towards her pack.She glanced back at him to see he was moving at a much more leasurely, distinguishly 'Ranma' pace.

At a safe distance from the house, Ranma gently took Akane's hand, to her complete surprise."Ranma?"She glanced up at him, her eyes wide.

"Hnnn...?"He asked, glancing down at her, smiling.

She blushed, looking away."N-nan demo..."She whispered, gently squeezing his hand."To think...you're holding hands with the uncute fiancee..."She said, hardly aware that she said it.

He looked down at her, surprised."Akane?"

"You know...sometimes...I feel like you actually have feelings for me and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy..."She leaned against his shoulder."Then you insult me...and call me uncute...I guess I'm still waiting for the hammer to fall..."

He paused and looked towards her."Maybe it wont, Akane..."He said softly.He put his arm around her and held her against his side."I don't like fighting with you...most of our fights...they're just misunderstandings...that's it...just...us acting like morons..."He looked down at her, kissing her temple."Akane, I love you..."He whispered against her hair.

She faltered in steps and stared up at him."Oh, Ranma...I'll never get tired of hearing you say that..."She whispered, pulling back and holding his hand in her own.

"AND STAY OUT YOU STUPID WENCH!"

A red haired form was thrown out in front of them and Ranma instinctively caught her."Fushicho-san?!"

"Fushicho-chan!"

The girl looked up, her face upset."I've been evicted..."She said, her face angry."How dare they humiliate me like that!My credit card was perfectly fine those lying bastards..."

Akane put an arm around the girls shoulders."Would you like to come stay with us?"

The girl looked up, surprised."Akane-chan...oh, I can't impose on your family..."

Ranma arched an eyebrow, glancing at Akane."Oh, trust me, you'll be welcomed there.Heck, they haven't kicked my pop out...probably because he's moving in with mom...but still.You should be able to survive the Tendo household."

"It wasn't like that until Ranma got here, of course."Akane said, goodnaturedly."Come on, we could use another martial artist in the house!"She smiled sweetly.

Fushicho's eyes widened."Are you sure your father wont mind?"

"Dad knows I'd never forgive him if he didn't."She said, smiling again."Come on, if we don't hurry, all three of us are gonna wind up with bucket duty."

Ranma scooped up Akane and carried her on his back."IKIMASHO!"He cried as they began to run.

Inspite of arriving at school in record time, they were still late and wound up standing in the hall way, two buckets each.Ranma rolled his eyes."Go figure."He said, shrugging.

Fushicho noticed many passerby eyeing her as they passed.She couldn't believe this.Insanity.The irony of that statement almost made her laugh.She'd just described Ranma's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoga arrived at Tendo dojo, although he didn't realize it until he caught sight of his beloved Akane sparring in the dojo.He sighed and began walking towards it.To his surprise, she was sparring with none other than his hated rival.Ranma.

"RANMA!HOW DARE YOU RAISE A HAND TO AKANE?!"He cried, diving between them."ARE YOU A MORON?!"

Ranma stopped."Akane want's me to spar with her seriously.As it is, I'm only tapping her and never use my full strength or speed while sparring with her."He crossed his arms."Right?"

She gently laid a hand on Ryoga's shoulder."It's alright, Ryoga.We've been sparring for a week and he hasn't hurt me yet.I don't think he will either."

Ryoga got flustered and backed away slightly."Oh...Well...I guess I'll just go..."He turned away and ran headlong into a rather gorgeous girl in an outfit similar to Ranma's, only all black rather than black and red."Who...?"

Ranma smiled, nodding at Fushicho."Not bad."He said calmly.He realized his mistake when he looked at Akane and saw her glowing at him."HEY!I just said the look was good on her.I TOLD you all our arguments were based on misunderstandings!"He harumphed."I think we should call it a day.You can do whatever till our training session tonight.I need to have a word with Ryoga..."

Fushicho began working on a complex kata as the pair left the room and turned up the volume for her hearing organs.She began picking up the heartbeats of people and began to listen in on Ranma and Ryoga's conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

Fushicho rolled her eyes."I can guess."

"Huh?"

"It's probably about you."

Akane blushed and was quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma glared at Ryoga."Ryoga, I don't want you sleeping in my fiancee's bed anymore.You've taken advantage of her innocence long enough."

"You're just worried I'll steal her away from you."Ryoga sneered.

"You're right.I am.I love her, Ryoga.She said she loves me, but I'm not going to risk losing that."He noticed Ryoga's expression plummit."Come on, you're her pet for gods' sake!You don't really intend to win her affections by doing what you've been doing."He stepped towards the lost boy.

"Stay away, Ranma...I love her more than you ever will.You don't understand her, you don't know how she feels!"

Ranma looked down at his hands."Neither do you, Ryoga.Sleeping in her bed in your cursed form isn't going to make her feel warmly towards you when she finds out.In fact, she'll probably want to kill you."

The lost boy looked indignant."Feh.You're just saying that...besides, you're honor bound not to tell, and Nabiki CAN'T say anything either.How's she going to know?"He eeped when Ranma grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him level with the slightly shorter martial artist.

"Maybe I should clear this little misunderstanding with you, you see, Ryoga, if you continue to sleep in her bed and watch her undress and DON'T tell her, the promise is not honorably kept.I've already screwed up too much.I don't want to tell her.I'm giving you the option to tell her yourself.Maybe you can still be her friend."He met Ryoga's eyes with a level glare."But if you don't...and she finds out from me, you'll lose your friendship...and possibly mine, if she's angry with me for not telling her sooner.

Ryoga pushed Ranma away."FINE!"He shouted angrily."Take away my only happiness!"

The blue eyes that bored into Ryoga's brown weren't amused."Your happiness?"He scoffed."HAPPINESS?!You've got a bloody fiancee, and I know you like Ukyou too!"He was fuming."You have no right whatsoever to accuse me of taking your only happiness.Ukyou would probably be flattered if you started wooing her!If anything, I'm probably going to lose MY only happiness...and that is the fiancee I knew of first..."He felt his anger drain away.

Ryoga watched Ranma deflate like a balloon."R-ranma...?"He approached the pig-tailed boy, his eyes worried."Yo, what's going on here, Ranma?Why are you suddenly so...depressed?"

Ranma slowly looked up."Ryoga...Akane...she's all I have just about...and I've always come so damn close to losing her.Too damn close...Ryugenzawa...Jusendo...that time I was engaged to Nabiki, hell, even the wedding fiasco!"He began to tremble, fear deep within his eyes."I...I don't want to lose her..."

Ryoga recognized the look in Ranma's eyes.All too well.It was the same look he'd had at Jusendo when he'd cradled Akane's limp form to his chest, crying.He was very surprised to learn that Ranma, the greatest teenage martial artist in Nerima, could be afraid of anything.Sure, he'd known about the 'fear' to cats, but that was nothing compared to this fear.

The thoughts of Ranma fearing losing Akane was startling.He'd thoughtRanma hated Akane.He always called her all those horrible names, after all."You don't love her...love isn't purposely hurting the one you claim to care about."Ryoga scoffed.

"I love her, Ryoga..."He looked up and didn't care if the lost boy saw the tears that were falling down his face."I called her...uncute because she ISN'T cute...she's so much more..."He laughed slightly."I don't know what, but she isn't cute.And besides, if I told her I'd loved her since the day she'd smiled at me, what marital state would I be in right now?Love or not, two years ago, I was NOT ready to be a husband!"

Ryoga hung his head."I...You're right..."He sighed.

Ranma lifted the sprayer and looked at Ryoga."Hey..."He pulled the trigger.

"HEY!"

Ranma knelt over P-chan and picked him up by his collar."Let's let Akane see her pet one more time, for old times sake?"

Ryoga stared up at Ranma, wide eyed.Ranma...wasn't being a jerk.

He didn't know what to say or do.

So he let Ranma carry him out to visit Akane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane looked up as Ranma walked in, Ryoga hanging by his bandana."Ranma, don't you DARE be picking on P-chan again."She said, taking her pet piglet away and cradling it close."Did Ranma make fun of you again?"

The piglet shook it's head, still in shock.

Fushicho walked over."How...cute..."She noticed the bandana and looked towards Ranma."Ranma, a word, please."

"Hn, Fushicho-san."He followed her outside.

"You let her sleep in the same bed as RYOGA?!"She whispered."Why didn't anyone tell her?!"

"Because I'm giving him one last chance to tell her, himself.If he doesn't, I think P-chan is going to get a hot bath tonight."He said, glancing towards where his fiancee sat.

"Why don't YOU tell her?!"

"Because...it's not for me to tell...If Ryoga has any honor, he'll tell her himself..."He sighed, his eyes saddening."Besides, I swore on my honor that I wouldn't...before he became her pet..."

Fushicho watched Akane stand up and walk over."Ranma, what happened to Ryoga?"The young girl asked.

Ranma bit his lip and glanced at P-chan."Akane...he went to the bathroom and I haven't seen him since."He said calmly.

Fushicho looked confused, but before she could ask him, Kasumi called them to dinner.Ranma walked towards the main house, only pausing to let Akane catch up with him.

When he was sure they were alone, he gently caressed her face and kissed her cheek."I love you..."He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him and gently kissed his lips before skipping towards the house."Suki da yo, Ranma no baka..."She whispered back to him.

He smiled, watching her go.Then, he remembered, he'd better hurry or by the time he got there, the food would be gone.He smiled and began to jog towards the house, feeling a happy feeling that he'd RARELY felt before he'd admitted how he felt to his uncute fiancee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma frowned as Akane took Ryoga up to her room.It looked like the pig wasn't going to tell her the truth.His frown deepened and he stood, following her.Standing out side of her room, he heard her talking to P-chan gently.

"I know Ranma like's to pick on you, but he really can be sweet, when he actually thinks, rather than sticking his foot in his mouth."There was a soft giggle."You don't have to attack him all the time for 'attacking' me..."

He leaned his head against the door.

"He told me he loved me!He finally admitted it!"A rather loud sigh came from behind the closed door."Oh, P-chan...you don't know how much I wanted to hear him say that...oh, and he kissed me..."

He blushed, noting the dreamy quality in her voice.

"He'll make such a wonderful husband...he's so protective...he'll never hurt me, you know.He doesn't even hit me hard when we're sparring.He pulls his punches almost rediculously TOO much...I guess it irritated me at first, but then, I realized it was because he loves me that he does..."

Slowly, Ranma turned the knob and opened the door.He caught sight of Akane in her underwear, standing by the closet.He blushed and pinched his nose."Ummm...could you put on a robe, please...?"

Akane jumped, spining towards him.To her surprise, he was looking away, a finger clamped firmly over his nose.She could still see where the blood had begun to seep from the pinched nostrals.She blushed, pulling her gi top around her."Geeze, Ranma, you shoulda knocked."She said, her face as pink as his.

"Sorry..."He glanced towards her, relieved to see she was now covered."We need to talk..."He stepped towards her, taking her tiny hands in his large ones.

She blushed."A-about the engagement?"

"No...about P-chan...and Ryoga."

P-chan squeeled angrily.*Damn him, he isn't!What about the promise!?*

"I...Is P-chan Ryoga's pet?"She asked softly.Her face was frightened.

"Akane, before I tell you, promise you wont kill me for not telling you before know..."He said, gently caressing her face."Don't get angry, I want you to hear me out."

She knew it was going to be bad when he said that."Ranma...?"

He glanced towards the pig."I've given you your last chance..."He said, his eyes intensely angry.His eyes softened before they returned to Akane."Ryoga followed me to Jusenkyo.While he was looking for me...he was knocked off a cliff by a red-haired girl chasing a panda.It was me.I didn't realize it at the time, but Ryoga was pretty convinced and I don't doubt that he spoke the truth.He fell into one of the springs.He was cursed because of me."

Akane didn't make the connection."And what about P-chan...?"

"It would be better to show you..."Ranma grabbed P-chan by his collar before the pig got away.Gently, he took Akane's hand with his free one and guided her to the bathroom.He grabbed a dotera on the way in and tossed the pig into the furo.

Ryoga slowly rose from the water, glaring daggers at Ranma."Ranma...you BASTARD!"

Neither of them noticed Akane go into shock.*My pet...my pet was Ryoga...he saw me undress...I told him my most intimate secrets...I slept in the same bed with him...*Her eyes began glistening with tears.*He never told me...Ranma never told me...*

"I told you, Ryoga.One more chance.One chance to save your honor before I told her.Did you really think I wouldn't follow through with it!?Akane is MY fiancee...I will not let you prey on her innocence any more!"Ranma turned towards Akane and saw she was looking at the floor.His heart stopped as a drop of moisture fell from her face to the ground."Akane...?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Ranma...Why?"

He gently took her hands."Akane, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about his curse...that was before he became your pet.I couldn't just tell you...I swore on my honor..."He swallowed."But then I let myself admit that I loved you...and I don't care about my honor...you're more important...I'll understand if you..."He swallowed, his eyes becoming pained."Hate me now..."

She looked towards Ryoga."And YOU..."She whispered, her eyes becoming icecubes."How dare you do this to me?!I told you EVERYTHING about me...I let you see me NUDE!I slept in the same BED as you...HOW DARE YOU?!"Her voice didn't raise a bit, but only became more intense.

Ryoga looked away pained."Because...I love you..."He said, his face sad.

She clenched her hands into fists."Ryoga...If you loved me, you'd have told me the truth.You wouldn't have dishonored me.Ranma loves me because HE TOLD ME!" She threw the robe into Ryoga's face."HOW DARE YOU?!"

Ryoga bit his lip."S-Shi...shi..."  
  
Ranma slugged him and pulled him from the tub after Akane turned away."I ain't letting you hurt her...no way in hell."He poured some cold water over him and looked towards Akane."I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."He said softly.

She turned towards him."It's...alright, I guess...anymore little secrets you have yet to tell me...?"

He looked down."I'm not sure...My past likes to come back to haunt me, so..."

She knelt before him and gently lifted his face."Ranma...I don't hate you..."She whispered, gently pressing her lips to his.She felt Ranma's arms go around her and she was pulled against a wonderfully warm, hard chest.She sighed softly as he broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck tenderly."Oh, Ranma..."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a section of wall fell forwards, striking Ranma in the head.His eyes bulged and he looked behind him, immidiately regretting doing so.

"What pervert girl doing to Shampoo's husband?!"

Ranma helped Akane to her feet, while rubbing the back of his head, his face irate."SHE isn't doing anything.Geeze...can't I go through one day without feeling like I live under a frigging MICROSCOPE?!"He noticed Akane fuming and gently pried her off."Akane, could wait outside a moment?"He asked gently.

She looked up at him, her expression incredulous."WHY?!So you can have a little moment without the Uncute fiancee watching?!"

He faced her, his eyes serious."Akane-chan..."He said softly, caressing her face."I just don't want to see you get hurt..."

"No."She said softly."I won't leave your side...it's like admitting they won..."Her eyes teared up."Then they'll be even more stubborn about splitting us up!"

He looked over towards Shampoo and saw that she was getting ready to attack the 'obstacle' and quickly put Akane behind him."Then stay directly behind me..."He said softly.

"Husband SHAMPOO'S, not kitchen destroyers!"

Ranma tensed, then relaxed."No...I'm not yours, or even Akane's.I choose for myself.My father doesn't choose for me.Our bloody engagement, ALL OF THEM, are illigitimate!"

Akane winced, hurt.He was right, and both girls knew it."B-but...Ranma..."She whispered.

Ranma didn't glance behind him."I love Akane...the only way I'm bound to you is by your stupid laws...I'm not an Amazon and when I beat you, it was not in a real competition, or even a real fight.I was trying to protect AKANE.Besides, when I 'defeated' you, it was on my turf.YOU were the outsider, not me."

Akane's eyes widened at the logic.Then, she remembered when Ranma had fought Shampoo on HER turf.

"Matters not.You defeat Shampooon amazon 'turf' and so you anyways husband."

Ranma shook his head."I was a woman at the time.You already know you can't lay a finger on me in a fight.I wont let you hurt me or Akane and if you try..."He paused, then smiled, a bit coldly."I still remember where the pressure point for full body cat tounge is..."He said softly.

Akane gasped in surprise.

Shampoo backed away, her eyes narrow."This not over, pervert girl...not by longshot..."She jumped out of the room and ran away.

Ranma turned towards his fiancee and looked down at her worriedly."I didn't make you angry with that comment about the engagements, did I?"He asked, taking his hands.

She frowned, looking down."I'm not sure..."She looked away, her eyes sad."Ranma...you...aren't mine, are you...I should feel lucky you even hold me like you love me..."

He gently tilted her face up, his eyes serious."Akane...I DO love you."He whispered."For real...I don't count our engagement as legit, but if I get married...It'll be to you..."He whispered gently, his long fingers caressing her graceful face."I...I wish you'd been my first kiss..."

She blushed, her eyes hesitantely meeting his.She was lost in them immidiately.Her breath quickened slightly and she threw her arms around him, her face buried into his shirt.She felt him jump startled, but his arms surrounded her and she felt his face pressed against her hair."I love you, Ranma..."She whispered, tears falling down her face.

Slowly, he tilted her face up again, staring down into it."My beautiful Akane..."He whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek with his lips."My beautiful fiancee..."He hugged her a bit tighter.

Neither of them knew what started the kiss, all they knew was the sweetness, the intoxicating power, the feeling of complete love that was beginning to overwhelm them.Ranma moaned softly, kissing her chin, then her neck, then her pulse, then he captured her lips again fiercely.He didn't want to release her from the kiss.

She gasped in pleasure as his tounge probed her mouth, her eyes opening breifly to stare into his.She was drowning in them, and sighed softly, tangling her hands in his soft hair, meeting his kisses with one as passionate.She felt hands on her back and sides, caressing her skin.The skin-skin contact was making her tremble.She moaned softly in pleased acceptance.

He heard the moan and reluctantly broke the kiss."Akane...?"He asked softly.

"Kiss me..."She begged softly.She stared up into his eyes, seeing to her surprise, fear. "What's wrong?"She asked softly.

He withdrew his hands from her warm skin and gently tied her gi closed, his eyes frightened."No...I want to...gods I do, but...we shouldn't, we're still just children..."He bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"Ranma?"

His eyes opened and she saw peace in them."Tell me you understand, Akane...tell me..."He pulled her into a tight embrace."I want to, but we're not ready for this..."He whispered into her ear, his hand gently stroaking her hair.

She looked at him, her face confused."We...we're just kissing..."  
  


"But if we'd continued..."He swallowed."God, it took almost all of my strength to pull away from you as it is...if we'd kept...kissing like that, it would have turned into much more than 'just kissing'..."He stared into her eyes, his frightened."Akane..."

She backed away a step, covering her mouth with her hands."Ranma..."She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears, with little success."Oh, gods..."With a soft sob, she turned and fled the bathroom.

He lowered his head and swallowed hard."Akane..."


	4. Chapter 3

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3: The Feeling of Togetherness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to school, quite a bit of distance between them. Although Akane didn't want to admit it, if Ranma hadn't pushed her away the previous night, no doubt that kissing would have carried over to something with more lasting effects. She glanced towards him and blushed faintly.  
  
He swallowed. After last night, he didn't know how to treat her. She had been so warm and he'd wanted her so much, he still did. He could still taste her on his tounge, still feel her soft, satiny skin under his fingertips. His throat was still dry. He jumped from the fence and walked beside her, his hand hesitantely reaching towards hers.  
  
She jumped when his fingers twined with hers. She looked up at him her gaze frightened almost. "Ranma..."  
  
He just held her hand, looking at the sidewalk. He wanted to touch her skin again, just so he would never forget how warm she was, how willing she'd been. It hurt to think about, but he knew what would have happened. Something would have gone wrong and they'd have been caught and forced to marry before they were ready.  
  
Akane swallowed damply. "Ranma...about...last night..." She started awkwardly.  
  
He just squeezed her fingers. "Don't worry about it, Akane-chan..." He whispered, smiling down at her. Yet, there was a slightly haunted look in his eyes. He could still feel the nerves that had been affecting him the past week. He gently caressed her hand and sighed, his face calming. "It wasn't your fault...things...just got a little out of hand..." He bit his lip.  
  
"I didn't mean that..." She said softly. "I...I wouldn't have minded..." She whispered.  
  
He looked over at her surprised. "Akane...?"  
  
She blushed awkwardly. "I...I liked it...when you held me...and kissed me..." She spoke in low, imperceptible tones. "I...felt all warm and fuzzy again...like when you tell me you love me...b-but...you pushed me away and the warm fuzzy feelings went away..." She wanted to cry.  
  
Ranma pulled his fiancee to a stop and stared at her, his eyes wide. "Akane..." He whispered. He'd hurt her when he stopped what was happening then. He hadn't meant to. "Oh, gods...I'm sorry...but, Akane...I'm not ready...and I don't think you're really ready..." He sighed, hugging her gently. "Let's skip classes today, sweetheart, I'll see if I can make you feel warm and fuzzy without...doing that..."  
  
She blinked, staring up at him. "Ranma..."  
  
He winced, waiting for the mallet. "Sorry...I shouldn't have suggested it...only delinquits like me ditch classes..." He said softly, looking away.  
  
"Let's do it." She said easily.  
  
His eyes jerked up and he stared. She was smiling at him. "Akane?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Let's go..." She whispered, kissing their joined hands.  
  
His lips turned up into a smile and he scooped her up, jumping up to the rooftops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushicho was confused when she didn't see Ranma or Akane in class that day. She shrugged it off as another adventure and lifted her eyes to the front of the class where a new student was being introduced. Her hair stood on end, straight out from her head.  
  
"Class, this is Okami, he's been living in Osaka for awhile. He'll take the seat next to Fushicho." The teacher paused. "Isn't that Tendo's seat?" He asked Fushicho.  
  
"Yes, sir, they...went on a little adventure..." She said, not wanting to get in trouble.  
  
"Those kids...oh, well. She'll sit next to her fiancee when she get's back." Okami walked towards her and plopped down next to her. "Hi, Fushicho-chan..." He said, leaning towards her barely.  
  
"Okami-kun, what are you doing here?!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Wanna see your progress."  
  
"Give me a break, wolf..." She whispered, her face irritable. "We'll talk at lunch." She said sternly.  
  
"Yes, phoenix..." He winked at her and smiled as she blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...how's the romance between Ranma and Akane coming?" Okami asked over a supurbly done okinomiyaki. He had known why the personal intrest had drawn her out of heaven and had followed to make sure the God of Death's plan didn't work.  
  
"They got together faster than I thought they would, but there are still alot of kinks to work out. Ranma got rid of one himself. Ryoga is no longer an issue. The girls are going to take longer though." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ranma and Akane ditched together today."  
  
"I was wondering where they were."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes and resting back against the tree. "I'm almowt wondering if I shouldn't go home now..." She said, remembering the crowd of people who'd greated her at the gate everymorning since she'd begun school.  
  
It was annoying. Maybe if she had a strong fiancee like Akane did...Her eyes lifted to Okami, who was watching the cherry blossoms fall, a peaceful look on his face. Her best friend. The one she trusted with all of her secrets. "Okami...why are you really here?"  
  
He looked up, surprised. "Wha-?"  
  
"Something's up. I know it. You're never coming down here if you can help it. Tell me."  
  
He sighed. He couldn't just tell her, though. He'd known about the battle that was coming for awhile now, but he couldn't tell her. "I saw what was going on with those guys and thought you might need a hand dealing with them...?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Really...?"  
  
"Y-yeah!"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not...but I understand if you don't want to tell me." She smiled at her friend. "You're fairly easily read, my dear Okami." She said, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
Okami blushed brightly, resting his head against hers. He sniffed her hair, wondering how she could get such an impossible smell to her hair. An unnamable fragrance. He sighed, contenting himself to snuggle the beautiful spirit at his side. He gently tangled his fingers with hers, his eyes slowly closing. "Fushicho-chan..." He whispered softly. "Don't let yourself get hurt...my student..."  
  
She blinked, surprised. "Okami?" She looked up at him, confused.  
  
He gently caressed her face, his eyes serious. "Oh, my little spitfire, you don't get it do you...you can't feel it can you?"  
  
She looked baffled.  
  
"The nervous feeling permeating the area around this battle ravaged district...Ranma, Akane, Ryoga...as an accomplished martial artist, you should KNOW...something is going to happen."  
  
Fushicho looked at him, her eyes widening. "You mean..."  
  
"It is beginning...and Ranma and Akane are major players. You must train Ranma further..."  
  
"But...oh, just come with me, Okami, come with me and watch." She stood, pulling him to his feet easily, revealing strength in her that was invisible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Akane snuck into the dojo, his arm around her shoulders, her's at his waist. They spoke in hushed tones, giggling softly. Deep down, Akane wondered why she'd never ditched with Ranma before. It felt wonderful to do.  
  
Ranma stood across from Akane in the dojo and bowed deeply to her, watching as she did the same. "Akane, today, we're doing endurance training."  
  
She looked at him, her face confused. "Why?"  
  
He smiled, then winked. "Indulge me..." He said softly. "I'm gradually going to make my hits harder and faster, so it's not as easy for you to block them. Hopefully, this will help you become a proverbial sherman tank like Ryoga." He saw her wince at the name and sighed, his eyes saddening. He stepped towards her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Let's warm up, alright?" He asked.  
  
She nodded mutely, hugging him back. She began to stretch out her muscles and felt Ranma applying gentle pressure on her, enough to help her stretch, but not enough to hurt. She didn't understand why he was always treating her with such amazing tenderness. She smiled, beginning a fairly simple kata. Silently, she wondered why Ranma wasn't warming up, too.  
  
He watched her, his eyes soft. She needed to be alot tougher and a bit stronger, even when she wasn't angry. He needed her to live with him, be able to stand up against more difficult apponents, like Shampoo, Ukyou, and anything else that might be stronger than them. He couldn't lose her. He watched her spin gracefully through the kata, her movements fluid, her eyes happy. He sighed, his eyes following her every movement. She was already a wonderful martial artist. If she'd been trained as long as he had, no doubt she could clean the floor with him.  
  
He sighed, smiling a bit. There was no doubt. She was the most beautiful of all the girls who chased him. The nicest, and no doubt about it, the one with the most potential for growth in the arts. He watched her, noting where she needed to tighten her defenses and where she shouldn't make a certain mistake.  
  
"Aren't you going to warm up?" She asked as she finished her kata.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts and blinked quickly, trying to clear the muck from his brain. "Oh, yeah..." He stepped towards the center of the room and began to move. He went through a kata far more complex than the one Akane had done, and closed his eyes as he finished the first turn. He continued his thoughts, spinning through the kata with practiced ease, not pushing himself, or easing up on himself either.  
  
She would need to learn to control her aura, but right now, she needed to tighten her deffenses, be a little tougher, and get a little faster. Still, that's what he was hoping to work on today. He slowly completed the kata, and bowed to the shrine. When he faced Akane, she had an amazed look on her face.  
  
"Could you teach me that?" She asked, her face lit up.  
  
He smiled a bit, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Sure, but after we get you a little closer to my level..." He said softly. "Now, prepare yourself..." He prayed mentally that he wouldn't severely hurt her.  
  
Akane jumped out of her skin when Ranma jumped towards her and actually hit her, not as hard as he could have, but it was a solid punch that landed to her stomach. She gasped, collapsing.  
  
Ranma caught her as she fell, his eyes frightened. "Are you alright?!" He asked, his hands gently laying over her stomach. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"  
  
She stared up at him in surprise. "N-no...I was just winded...I wasn't expecting it..." She forced herself to stand upright and bit her lip. "Again..."  
  
He began using more complex moves, trying to get her to dodge him or attack back. He flipped her a few times, and during one time, he chastised her.  
  
"You've made that same mistake three times, Akane. I spotted it, so would Shampoo or Ukyou. NEVER leave yourself open to an attack..." He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She was blushing badly and covered her face in shame.  
  
"I'm no good, am I? I'll never stand a chance against anyone..." She began to sniffle and wiped her eyes angrily.  
  
Ranma caught her face and tilted it up. "You're wrong, Akane..." He whispered. "You just haven't made it your life...There's nothing wrong with that, but something big is going to happen soon, I can feel it, and I don't want to see you hurt..." He caressed her face and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get better in time." He kissed her quickly and then took a ready position. "Now come on, you uncute tomboy." He saw her enraged expression and smiled internally.  
  
She pulled out the mallet and prepared to flatten him. HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT! AFTER HE KISSED ME NO LESS! She swung the mallet down, only to feel dozens of gentle taps to her chest. Individually they wouldn't have hurt, but one after another hitting the same spot and she dropped the mallet. "Te..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Ranma saw her tears and stopped immidiately. "Akane?!" He gasped, his hands catching her shoulders. "Are you okay?!"  
  
She smiled through her pain. "Hurts a bit..." She whispered.  
  
He hugged her gently, then released her. "Don't let your anger control you..." He said with a gentle caress to her face. "It will be your one major downfall in a fight. If you don't control yourself, and your emotions during the fight...you could get severly hurt. If it had been Shampoo, she wouldn't have done those taps, she would have used the full strength...and she could have killed you."  
  
She winced. He was right. She'd been letting her anger controll her for too long. She bit her lip hard and straightened. "Hai, sensei." She said in all seriousness. She saw him jump a bit at the term and examine her.  
  
He looked her up and down. Her stance had changed alot after he said that. She stood with self confidence, no anger, but trust was somewhere in her eyes. She trusted him not to hurt her badly. He nodded, lunging, and attacking her. He took care to pull all the punches, still moving with only a fraction of his speed. As they practiced, he gradually put a little more force behind his blows and sped them up a little.  
  
She bit her lip, watching his flying hands and hurrying to block as many as possible, even if some came through. She could tell he was pulling his blows, and didn't care. She could feel how the strength and speed increased and she was happy he was finally taking her skill seriously. Each wince was made happily. Finally, a well placed kick sent her into the wall and she gasped in surprised pain.  
  
Ranma stopped, his eyes pained. He could see her wince every time he hit her, and it was tearing him apart that he was willingly hurting her. He hated every grunt of pain and wince, every time he heard skin connect with skin and every time a tear pierced her eye. He walked towards her and plopped down beside her, barely winded. "Akane..." He whispered, near tears.  
  
She looked up at him and saw the pain on his face. "Ranma? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No...I hate this..." He fought tears and failed. "Oh, Akane, I hate seeing you in pain...and knowing I'm willingly doing this to you..." He shook his head, dragging his sleeve across his face. "But...I HAVE to do this...I can feel something...it's the same feeling I got before I went back to Jusenkyo...that something really bad is going to happen, and somehow you're going to get hurt, and I can't let that happen..." He swallowed painfully. "Oh, Akane...I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you..."  
  
She stared up at him surprised. "The feeling like all hell was going to break loose and there as nothing you could do to stop it...like butterflies in your stomache, only a more frightening feeling, almost evil..." She whispered. "I've been getting it too..." She looked at her feet, laying limply against the wall. She was exhausted.  
  
"Yes..." He looked at her. "Oh, gods, I don't think I could bear it if I lost you..." He whispered. "I can't live without you..." He pulled her into a tight hug, his face covered in tears, but he didn't care.  
  
Akane hugged him back hesitantely. She'd rarely seen him drop his guard and let her see what was in his heart. She didn't know what all to make of it. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I love you..." He whispered into her hair, inhaling the fragrance she emitted. She was so warm. So alive. The last time he'd cried, holding her like this, he'd been so sure she was dead. Jusendo. Her body had been so cold, so limp, but now she was warm, her body pulsing with life. He cupped her face gently, his fingers caressing her forhead, her cheeks, her nose, until he finally buried his hands into her thick beautiful hair and kissed her lovingly. "Oh, gods..." He whispered into her mouth.  
  
Akane's eyes fell closed and she clung to him. "Ranma..." She moaned softly into his mouth. She felt her strength gradually returning and shuddered slightly. "Ranma, dont..." She pushed him away, her face slightly upset. "I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
He touched her face, guiding it back so he could look down into her swimming brown eyes. "You won't, trust me..." He kissed her lips again, running a hand through her hair. He felt her her relaxing and kissed a line to her neck where he sucked at her throat gently. She smelled wonderful, like a real woman, not someone who was covered in perfume, but natural, the smell of soap, and shampoo. He sighed heavily.  
  
If only this moment wasn't spoiled with that damn feeling. He lifted his eyes and stared at Akane for a long moment. "Akane..." He whispered, one free hand gently caressing her neck. He let out a soft moan and pulled away from her completely. He saw the twinge of sadness in Akane's eyes and stood, offering her his hands. "We should get to bed...We DO have to go to school tomorrow..."  
  
With a sigh and a nod, she slipped her hands into his and let herself be hauled onto her feet. They stood there for a long minute before the door slammed open and they heard the noises of rejoicing outside.  
  
"You've finally accepted your engagement!" Soun cried, bursting into tears. He ran in and prepared to hug them, but Ranma ducked out of Soun's hug before he got caught in it and darted out of the room, his face matching his blood red shirt perfectly. He reached his bedroom and slammed the door closed. DAMN THEM!  
  
With an anguished groan, he collapsed onto his futon, his face severely upset. Why was it whenever he got close to her, their families interfered?! He sighed, putting his hands over his eyes and rubbing them. "I wish I could have peace..."  
  
Soon, Genma wandered in, grinning from ear to furred ear, and prepared to go to bed. Ranma glared at the panda as he walked across the room. "What the hell are you so happy about?!" He snarled.  
  
Genma held up a sign. *Finally getting along with Akane, eh, boy?* The panda chuckled somewhat evilly. His chuckles died a quick death when Ranma shot him a glare that would have withered someone else. *What?!*  
  
An angry snort and Ranma was back onto his feet. Something was going to happen and soon. He didn't have time to deal with this crap. He stormed out of his room and down the stairs to the bathroom. He heard voices inside and cringed. One was Kasumi, the other Nabiki, and finally Akane.  
  
"Come on, it's not like no one knew where this was going, Akane. I just want to make a few bucks..." Nabiki's voice rang out clear.  
  
"We've known you loved each other for awhile now." Kasumi was coaxing her, too.  
  
Akane's voice sounded seriously irritated. "This isn't anyone's business except for Ranma's and mine! I would like it if people would just leave us alone! I'm sick of living my life under a microscope!"  
  
He continued down the hall till he reached the living room. She was right. Staying here was like living under a microscope. No matter where they went, they'd never have a moment of peace and quiet. If they ever got married, they'd have to worry about the whole family listening in on their first night.  
  
Just then, his thoughts caught up with him. Married...? He leaned against the outside wall and stared up at the sky. Was he really ready to get married? He knew he loved her, but...married?  
  
Perhaps he should be more worried about HER being ready to marry HIM. What if she didn't want to get married? What if she didn't look at him like someone should look at a husband. He just wasn't sure about anything anymore. And the nervousness was growing.  
  
He grabbed his pig-tail and tugged on it fearfully. Where was a damn demi- god when you needed one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane toweled her hair off, staring into the mirror on her desk. She had never felt so happy as she had when Ranma had held her like that. So tenderly, gentle, loving. It felt wonderful to feel so loved. She sighed, leaning back against her chair.  
  
Yet, everytime they got close to each other, he was backing away, frightened, perhaps of becoming too close to her. She picked up her comb, dragging it through her hair, knowing she was just worrying over nothing. Yet, these nerves weren't just nothing. Something was going to happen, and the feelings seemed to be slowing intensifying.  
  
Perhaps that's why she pushed him.  
  
Maybe her fear of losing him made her less worried about the risks of rushing their relationship before it was ready. All she knew was she was feeling a deep need for him that she couldn't completely explain. It had hardly been a week since she'd so forcefully thrown him out of the bathroom that morning, when the nerves started. She deeply regreted that now. Although they were growing closer now, they still had their fair share of arguments.  
  
She sighed, flopping back on her bed and staring up at the roof. She heard a gentle tap at her window and glanced towards it.  
  
Ranma hung there, upside down, his gaze peering back at her.  
  
With a faint blush, she gestured for him to come in and watched as he slid the window open. When he was safely inside, she sat, looking up at him, flushed pink. "What brings you here at this hour...?" She whispered, her hands fisting in the bedsheets.  
  
He walked towards her, then knelt on the floor, resting his head against her thighs like a pillow. He remained silent, not answering her question, but his intense gaze caused her to tremble. One of his hands captured hers, while his other ran along her calf-muscle gently. "Can I stay with you for awhile? I promise I wont try anything..." He whispered, looking up at her surprised chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I..." She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "Yes...I don't suppose I have a problem with you staying here..." She slid down onto the floor, resting her back against the bed, then patted her lap again, smiling at him sweetly. When his black hair was finally resting on her lap, she sighed, lacing her fingers with his. "I-"  
  
"PANTIES!"  
  
The shrill, but definately male voice caused them both to curse and jump to their feet, Ranma striding over to the closet to throw it open. Akane's underclothing had been strewn all over the inside and Happosai sat in the middle of it all, looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"HAPPOSAI!" They both exclaimed.  
  
The ancient pervert smiled up at them. "Oh, don't mind me, kids, why don't you just go have a nice romp on the bed while I videotape?"  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles. "If Akane and I were going to have sex..." He said in a dangerous voice as he seized him. "WE SURE WOULDN'T DO IT IN FRONT OF A FUCKING PERVERT LIKE YOU!"  
  
Happosai got a prompt ticket to Tokyo, care of Ranma's foot.  
  
Ranma was so mad he was glowing. Akane looked up at him in shock, and backed away slightly. "How DARE that little perv imply something like that! I shoulda put his head through a wall! Damn him! Why is it whenever we get..." He flushed then shut up.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane touched his arm gently. "Ignore him." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just ignore him..."  
  
Ranma pulled away and placed a finger over his lips, pointing towards the door. He arched an eyebrow and imitated holding a glass up to his ear and leaning against a door or wall. He half-grinned and pointed towards her seat.  
  
"What are you going to do with me on the chair?" She questioned as he steered her towards it, completely confused.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to play with our families minds."  
  
She felt him sit her down and gasped. "Ranma?!"  
  
His hands caressed her neck and shoulders and she let out a soft moan.  
  
He heard whispering from outside and grinned. His fingers gently kneeded the muscles in her shoulders and Akane groaned louder. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We're being listened to."  
  
"Ohhhh..." She murmered, understanding and grinning as well. Revenge for being spied on. His fingers worked gently at her sore muscles causeing her to whimper and cry out in pain or pleasure. She could hear the speach outside plainly now.  
  
"What do you suppose is going on in there, Tendo?" Genma's voice caused a sneer to cross their faces.  
  
"Sounds to me like Akane's gettin some, daddy." Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma hit a particularly sore muscle and Akane cried out in obvious pain.  
  
"Gently, Ranma!"  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled.  
  
Soun burst in the door, full demon head attack. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER AT LEAST TREAT HER LIKE SHE SHOULD BE TRE-" That was when they noticed nether child was out of their clothing, and Akane was recieving a shoulder rub. Everyone stared.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at them and arched an eyebrow. "Next time you're listening, perhaps you should be sure of the entire situation before making assumptions." Akane said, resting her hands over Ranma's. "There are times when a little privacy would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"You mean you weren't...?"  
  
The pair shook their heads and Soun burst into tears.  
  
Fushicho walked up, glancing around at the others and sweatdropping. "You guys weren't spying on those two again, were you?"  
  
Ranma and Akane just smiled at each other and with a gentle squeeze to Akane's shoulder, Ranma headed back to his room.  
  
"Ranma-" Akane started, causing him to glance back at her, his eyes somehow hopeful. She paused, noting their parent's staring at them. "Good night..."  
  
He half-smiled and nodded. "Sleep well..." With that, he wandered back to his room. 


	5. Chapter 4

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4: The God of Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinigami." A calm voice said, causing the said 'God of Death' to jerk around in surprise.  
  
"You...How is the plan going?" The dark god asked, smiling down into his little mirror of Japan. "I can see that you chose Nerima as the fiinal location. Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Because, it is home to some of the most powerful martial artists in the world, including Ranma Saotome. I have to keep it intresting, don't I?" The other god chuckled.  
  
Shinigami gave the other god a half-smile. "Saotome, hm...so you believe he will be the champion and win the...'prize'?" An evil laugh. "That fool."  
  
"These people do not yet know about the battle approaching them. They do not realize there is no champion if hate exists in their hearts. However, if Saotome wins the battle, he will also receive the prize. His spirit is..." The god dressed in red shook his head. "I have seen only one like it, belonging to a true god, the god of air and wind. There are five other aura's such as his in the entire world, lined with a gods aura."  
  
Shinigami looked towards the 'God of Battle' in shock. "God's aura?!"  
  
"Saotome Ranma's aura is lined in the same way Okami's was. His fiancee, Tendo Akane, is lined with the gold of Fushicho's. Hibiki Ryouga has an aura lined like Ryu's. Kyounji Ukyou with that of the fire & air spirit, Hotaru. Shan Pu, with that of Yuki, water & ice Spirit. Mu Tsu with that of Taka, weather & lightning Spirit."  
  
Shinigami's eyes narrowed. "That does not bode well with me..."  
  
"As well it shouldn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma woke when a hand quite rudely seized his ankle and hurled him out the window and into the pond. He, now a she, came spluttering to the surface, gasping for air. "What the hell was that for?!" He gasped.  
  
Genma stood glowering over him. "It is time you and Akane finally got married." His eyes held no room for argument.  
  
"Dad!" Ranma pulled himself from the water, his more feminine face furious. "I ain't gonna get ready till I'm damn well ready to! It's not fair to force me and Akane into a marraige we're not ready for, dammit!" He watched his father take an attack stance and glared at him. "Dad, I'm warning you..."  
  
He didn't get a change to finish. The old ghoul jumped in front of him, examining him closely. "AGH!" He screamed, scrambling backwards.  
  
"I have heard most distressing news, Muko-dono..." Colonge walked around him, her eyes contimplative. "My great-grand daughter tells me you have declared all engagements illegitamate, and void, including yours to her. What grounds are there for this?"  
  
"I don't love her, I don't even like her, she's annoying, and I didn't defeat her as a man on her territory." He said, his face irritable. "I'm gonna marry who I damn well want."  
  
"Your engagement to Akane is on your honor, Ranma!" Genma growled.  
  
"You engagement to Shampoo is on hers!" Cologne advanced on the boy as well.  
  
"Dammit, I'm sick of this crap!" Ranma exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'm sick of everyone telling me what the hell I should do! I'm almost eighteen damn years own, and I can make my decisions for myself!" He turned towards Genma, his eyes full of angry fire. "You engaged me to two women before I was old enough to know what you were doing. Akane is the first person I was engaged to, true, but if I don't marry Ukyou, her honor, and mine are at stake, and if I don't marry Shampoo, she'll try to kill whoever the hell I DO marry! Akane..." He paused.  
  
"What about me?" Akane's voice sounded from behind him, and he heard a twinge of hurt in it.  
  
He turned towards her, his eyes full of love, and pain. "I wish my life was less complicated...for both our sakes..." He said, closing his eyes. "Cologne, I will marry who I choose, and I've already chosen the one I want to marry when I'm ready...when we're ready."  
  
Cologne glared at the boy's back. "This isn't over yet, boy."  
  
"On the contrary, Cologne, It IS over. It should have been over a long time ago." Ranma glared down at the small, old woman, his blue eyes ice cold.  
  
The woman bounced away on her walking stick and he prayed that he was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Shampoo dodged an supurbely thrown spatula with ease. "Shampoo must talk to Spatula girl. About husband."  
  
Ukyou's eyes narrowed. "What about Ranma...?"  
  
The chinese girl approached the grill and sat down. "Where hospitality? Lunch must be served before plot shared." She smiled almost evilly. "Shampoo sure that Spatula girl would like to help her get third party out of picture..."  
  
Ukyou couldn't help it. She was caught. "Okay, I'll listen to your plan, as long as it doesn't involve drugs, or killing anyone."  
  
Shampoo pouted, and nodded. "Just Spatula girl distract Ranma this after zenith, Shampoo worry about rest." She smiled cajolingly. "Perhaps spatula girl can distract with some too, too good okinomiyaki?"  
  
A glint sparkled in the other girls eyes. "Alright, I'm in."  
  
Shampoo stood, smiling. "Shampoo go visit violent girl now...perhaps she want challenge. Shampoo will give her good one."  
  
Mere moments after Shampoo left, Ukyou called Ranma. "Ran-chan, we're having a special on okinomiyaki today...Oh, it's alright, Akane wont mind missing one little training session."  
  
"Oh, alright..." Ranma sounded reluctant for some reason.  
  
*Ranma, you're as good as mine...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something was up. Ranma may not be a genius, but he could tell when something wasn't quite right. And something DEFFINATELY wasn't right. He walked down the street, his mind entirely on Akane. He could almost feel stress. He hadn't told her where he was going. He knew if he had, she'd have taken it the wrong way.  
  
Ukyou was the only one Akane really saw as competition.  
  
If only Akane realized that there was really no competition at all. By the time Ukyou had showed up, he'd fallen completely, head over heals in love with Akane. She had him from hello, and she didn't realize it. Those chocolate brown eyes had seduced him without her knowledge, made him want her for reasons he dare not even think about half the time. Their fights were nothing more than a way for him to pretend he didn't feel anything for her.  
  
A show to put on to make their parents think he didn't love her. To make her think that he didn't see her as a woman. After all, he was a freak. He was cursed to change from a man to a woman when doused with cold water. The frustration he felt towards his inopportune transformations drove him almost insane.  
  
He stared across the street at his best friends Okinomiyaki restaurant and sighed heavily. The time had come for him to let go. This was the one he truely regreted doing. He never wanted to hurt Ukyou. It was his fathers fault that he was forced to do this. His fathers fault that he had to go in there and break his best friends heart. With a resolute nod, he began to stride across the street towards U-chan's.  
  
Ukyou saw him approaching. She also couldn't mistake the look in his eyes. He was determined. His expression made her insides do summersaults. There was no mistaking what such a look must mean. He had not come to eat her okinomiyaki this time. As he entered, her stomache dropped out and her heart clogged her throat.  
  
"Ucchan...you may want to close down shop..." He said softly.  
  
She shook her head. "Don't be silly." She forced the words out, and the smile remained glued to her face. "Come have some Okinomiyaki. On the house?"  
  
He sighed, sitting at the grill, in the same seat Shampoo had sat upon earlier. "Ucchan, you know why I'm here, right...I know you must have heard the rumors by know. I'd be shocked if Nabiki hasn't informed you..."  
  
Her worst dreams were coming true. The rumors were true. He'd chosen Akane, the uncute one, the one who screamed at him and abused him, and tormented him. Akane, over herself, the cute fiancee, and even Shampoo the Chinese Bimbo. She lowered her eyes. "You made your choice...and you picked...HER." She clenched her teeth together, trying not to feel the pain as she slung some batter on the grill.  
  
"You took that better than I thought you would..." He said softly, reaching across the grill and touching her hand. "You have to understand, Ucchan, I loved Akane from the start...I never wanted to hurt you, but you never stood a chance..."  
  
She grasped his hand tightly. "I knew, you idiot. I'm not your best friend for nothing. I saw the way you looked at her, and it wasn't the same way you looked at me." She lifted her free hand to wipe away some tears. "I don't know what to do anymore..." She flipped the okinomiyaki and lifted her eyes to look at Ranma.  
  
He smiled at her, his eyes encouraging. "You always will have a special place in my heart, Ucchan. You're my best friend, and the closest thing I ever had to a sister. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Suddenly, Ukyou remembered why she'd invited Ranma for some Okinomiyaki in the first place. Her stomache flipflopped and she covered her mouth. "Ranchan!" She exclaimed, switching off the grill. "Ranchan, we have to get to the Tendo's NOW! I've got to stop her!"  
  
Ranma heard the fear in her voice and jumped to his feet. "Ucchan, what is it?" He asked, standing quickly.  
  
"Shampoo! She..." She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ranchan...she talked me into joining one of her plots. She's going to try to kill Akane, I just know it, we've got to HURRY!" She looked towards the ceiling. "Take care of this?!"  
  
"Hai, Mistress."  
  
With that, Ukyou grabbed Ranma by the arm and tore out of the restaurant. In spite of his confusion, Ranma let himself get drug down the street. "Ucchan, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Ranma, Shampoo told me to distract you, while she got Akane out of the picture! She'd going to KILL her!"  
  
His face hardened. He knew although Akane didn't stand much of a chance against Shampoo, the girl was getting much better. Now that she was his student, he couldn't just allow Shampoo to kill her. Not now that he knew that he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane frowned into her mirror, sighing. That feeling was growing stronger. A stray hair fell in front of her eyes and she blew it out of the way. She didn't feel safe away from her Ranma. Even hearing the sounds of the rest of her family downstairs didn't distract her from her fears.  
  
*Something isn't right...it's something in the air...* She closed her eyes, lifting her face to the warm breeze entering through her windows. There was deffinately a feeling of change, something unnatural. Her senses had always been finely tuned towards strangeness, it had to be when you had a fiancee who's life was dangerous.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she'd done it again. Her thoughts since Ranma's admission of how he felt for her, mentally, she'd been calling him things like 'My Ranma' or 'My Fiancee'. Never 'That idiot' as she used to call him. She shivered, embracing herself. If only she could really claim him.  
  
If only he would let himself be claimed.  
  
With a quick shake of her head, she brushed those thoughts away. She had more pressing things to think about. Like the fact that she and Ranma were both getting that feeling, like lead in the bottom of their stomaches, warning them that something was coming, and it was going to hit hard, and soon.  
  
"Violent girl all alone, now..."  
  
Akane spun to see Shampoo standing in her doorway, wearing a rather sinister smile on her face. Before she could blink, the chinese girl had seized the front of her shirt and picked her up out of the chair, leaning forward, her face getting close to Akane's. "S-shampoo...?"  
  
"No husband here to save you now..." Shampoo sneered, then hurled her towards the window. "NO ONE SAVE YOU!"  
  
Akane screamed as she felt the window shatter, and she was falling down to the ground. She landed hard, scraping her hands on the dirt. "Wha-what are you doing?!"  
  
"Shampoo just getting rid of competition..." Shampoo landed neatly on the ground, sneering at her once again. She lifted her bonbori, taking a ready position. "Let's Go."  
  
Akane stood slowly, shaking. She knew she wasn't that tough yet, and Ranma was out getting an Okinomiyaki from Ucchan's. She knew she didn't stand much of a chance. She had to dodge. But she wanted to fight!  
  
While she was in conflict with herself, Shampoo attacked. "KIYA!"  
  
Akane's eyes widened and she collapsed under the blow. She reached up and touched her arm, which hung limply at her side. "Ran...ma..."  
  
Shampoo drew back for the final blow. "No one but Shampoo marry Husband. After Violent girl gone, Shampoo take care of Spatula girl! Then no one left to get in way!"  
  
"No..." Akane whispered.  
  
"DIE!" The girl brought the bonbori down fast and hard, and Akane barely managed to roll away, feeling the bonbori whoosh by her head.  
  
*That was close!!* She heard Shampoo curse, and a knee pressed into her back, the girl obviously preparing to crush her skull with the bonbori again.  
  
She heard a battle cry and watched the bonbori land on the ground beside her. *Ranma?!* Her eyes jerked up and she saw him crouched, facing Shampoo, who'd crept off her back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing..." He hissed, his eyes filled with an anger that startled even Akane. His eyes swirled with silver, his battle ki swirling around himself. "You could have killed her..."  
  
"Gave kiss of death. Violent pervert girl must die..." She smiled cruely. "Besides, she only thing in Shampoo's way..."  
  
Ranma clenched his hands into fists, and slowly walked towards Shampoo, then past her, kneeling beside Akane. "Are you okay...?" He whispered, gently stroaking her hair.  
  
"My shoulder..." She touched it, pain evident on her face. She felt him gently lifting her and gasped, holding onto him tightly. When she looked at him again, he saw he was looking at Shampoo, his eyes furious.  
  
"You think you could replace her, Shampoo?" He whispered, his body rigid. "You can't replace love by laws. I don't love you, and I never have. I love AKANE." His eyes narrowed. "If you ever touch her again...I'll kill you." He said that last part so angrily, he shocked even Akane.  
  
"B-but Shampoo love husband..." She whispered, reaching towards him.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
Shampoo's eyes began watering and she ran out of the yard, crying soundlessly.  
  
Ranma gently carried Akane into the house, then back to her room, where the window had been destroyed. He set her on the bed, and gently touched her shoulder. "It's been dislocated...I'm calling Dr. Tofu, okay, sweetheart? Wait for me, alright?"  
  
She nodded, her body trembling with shock and fear. She could feel her level of chi had increased since Ranma held her, and leaned back against the pillows. She'd never seen him like that. Never so fiercely protective of her welfare. Not that he'd neglected her, but usually, he tried to save everyone's feelings. Not just her.  
  
She heard the door open and saw Ukyou standing there with a guilty expression on her face. "Ukyou...?" She pressed her back into the headboard.  
  
Ukyou waked towards her, then clasped her hands. "I'm sorry..." the girl whispered, and big, fat tears rolled down her face. "I shouldn't have let her tell me about her plan...I shouldn't have gotten involved..."  
  
Akane smiled weakly up at her. "It's okay, Ucchan...at least you got Ranma to come back...I'm okay, right? She didn't do what she wanted to..."  
  
"I should have known that she would try to..." Ukyou looked at Akane in shock. "You called me Ucchan..." She said softly, then smiled down at Akane. "Arigatou..." She bowed to Akane, then left.  
  
Akane heard Ranma and Ukyou talking in the hall and heard soft sobs, and Ranma's gentle voice consoling her, but strangely felt no jealousy. A strange, rare smile curved up her lips and she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
When the door opened, Ranma walked in this time. "You okay, Akane...?" He asked, walking up to her and sitting on the bed, facing her. At her nod, he sighed, his body oozing relief. "Thank the gods..." He murmered, pulling her forward and kissing her forhead. "When Ukyou told me what Shampoo had said I was so afraid for you."  
  
Akane let him tilt her face up and plant a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, a soft sigh issued from her lips. "You saved me again...I wish I didn't have to be saved all the time...I wish I was strong..."  
  
"You ARE strong..." He said softly, smiling down at her. "You're a good fighter, you've got the ability, ya just lack the trainin..." He pulled her close to him, pressing his face into her shoulder. "That's what I'm here for, remember?"  
  
A fond smile passed over her lips and she embraced him back, running her hands through his hair. "Oh, Ranma..."  
  
He continued to hold her, his warmth and strength coaxing the tension from her body and slowly she slipped into a warm, contented sleep. Ranma lay her against the pillow gently, his hands running across her face. "Oh, Akane...what am I going to do? When did I start needing you so much?" He closed his eyes tightly, and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to it before going down to bring Dr. Tofu up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End part 4:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5: Training Akane  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane went to school with her arm in a spling for the next few weeks, and people were constantly accusing Ranma of not taking good enough care of her. Yet, Akane had noticed that he was being almost more attentive that normal. It honestly touched her to know how much he cared, through actions and words. Each day, he would carry her bag to school, between classes. He was constantly asking her if she was feeling alright.  
  
It made her feel special.  
  
One day, Ranma leaned over towards Akane, slipping a tiny note onto her desk. She'd been moved beside him to make room for the new kid, Oukami. Akane flipped the note open. In Ranma's sloppy handwriting was written an invitation.  
  
Akane, Fushicho and Oukami invited us to go get a drink (Non- alchoholic) after school. Wanna come?  
  
She caught his eyes and nodded. She saw a warm smile spread across his face and blushed, looking back down at her notes. She heard the squeek of a desk and saw Ranma scooting closer. Her blush darkened slightly. "Wh- what are you doing?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Reading." He said with a wry grin, pointing down at her book. He stared intently at the book, pretending to read, while he slipped his hand between the desks and wrapped his around hers. He glanced up to her face and saw her eyes getting teary. Quickly, he bussed the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
She couldn't help it. Since Shampoo's attack, Ranma had been treating her with undescribable tenderness, and to her suprise, Ukyou was taking it well, and being supportive. She'd never felt this happy in her life. She'd always considered Ukyou her friend, yet, her greatest rival as well. This coupled with Ranma's new, protective, yet tender side, was making her her almost extatic.  
  
Ranma examined her face closely, then glanced around the class. Alot of the people were looking at them out of the corner of their eyes and muttering, their eyes full of anger. He glanced back towards his fiancee and noticed she'd regained some semblance of control and sighed in relief. It was going to be another long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked towards the new cafe in the heart of Tokyo, Akane was looking in store windows, specifically ones with beautiful gowns and formal wear. In other windows, were sparkling rings and earings. Ranma gulped as he looked at the rings. Inside his pocket was his last three years savings that Nabiki had managed not to swindle out of him. It was about 300,000 yen. Akane stopped infront of a particularly attractive ring and looked at it longingly. Ranma flushed, and heard Fushicho and Oukami laughing merrily and teasing her.  
  
"I bet you'd like Ranma to buy that for you, wouldn't you!" Fushicho teased, smiling sweetly. She grabbed Akane's arm and drug her into the store, a reluctant Ranma and Oukami following. "Come on, Akane, try it on!"  
  
Akane got the store clerk to get the ring so she could try it on and her eyes lit up with joy as she found it was a perfect fit. She was gazing at it with such unbelievable longing that it about ripped Ranma's heart out. Finally, she removed it and handed it back to the clerk. "Thank you, but it's far to expensive." She said softly, then they left, heading towards the cafe once again.  
  
She didn't notice Ranma examine the price of the ring as they passed it in the window again.  
  
When they reached the cafe, a girl the same age as them showed them to a seat. "My name's Yuki and I'll be your waitress today." The voice was rather cold.  
  
"Um...I'll have a coffee..." Akane said meekly.  
  
"Three coffees, Yuki." Fushicho said with a wink. "And you, Ranma."  
  
"Um..." He just shrugged. "The same, I guess..." He almost ordered one of the delicious parfaits, but forced himself to be a man as long as he was in this body.  
  
Akane noticed where his eyes were resting and she grinned. "And a large parfait with two spoons." She felt Ranma's eyes on her face and giggled.  
  
Fushicho's eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful idea, Akane! Yuki, would you double that?"  
  
"Hai." Yuki finished jotting down them and smiled at Fushicho. "It's good to see you again, Fushicho, Oukami."  
  
"It's good to see you too. Say hi to the others for us."  
  
Ranma blinked, looking back and forth between them. When their drinks and parfaits arrived, Akane pushed one of the spoons towards Ranma. "Huh?" He questioned, blinking at her in suprise.  
  
"You don't fool me, Ranma. You couldn't take your eyes off the parfait list." She picked up her spoon and took a delicate bite of theirs. "This way, no one has to think you're being unmanly."  
  
He shook his head, picking up a spoon and taking a bite of it himself. It was delicious. If he hadn't been sharing it, he'd have devoured it himself. They sat there for a long while before he noticed Fushicho seemed edgy. "Fushicho-san?" He questioned around the spoon in his mouth.  
  
She jumped, looking at him. "Oh, it's nothing." She said, smiling reassuringly. Yet, it was something, and everyone at the table knew it. Fushicho knew the other spirits wouldn't be down here unless something really major was going to happen. Which could only mean one thing-She shook her head, taking a bite of her parfait. There was no way the Shinigami was stupid enough to start anything yet. He wasn't that stupid. Yet...if he wasn't, why had the other spirits come to Earth?  
  
This does not bode well. She thought, looking outside. Not well at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Akane seperated from Fushicho & Oukami, taking the long way home, across the bridge, and past the school. Every now and then, Ranma would glance out of the corner of his eyes and look at Akane in concern. She seemed drawn tight as a wire. "Akane?" He asked, stopping and turning towards her fully. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid." She admitted, looking down at the ground in front of them. "I'm afraid when all hell breaks loose that I'm going to die..." She felt Ranma's hands on her shoulders. "I'm afraid that I'm going to loose everything I love..."  
  
He put his arms around her tightly. "I wont let that happen. I'll protect you, I swear it." He buried his face into his shoulder. "You should know that I'll always protect you." He placed a sweet kiss to her neck, his hands running down her arms to her hands.  
  
She turned to look back at him. "Ranma, what's going to happen to us? We managed to get up the nerve to tell each other how we feel, but...was it because we really feel that way, or because we need each other's help to get through all of this?" She turned back to look at him, her eyes swimming. "And what's causing all this tension, lately? Have you noticed how many more riots and things are going on? What's going ON here?"  
  
He turned her around, his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know, Akane. But we can get through it together, right?" He lifted a hand and cupped her face. He watched as she closed her eyes, leaning into his palm. "I'll be by your side through the whole thing, okay? I promise. I wont let you down."  
  
Her eyes went misty and she threw her arms around him tightly. He was right. Ranma would always be there. No one could defeat her fiancee. He was too strong to be defeated. Nothing would ever take him away from her.  
  
Ranma let her cling to him, returning her desperate embrace with one of his own, hoping against hope that he was right.  
  
Akane finally pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes, her's misting with tears. "Ranma..." She flushed, feeling the strength of his arms around her waist. Then she remembered they were in public. She broke free of the embrace and backed away slightly.  
  
He watched her through hurt eyes. "Akane?" He reached towards her, once again to pull her back to him, but she backed away farther. "What is it?"  
  
With a choaked sob, she spun away from him and ran. She ignored his voice calling after her, continuing to run from him. It was stupid, she knew. He was the one thing in this world that was constant for her. Ranma would always find her, would always save her. Was that why she ran from him? She slowed to a stop, looking around. She'd run into a part of Nerima she had never strayed to before. She didn't recognize anything.  
  
She trembled slightly, hearing a soft growling noise. "Ran...ma?" She questioned in a tremulous voice. She saw six glowing red eyes from a nearby alleyway and backed away slightly. The eyes stalked closer until the creature was illuminated by the streetlight.  
  
The dog had three heads, and the only way she could describe it was a monster. She'd seen pictures from mythology, when they were studying Greek and Roman mythology. It was Cerebus, the three-headed dog that guarded the gates of hell.  
  
It snarled at her, stalking closer still, all three heads revealing inch- long teeth, dripping with saliva.  
  
She continued to back away until she felt a brick wall behind her. Whimpers of fear tore from her throat. "Ranma..." She begged, wishing just this once, that he'd followed her. "Oh, gods, I'm going to die..."  
  
"Kill the girl." A voice from nowhere ordered and the dog prepared to spring upon her. It lunged and she felt herself knocked to the ground by it's weight. She imediately used her arms to guard her face and neck, feeling the teeth tearing at her arms. The acrid stench of blood overpowered the stench of their breath, and she continued to shiver, feeling the beasts claws tearing at her stomache. A few more moments and she'd be dead. She knew it. Her vision was fading out.  
  
Suddenly, the beast was growling at someone else. Akane turned her head weakly and looked at who'd distracted it. She could see him standing under the streetlight, his battle aura flaring blue around him, bits of silver flickering inside of that.  
  
It was Ranma.  
  
Relief flooded her. She felt the beast turn it's attention towards her fiancee and forced herself to sit upright. Ranma's eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at the beast. Ranma stalked towards it slowly, and the pair sized each other up. He didn't break eye-contact with it, his eyes narrow with anger, his aura blazing around him.  
  
Finally, with a pitiful whimper, the dog disappeared.  
  
Ranma straightened, dispelling the aura and finally approached his finacee. "Are you okay, Akane?" He asked, offering her his hand. When he saw the blood that had soaked her shirt, his breaths stopped. "Oh, gods..." He whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Akane? Are you alright?" He cradled her gently, then carefully lifted her in his arms. "Just hold on, love...I'll get you to Doctor Tofu's..." He continued to whisper soothing things in her ear, his heart fluttering in his chest in fear. He hadn't tasted fear like this since Jusendo. He shook his head, and walked quickly along the street. He could feel the steady drain on his chi, but it didn't matter to him. Akane was alive.  
  
That was all that mattered.  
  
He closed his eyes, kissing her forhead. "We'll be there soon, just keep your eyes open, okay?" He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed. "Open your eyes!" He commanded, breaking into a run. "Don't you dare close your eyes, Akane! You have to live, please, please Akane!"  
  
She cracked her eyelids, peering up at him. "Ranma..." She slipped her arms around his neck. "You saved me..." She murmered, resting her cheek on his neck.  
  
"Hai." He whispered back, watching the buildings fly by. He reached the clinic in record time. Dashing up the stairs, he set her on one of the beds and ran to the back room, where Tofu was treating a scraped knee. "Tofuu..." He gasped, out of breath. "It's Akane...she's hurt...please..."  
  
Tofuu noticed the state Ranma was in, which could only be described as complete disarray. The way Ranma only got when Akane was in mortal danger. He dropped the antiseptic and picked up his bag. "The dojo?"  
  
"I brought her here. We...were on our way...home..." Ranma staggered out of the room and collapsed in a chair beside her bed.  
  
Tofuu followed him and stared in shock at the damage. "What on earth did this?" Tofu asked, grabbing the neck of her shirt and ripping it down the center. He carefully examined the wounds, noting Ranma had his head in his hands and was shaking like a leaf on a tree. "Ranma, please wait outside." Tofuu said softly, touching the boy's shoulder. "Call the dojo, tell them what happened."  
  
Ranma nodded and walked slowly from the room.  
  
When he was gone, the doctor swiftly went to work. By the time Ranma returned, the wounds had already been cleaned. Tofu had pulled out a needle and thread and was preparing to stitch them closed. "Hold her hands, Ranma. But be gentle."  
  
Ranma nodded, holding his fiancee's hands for dear life. It took him a moment, but he noticed she wasn't pulling chi from him anymore. In fact, she wasn't pulling chi from anyone. He almost went into a panick. "Doctor, her chi, she isn't draining it from me!" He desperately checked her wrist for a pulse, and when that didn't work, he checked her neck. His hands were shaking so bad he couldn't feel one. "Doctor!"  
  
"She's fine, Ranma." Tofuu said gently, as he finally sewed and bandaged the last wound. "She's just managed to gain control of her own chi."  
  
Ranma's eyes flashed wide and he gently took her hands, holding them to his face. "Akane..." He whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. I think I hear your families coming." Tofuu left, and when the door was closed, Ranma dropped his head onto Akane's shoulder and cried.  
  
Akane's eyes slowly opened again and she saw Ranma against her. "Ranma?" She croaked, touching his head with one gentle hand. When his face raised, she sucked in a breath. He was crying. "Ranma..." She closed her eyes, pulling him into her arms carefully, because although she was medicated for the pain, it still hurt.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, putting his arms tight around her. "Oh, you dummy, why'd you run off like that, anyways?" He kissed her neck, then up to her face where he kissed her repeatedly. "Oh, gods, I was so afraid you were dead..."  
  
She lifted her hand and caressed his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him, her eyes swimming. "I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him for dear life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When it came time for Akane to return home, Ranma refused to let anyone else touch her. He carried her, letting her sleep against his shoulder. He looked down at her, unable to believe she had survived. She was alive. She had lived.  
  
He had never felt so relieved.  
  
Well, not since Jusendo, at least.  
  
Ranma knew that their parents could tell that the atmosphere between them had changed. He could feel it easily. It was just a matter of time before they tried to hoodwink them into another shotgun wedding. Last time they knocked him out and stuffed him in a monkey suit. He silently wondered what they'd try to do this time. He wouldn't go along with it. Not if Akane didn't want to. Not this time.  
  
As he walked up the stairs to her room, he could hear his father and her's plotting. No doubt, planning their next attempt to get them married. He reached deep into his pocket, and fiddled with the ring he'd bought for her today while they were in the jewelery store. She hadn't seen. None of the other's had. He'd bought the very same ring she'd tried on. His first 'love gift'. He had decided that this time, they wouldn't be forced into a wedding. He was going to propose to her willingly.  
  
Soun came upstairs as Ranma laid the sleeping Akane on her bed. "We need a word with you, son." Soun's voice was teary, as if he was about to burst into tears, at any moment.  
  
With a sigh, Ranma got to his feet and followed Soun from the room. "What is it?" He asked, his face perfectly calm, although he could feel the anger boiling inside him.  
  
"When we get downstairs."  
  
When they entered the main room, Ranma found his mother sitting primly on the floor, her face rather serious. Genma also sat down there, in his human form for once. Ranma sat down, crossing his legs.  
  
"What do you intend to do about Akane?" Nodoka asked calmly. "I can see you love her-" When Ranma opened his mouth to object. "It does no good to lie, Ranma. I've seen that look in more eyes than just your own. You love her, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ranma was shocked. He'd expected his fathers to try to force him into this, and from the expression on their faces, they still wanted to. He lowered his eyes. He wanted to marry her, that was for sure. But he didn't want his father to have done something right for a change. This was another battle that he's been fighting. He loved her, he'd known that for a long time, even if he only admitted it recently. Yet, he couldn't let his father win. "Momma, I-"  
  
"Well?"  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes pleading. "Momma, it's not just my decision what happens. It's Akane's life too. I...I want to marry her." He said softly, and tried to ignore their fathers dancing around like idiots. "But if she doesn't want to marry me, I'm not going to force her to." He looked at the floor. "I don't care if it's manly of me or not. I'm not gonna force her to do somethin she doesn't wanna do."  
  
Nodoka smiled sweetly at her son. "Do not worry, Ranma. I think that you and Akane should be the one's to decide anyways. I'll make sure they don't plan any shot-gun weddings for you." She added with a wink.  
  
Ranma stood, trying to ignore the shaking of his knees. "Thank you, momma."  
  
"Besides." Her smile broadened. "I believe that you are quite manly for deciding not to force her into it if she doesn't want it. I trust my husband and her father will give her the same courtesy." She glared at them, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
They cowered away from her, hiding their victory fans.  
  
Ranma walked back upstairs on shaking legs. That had gone better than he thought it would. Then again, his mother always was the more sane of the Saotome's. When he reached Akane's room, he heard soft crying from inside and quietly opened the door to find Akane sitting upright, her hands on the wounds on her stomache. "Akane?" He questioned gently.  
  
Her eyes darted up to him, filled with desparing tears. "I'm going to scar, aren't I?" She whispered, a big, fat tear rolling down her soft cheek. There were a few smaller scratches on her face, but her stomache was a mesh of where Tofuu had sewn the wounds closed again.  
  
Ranma walked towards her, sitting beside her on the bed and putting a gentle arm around her. "It's okay. They'll heal eventually, trust me. Even the worst scars fade with time." He kissed her cheek, brushing the hair from her eyes. Slowly, he helped her lay back down and took her hand, gazing down into her big brown eyes. "Akane..." He began, his voice faultering for a moment. "I love you..."  
  
She smiled timidly, her eyes getting misty again. "I love you, too..."  
  
"I was so afraid I was going to loose you..." He stroaked her face gently, caressing one of the tiny cuts across her cheek. "I...Akane...will you...that is...would you..." He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.  
  
She looked at him in complete confusion. "Ranma?" She squeezed his hand, tilting her face to the side. "What's wrong?"  
  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out the tiny, square box. He swallowed hard and slowly opened the box, turning it to face her. "Akane..." He closed his eyes and pulled the ring from the box, taking her hand and pressing it into it. "Marry me?" He finally finished, his voice whisper soft, so soft he wasn't sure she had heard him because she was so still...so silent...He opened his eyes and saw no expression on her face. What have I done?! He wondered.  
  
She stared at the ring, recognizing it immediately. It was the one Fushicho had convinced her to try on. Ranma had bought it. She knew she should feel extremely happy. After all, Ranma had proposed to her, he was willing to marry her for love. Not for the engagement their parents had aranged. Then why didn't she answer him?  
  
He let his shoulders slump in defeat. "You don't have to answer yet...I mean, I haven't been much of a fiancee. We only admitted we loved each other awhile ago..." He lowered his face so she couldn't see the tears struggling to pierce his eyes. "Keep the ring." He said in an unsteady voice. "I don't have any other use for it...if you decide you don't want to marry me...Keep it anyways. Unless you want to return it to the store." He stood on even more unsteady knees and walked towards the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He stopped, turning towards her, his face confused. "Akane?" To his shock, there were tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Why now? Why couldn't you have done this before these nervous feelings started? Why couldn't you have admitted it at the wedding fiasco?!" She began crying uncontrollably.  
  
Ranma stood at the door, his heart shattered on the floor of her bedroom. "I'm sorry, Akane." He whispered, opening the door and walking out.  
  
Inside, Akane slipped the ring partially on her index finger, staring at it through eyes filled with tears. It was a lovely ring. She'd noticed when she'd seen it in the store window. It was white gold, with engraved cherry blossoms in it, each blossom having a diamond in the center. She turned the ring around and around. She really did love him. But what if-  
  
She refused to let herself think of the if's. Instead, she lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma carried Akane's things to school the next day. By now, half of Nerima had heard of the dog attacking Akane and once again, everyone blamed Ranma.  
  
He didn't even attempt to defend himself. He was still too depressed about what had transpired between himself and Akane the previous night. He refused to look at her, instead, looking at his desk in classes. Yet, he still shadowed her everywhere. It was actually beginning to get on Akane's nerves, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she took it in good graces, letting everyone think that nothing had changed between herself and her fiancee.  
  
Yet, everyone could tell that there was a great amount of tension between the two. Even Ukyou. She confronted Ranma at lunch about it.  
  
"Ranchan." She stood with her hands on her hips at the grill. "Why aren't you eating lunch with Akane?"  
  
Ranma didn't look at Ukyou as he answered. "She doesn't need me overthere, does she? She's a big girl, a martial artist." He sighed heavily. "She doesn't need me..." He closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Ranchan?" Ukyou saw Ranma's shoulder's shaking and immediately crouched down beside him, hugging him gently. "Tell me." She ordered. "I'm your friend, right? I deserve to know."  
  
He sighed in frustration and threw his hands in the air. "She be so damned infuriating sometimes, you know? I mean...she says she loves me..." His voice dropped as he said this. "But when I asked her to marry me...she didn't say anything...just sat there...and then she started crying and yelling at me about the wedding fiasco and-Ukyou, I think I made a mistake last night..."  
  
"Too late now." She flipped the okinomiyaki onto his bento and looked over at him. "She'll come around, Ranchan. She loves you, too, everyone can see it. I bet she's just worried about all the tension in the air."  
  
Ranma munched on the pancake, unable to find joy in the food, something rare for Ranma. "What can I do? She may as well have rejected me..."  
  
She bopped him on the head with her spatula. "She kept the ring, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." He admitted, grudgingly. "But probably only because I told her to keep it."  
  
"I doubt it." Ukyou patted his arm. "She just needs time, Ranchan. I'm sure of it. Just give her some more time. You two have always loved each other, you just need time to get used to the fact. I know you two are going to get married. Or at least you better. We need a Ranma & Akane Jr. running around here!"  
  
Ranma's tension broke and he was forced to laugh. With a nod, he stood. "Can you help me train Akane today? I'm thinking-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking home with Ranma was alot more relaxed than walking to school with him, which pleased Akane. He was talking to her again, his gentle voice soothing her already frayed nerves. Also to her great relief, he didn't mention his proposal, and he didn't critisize her for wearing the ring.  
  
Instead, he walked home, holding her hand in his, smiling down at her, his eyes gentle, his attitude not dissimilar as it had been before, when her arm had been dislocated by Shampoo. "Are we training today, Ranma?" She asked, looking up at him, her eyes bright.  
  
He smiled gently at her. "We'll see. You're not too sore from your wounds, right?" He gently touched her arm, noting the wince on her face.  
  
She looked defiantely at him. "I'm fine!" She lied, lifting her chin. "I'm not a total weakling, Ranma." She marched ahead of him, her head raised high.  
  
Ranma watched her walk, his eyes on the cuts. He should have been there with her. This shouldn't have happened to her. He should have gotten there faster, dammit! Why did she have to run off yesterday?!  
  
But it didn't matter. What's done was done, and it couldn't be changed. So he walked along behind her, his face calm, his eyes, however were turbulant. "I think we're going to practice attack detection today, Akane." He said evenly as they walked into the dojo. "Starting now."  
  
Akane spun towards him, lifting her arms, preparing to block the blow he was going to deliver, but he hadn't moved. A few light strikes hit her in the back and she fell towards Ranma, not having expected them. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to see Ukyou standing there, her stance relaxed.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to attack you." Ranma scolded gently, setting her back on her feet. "I said you're going to have to figure out who's attacking and from where." He pulled out a black belt and tied it around her eyes. "You aren't going to be hit hard enough to hurt you, but you're going to have to figure out where we're coming from."  
  
"Who's idea was this?" Akane asked in a tremulous voice.  
  
"Mine." Ranma responded. There was a pause and he continued. "Akane, if you're afraid-"  
  
"Ranchan, she needs to learn this." Ukyou scolded. "You must treat her as a student now."  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. He turned Akane around a few times and released her, cicling in the opposite direction. "Akane, you're going to have to feel us coming through your other senses. Are you ready?"  
  
Akane gave a short quick nod, and Ukyou launched an extremely gentle attack towards Akane's chest, her feet never touching the floor. Akane managed to block a fourth of the blows.  
  
Ranma stopped. "What did you feel?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure..." Her voice was shaking almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay, try again." This time, Ranma came towards her, his hands flying at almost full speed, stopping just centimeter's from her torso.  
  
She backed away slightly, feeling the slight pressure on her chest. The feet sprung away lightly. "Again." She said softly. Someone sprung upwards, and Akane lifted her hands to block an downward blow, but was suprised to feel a few light taps to her chest.  
  
"You're not concentrating, Akane." Ukyou's voice said softly, from behind her.  
  
Akane spun, lashing out.  
  
Footsteps padded lightly on the floor and she felt a wave of cool wash over her as her new attaker lunged towards her. She blocked a few, but still felt that gentle pressure around her shoulders.  
  
She was getting irritated.  
  
"I don't know, Ranchan. Maybe she doesn't have what it takes to do this."  
  
Ukyou's voice taunted in her ears. Akane growled and turned towards her voice. "Yes, I do. Now ATTACK ME!" She was furious. Yet, suddenly, as the cool of one of their aura's washed over her, she could see it. In her mind, she could see the blue aura. It sparkled with silver, telling her it was Ranma. Her eyes narrowed in concentration behind the gi belt and she flipped backwards, then dropped to her knees, swinging her leg out to trip him.  
  
Applause filled the dojo and she could hear Ranma and Ukyou cheering her. Gentle hands untied the belt and she stared up into Ranma's smiling eyes. "I... did it?" She questioned softly, meekly.  
  
Ranma put his arms around her waist and lifted her up, twirling her around the dojo. "You did wonderful!"  
  
"I...I could see your aura..." She said softly. It was...silvery blue, I could see it in my mind..." She saw the shock on their faces and blinked. "What? What is it?"  
  
Ranma frowned a bit. "I've never seen one in my mind before. Usually it's just a sensation. A feeling. I can tell who's aura is who's by feel..."  
  
Ukyou nodded. "It's the same way with me. I don't think anyone's ever seen anyone's aura with their mind before."  
  
Akane blinked, looking between them. "But...But I saw it...plain as day..."  
  
He ran his hand through her hair. "I don't doubt you did, Akane." He said, caressing her face gently. "Come on, guys, let's get some food. I'm sure Akane's famished..."  
  
Akane walked out ahead of them, and Ukyou grabbed Ranma's arm. "Ranma, it isn't possible she could see your aura..."  
  
He watched Akane go, then looked back at Ukyou. "Ucchan...I don't think anything is impossible when it comes to her." 


	7. Chapter 6

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 6: The Savior  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat in the dojo, feeling her aura around her, seeing it as yellow golden in her mind. She kept her eyes closed, trying to focus that aura between her small hands, but everytime she almost got there, her concentration broke. She was getting frustrated.  
  
She sighed, opening her eyes, and looks at the opposite wall of the dojo, her face tired. She didn't understand why she had to struggle with everything that came so easily to Ranma. After her lesson today, Ranma told her he was going to teach her how to manipulate her chi to do attacks and defense, and knew that only meant one thing.  
  
She'd learned to control the vampiric tendencies of her aura.  
  
While it made her happy, part of her realized that this meant that she wouldn't be able to ask Ranma to hold her after training. She groaned, flopping back onto her back. She was never going to be able to get control of her aura if she wanted Ranma to hold her all the time. She loved it when he held her after she trained. She loved it when he whispered her name into her hair in a husky, soft voice.  
  
She lifted her left hand to her face, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. Why had he waited so long to propose to her? She would have said yes ages ago. What was he so afraid of?  
  
The answer was clear. She'd known it for a long time. He was afraid that she would reject him because of his curse.  
  
She sat painfully, putting a hand to her stomache, where the dog had tried to rip her appart. She managed to get most of the way up, but fell back, since she felt tugging at her stitches. She winced as she hit the ground, lifting her shirt and looking down at her stomache. The jagged cuts made her want to run from the dojo and vomit. She felt ugly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them and began to roll down her face. What did he see in her? Did he propose because he felt sorry for her? Because she needed protection? She tried to withhold her sobs, but they were being ripped from her chest by force. She curled up on her side, trembling, not wanting the world to see her tears.  
  
Ranma walked in a short time later, and stopped upon seeing her. "Akane?" He asked gently, walking over and kneeling beside her prone form. "Are you alright?"  
  
Akane just waved her hand, trying to indicate she wanted to be alone.  
  
He sighed, putting his hands on her upper arms and coaxing her into a sitting position. "Come on, sweetheart, I said we were going to start chi training today, remember?" He saw the tears on her cheeks and gently wiped them away. "Love, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing..." She choaked. "It's just..." She lifted her eyes and saw concern shining in his deep, ocean blue eyes. She threw her arms around him. "I'm ugly, aren't I..." She whispered. "I'm scarred and ugly..."  
  
He blinked, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away. "What are you talking about?" He whispered, cupping her face and lifting it so he could look into it. "Ugly?" His eyes searched hers. "Akane, I don't care about the scars...I care about what's in here..." He rested his hand against the middle of her chest, his other caressing the back of her head. "Now come on, let's get to work." He hooked his hands under her armpits and hauled her onto her feet, careful not to put stress on the stitches.  
  
Akane stared up at him, her eyes swimming. "What if I don't get it right?"  
  
Ranma looked over and gave her a heart-stopping grin. "Akane, you can do anything. I learned that from training you. You're nowhere near your maximum potential yet. You'll get it. It just may take time."  
  
She sighed, searching for an emotion strong enough to generate chi. The first thing she thought of was her anger, but that wasn't the best idea. She'd learned from Cologne that chi attacks using emotions tend to make that emotion stronger.  
  
Confidence wasn't going to work either, because she wasn't feeling very confident about this at the moment. "Ranma..." She began nervously.  
  
He walked over towards her, and placed a hand on either shoulder. "It's okay, Akane. I'll help you. There's no way you couldn't get this." He smiled at her gently, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forhead gently.  
  
She sighed, nodding, and letting him get behind her, cupping his hands around her own. "N-now what?"  
  
He put his lips towards her ear, and smiled, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo. "Okay, first, relax. This isn't something people usually get the first time, or even the first couple of times..."  
  
"That's comforting..." She complained. "You learned hiryu shoten ha in a day."  
  
"That's because I'm so stubborn I wont sleep when I'm trying to learn a new move." He said, grinning wryly. "Besides, I didn't get it right for a long time, either." Gently, he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Now relax and concentrate on an emotion that's stronger than any other."  
  
She shivered at the feeling of his lips against her throat. Maybe she should ask him what she should use. But that wouldn't do. She had to do this in a reasonable way. She needed to think of something strong...Her eyes lit up. Happiness was an emotion! She closed her eyes and concentrated on it. This had to work. She was happy, after all! Ranma's arms were around her, his lips near her ear, gently instructing her about how exactly she was supposed to do this.  
  
Ranma felt her aura growing warmer and warmer. "Now, focus that feeling between your hands." He said, his breath stirring the air beside her ear. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against her shoulder in the relaxed hug.  
  
I can do this, I can do this, I MUST do this...she chanted to herself mentally, while trying to force the energy down her arms and through her palms. She was getting so tired. She managed to get a little of the warmth to spread down her arms to her elbows, but it refused to go any farther. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she mentally begged it. Please...please, I want Ranma to be proud of me...oh, gods, please...  
  
But it was too late. Her happiness was gone, and her aura had now fizzed out.  
  
He could feel her trembling as the chi dispensed. He opened his eyes and smiled. "You did great." He said softly.  
  
"I...I can't do it!" She burst into tears. "I was trying to be happy, because that's a positive emotion, right?! But I couldn't do it!"  
  
Ranma sat, pulling her into his lap. "It's okay, Akane!" He insisted. You remember how long it took me before I could find an emotion that would counter Shi Shi Hokodan?" He stroaked her hair gently. "Maybe happiness isn't the emotion you should try to use."  
  
"But...that's the only positive one that I know!" She clung to him, crying.  
  
"Hey, that's not true..." He said softly, his face somewhat hurt. "There are other, stronger emotions." He ran a hand through her hair, smiling gently. "Don't worry, Akane, you did great for a first time."  
  
"But still not as good as you..." She refused to look at him. "I...I wanted to make you proud of me..." She began shaking again and put her face in her hands. "I wanted to do something good, and make you proud of me..."  
  
He soothed her hair back gently. "Akane, I AM proud of you..." He whispered, easing her face up. "How could I NOT be proud of you? You're so strong, stronger than me, believe it or not. My skills have almost reached their peak... when your's do, you're going to be able to clean the floor with me." He kissed her tears, then her lips. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll work on it again tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her gi sleeve. "Thank you, Ranma." She said, trying to smile, and failing miserably. She only managed to look more pitiful, more miserable. She saw the pain on Ranma's face and quickly turned to go. "Thank you for everything." She ran from the dojo, refusing to look back.  
  
Ranma watched her go and sighed. If only he was better with words. Then, maybe she wouldn't look so sad. Then, maybe he'd be able to make her feel better. He groaned deep in his throat and plopped down in the middle of the dojo. He really needed to brush up on his people skills.  
  
Glancing around the dojo, he searches for something to take his mind off the stress of actually failing in something. He wished he could go to Akane and hold her, and make her smile, but he knew she wouldn't let him. She was too proud. I wish she'd let me be strong for her...he thought, closing his eyes and flopping back to his back. It made him really upset that he could never be as close to Akane as he'd like to be because of both of their pride.  
  
Her's refused to let her want to love a guy, especially a pervert one like him. His hands shook a bit. Was that why she hadn't said yes when he proposed? He wondered, putting a hand to his face. Maybe she only wanted a friend with benifits at the moment? Was it his curse? Was she really not intrested in marrying him...?  
  
He rolled onto his stomache. Their pride was a pain. His didn't want him to marry her because that would mean letting his father know he did something right for the first time in his life. He continued to shift as he though, eventually winding up face up again, with his eyes closed.  
  
Suddenly, hot breath swept across his face, and he opened his eyes, startled.  
  
The dog that had attacked Akane was leaning over him, drool dripping from it's mouth...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushicho sat in the library, looking up ancient lore, her eyes troubled. She'd noticed the evil aura approaching the city of Nerima, and it frightened her. A precious few things were able to frighten the Goddess of Fire. She shook her head, rubbing her neck. She'd been through half of the ancient lore in the place, and it was taking too long.  
  
Maybe she should just go ask the other spirits.  
  
That was another thing that bothered her. The others usually tried to avoid the human realm, aside from herself and Oukami, who were closer to their charges than the other four. What had managed to get them down here? She was almost certain that it involved what Oukami had been speaking about.  
  
But what would frighten them so much that they'd leave the safety of heaven and come to earth? The lack of answers to the questions that were filling her brain was beginning to make her head hurt. Something about being in great danger...surely, there must be something.  
  
She scratched the top of her head, pouring over another book, when suddenly, a feeling of great terror grabbed her. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, trying to pick up more. More of whatever was being transmitted from the realm of heaven, through the realm of Earth.  
  
"...Time to...battle...death...cross us...go...Nerima...Saot...Ran...God...Battle...time... s...now..."  
  
She only caught fleeting bits of the message, but it made her heart freeze. "Saotome Ranma..." Her eyes darted around madly, fear grasping her. A more recent addition to heaven had been very intrested in the human named Saotome Ranma. He seemed too intrested. What was his name again?  
  
She tapped her teeth, flipping through the book hurriedly, trying to remember.  
  
'And death shall come to those who cross us. The time for the final battle has come. Go to the sacred city, and fight the battle over the fate of the world.'  
  
Her eyes halted at that passage. It was so close...but slightly different. She looked for an explanation, and she saw that it was a contest run by the God of Battle, held every million years, to decide who would take the place as the ruler of Earth. Usually, this position was held by a god, the last one to win was the present god, the God of Rebirth.  
  
As far as she knew, there were no plans of having another match for at least another thousand years.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
Her mind flashed to a conversation she'd walked in on, between the runt and the God of Battle. Her eyes widened in fear. "Masaka?!" She slammed the book closed and grabbed her jacket. She almost broke the door as she hit it, pushing it open and running out into the elements. She had to talk to Oukami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oukami was walking home, a nice, tall vanilla ice cream in his hands. He was wearing a moderately carefree expression on his face, not unusual for him. He had known what was going to happen, which was easy, being the brother of the God of the Future. More frequently than he'd ever admitted, he'd taken a peek into his brother's crystal ball and seen what was going to happen to his charge.  
  
Oh, true, he knew about the God of Death's plan. He also knew the fates of all the contestants in the battle, as well. Even Ranma and Akane's. He knew what the outcome of the battle would be and that suited him just fine. He leaned down to take a bite of his ice cream, and as he did, something ran directly into him, causing the ice cream to go all over his face.  
  
He wasn't happy.  
  
He turned to face the offender and found Fushicho with a furious expression on her face. "Fushicho..." He stared at her for a long moment.  
  
"You..." She panted for breath. "You knew about this..." Her eyes became more bird-like and some of her hair, which was falling out, turning into feathers as they pulled away from her scalp.  
  
His eyes widened. "Fushicho?" He put his hands on her shoulders, helping her stand upright. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know what the God of Death is planning." Fushicho panted, her face pale. "I know that he has talked the God of Battle into holding another Battle! I caught a snippet of the message he's sending to all the martial artists!" She stared into his pale silver eyes, her black one's furious. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
He held up a hand, placing it over her lips. "Fushicho, we must talk...in private. This isn't something the humans should hear yet." He pulled out a handkerchief and mopped the ice cream from his face. "Do not worry, I know how this is all going to turn out. But no, I wont tell you."  
  
"Oukami-"  
  
"It is better if fewer people directly involved actually know how this is going to end, my student. Remember that."  
  
She nodded with a sigh and let him lead her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma managed to roll from under the beast seconds before it tried to rip his face off his skull. He flipped back up onto his feet, his eyes wide. He noticed it was alot larger than it had looked last night. He swallowed hard, eyeing it carefully. It was stalking towards it, and he barely managed to keep eyecontact with it as they circled each other.  
  
"Prey for the predator..." A soft, silken voice purred.  
  
Ranma was distracted by it long enough that the dog had time to lunge towards him, slamming him forcefully into the wall of the dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane looked, up, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked towards her window and saw the dojo light was on. "I should probably go talk to him..." Besides, she wouldn't admit it, but she wanted him to hold her again.  
  
She stood, stretching and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma kicked the dog away, and stood, trying to ignore the fact that his vision was blurring. Blows to the head always worried him. He wasn't built like a sherman tank like Ryouga, and although being almost constantly malleted in the head by Akane helped some, one hit from her was alot different from being tackled into a wall when you're not expecting it.  
  
He forced himself to keep an eye on the dog, it's three heads, six eyes, which were now turning into twelve...He shook his head hard, trying to stay focused.  
  
The dog lunged again, knocking him to the floor, even though he tried to dodge. He managed to keep his hands on it's breastbone, keeping it from being able to tear at his skin with it's sharp teeth. But his strength was failing, his eyesight blurring more.  
  
The last thing he heard before slipping into blissful darkness was the sound of Akane calling out his name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane screamed when she entered the dojo. Ranma was barely holding the three-headed dog back, but she could tell that he wasn't doing well. There was a small crack in the back of the dojo, and a bit of blood on the wall, and pooling under his head.  
  
His eyes had slipped closed by the time she had managed to get into the dojo, his body limp, his hand slippnig away from the dog's breastbone.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "Ranma...?" She whispered, her hands trembling. She took a step towards him, but stopped at the sound of the dog growling at her. Her eyes turned towards it, burning in angry pain. She heard the rest of the family joining, but right now, she didn't want their help. She heard Kasumi run to call the doctor, but she was too busy circling the dojo, the dog stalking her all the way.  
  
Now, she understood what he meant by stronger emotions. She could feel concern for him building in her chest. That concern was sprouting from a far deeper well. A well called love. Her aura grew around her, and she trembled. She needed to know that he was alright, but if she turned her back on the dog, she'd be dead, and she knew it.  
  
Finally, she knew there was only one way to get the dog out of the way and not have to approach it. She had to try a chi blast. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her lobe for Ranma, and she felt her aura growing larger. She opened her eyes, and saw the dog had stalked closer, all three of it's head slobering, blood dripping from it's teeth, crusted blood on it's claws. She felt the chi gathering in her hands and she ignored the tear that cascaded down her face.  
  
A cry careened from her lips, and she closed her eyes again. "FUSHICHO-AI- HA!" She cried, tears falling down her face. She felt herself get blasted to the floor from the force of her own blast, but forced her eyes open so she could defend against the dog if she should need to. She watched as her chi sped towards the dog, and then, the dog was gone, as if it had disintegrated. When the chi dispelled, all that was left was a small patch of soot on the floor where the dog had once stood.  
  
Akane looked beside her and saw she'd landed next to Ranma. Her eyes filled with tears as she rolled towards him, lifting her hand to his face, caressing it gently. "Are you proud of me, Ranma?" She asked, a tear splashing onto his face. "Are you, love? I did it, you knew I could, and I did...I found a stronger emotion..."  
  
She felt her families hands pulling her away from Ranma as doctor Tofu entered and began to check his vital signs. She watched, tears rolling down her face unchecked. Please, be alive, please don't leave me, Ranma...please...  
  
Tofu looked up at Akane and smiled gently. "He's unconsious, but alive." He said gently. "Genma, if you could take him upstairs and find a place to put him, preferably with a bed?"  
  
Akane broke free of her family and ran to the doctor, throwing her arms around him and crying into his gi. He was alive. He was alive. She didn't notice it when he picked her up, carrying her up to her room, nor when he sat her on her bed, letting her cry into his gi. She didn't realize she fell asleep sitting there, nor did she feel him pry her fingers off his gi, and lay her back on the bed.  
  
She did, however, notice the sun shining directly into her eyes at about eleven the next day.  
  
She rolled onto her other side, trying to go back to sleep, until the events of the previous day returned to her and forced her to jump out of her bed and bolt from the room, towards Ranma's.  
  
He was laying next to an empty spot in the room, looking extremely pale compared to his usual tan. He was alive.  
  
Tears filled Akane's eyes and she walked towards him, falling to her knees beside his bedside. Slowly, she lifted his hand to her face and kissed the palm, holding it to her face. "Hello, love..." She whispered, a happy tear falling down her face. It wasn't a dream, he was really still alive. She'd been so afraid last night, seeing him laying so still, that blood under his head and on the wall.  
  
She'd never known fear before then.  
  
She carefully held his hand, her eyes swimming with happiness. He was still here, though. When he woke, he'd be asking her about her chi blast, and she'd tell him which emotion she'd used, and everything would be alright.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pang of guilt grasped her. She hadn't answered when he proposed to her. She turned the ring around and around on her finger, her hands shaking. What was she going to tell him? She loved him, she really did, but was she ready to marry him yet? Yes. The answer was amazingly simple. Her lips turned up into a smile and she leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips before she stood and went to get herself some food. "Thank you, Ranma..." She whispered, smiling. Thank you, my darling. 


	8. Chapter 7

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 7: Not Going to Give Up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat beside Ranma's bedside, her hand wrapped around his, the next day, holding his hand, and rarely leaving his side. He was still unconcious and it was almost time for her to go to school, yet she refused to come down to eat. Instead, she sat there, staring into his pale face, occasionally mopping his brow when he'd broken into fevered sweats in the night.  
  
Nabiki had made a few calls to keep what had happened relatively quiet.  
  
Akane was thankful for that. She couldn't stand to think how many people who would be here to try to either hurt him or rape him. She didn't want to go to school today either. She would rather stay home, beside Ranma, to wait till he woke up.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and it opened, revealing a concerned Ukyou. "Akane..." She walked in, sitting beside the girl and taking her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Akane sighed, nodding slightly. "I'm worried about him. I was so scared...he was so still...I thought it had killed him..." She felt the emotional strain she was under catch up with her and a sob struggled through her throat. She swallowed it hard.  
  
Ukyou nodded. "We're all worried. But there's one thing I don't understand, Akane...how did you stop it?" She'd been eager to ask Akane this. She'd heard rather vuage story from Nabiki, but not much. Only that whatever the thing had been, all that was left was a pile of ashes and a light burn in the floor.  
  
The other girl lightly caressed Ranma's face. "Ranma had been trying to teach me chi attacks...I tried so hard, but no matter what emotion I tried to use, I couldn't get one out...until..." Her lower lip trembled. "I was the first one there...I sensed something was wrong...and I went to the dojo. Oh, god, there was so much blood..." A sob escaped her. "I...I knew what it was...it had attacked me the other day. I was so scared for Ranma...and I...I just...tried...and it worked. The blast was red...and the emotion I used...was love..."  
  
Ukyou stared sympathetically at Akane. "Oh, Akan-chan..." She put a comforting arm around her shoulders, her eyes sympathetic. "Don't worry, he'll come around. You know he's the strongest of all of us. He's invincible. Nothing can kill him."  
  
With a shaky nod, Akane stood. "I guess..." she sniffed, wipping her eyes. "I should get to school, huh..." Akane gave a weak, but brave smile and straightened. "Thank you, Ukyou." She said softly, her eyes grateful.  
  
The two had been friends since Ranma had officially broken up with his fiancee's, and were practically inseperable when Akane wasn't with Ranma. Ukyou was glad. She'd always liked Akane, and had never really considered her to be an 'enemy', like Shampoo had. Akane was equally glad, because Akane had always feared that Ranma would be the reason they would never be able to become friends.  
  
She figured if Ranma had picked Ukyou, they wouldn't have.  
  
"Mou..." Ukyou said, standing, and half-glaring at Akane. "What's it gonna take you get you to call me 'Ucchan', girl." Then, she smiled, and they walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane had a right to dread dealing with the people at school that day. As usual with Furinkan High School, whatever she wanted to keep secret was spread around like a wild fire. It had been that way since she'd been a Freshman. If she wanted to keep something personal just that, it would become the most popular gossip at the school.  
  
The first time this had happened was when she'd had her first boyfriend. She hadn't wanted the whole school to know, but he did. He started spreading the rumor that they were having sex and that she was an easy lay. Neither of which was true. In order to stem the rumor, she dumped him and hasn't gone out with a single guy since then.  
  
Until Ranma.  
  
When he'd arrived, she'd at first just been happy to have such a wonderful FEMALE friend. When she'd learned he was male, she was appauled. The school also got ahold of that news rather quickly, care of her sister, Nabiki.  
  
Since his initial appearance, she's realized that he cared about her too, and would keep quiet about anything that might happen between the two of them. She was glad for that. He openly refused to have any feelings for her, but now...now that he's admitted that he loves her, things had begun to change. He'd openly pushed away every fiancee except her, and was more intent on sharing an occasional touch. No doubt it would be much worse since she was wearing the ring he'd bought her now.  
  
Akane looked up at the looming structure known as Furinkan High School and tried to quell the urge to run back home. Ukyou walked along beside her, a rather comforting presence, a friend. The moment she walked into the gate, questions started being hurled at her.  
  
"Is it true you and Ranma are sleeping together?!"  
  
"Are you legitimately engaged?!"  
  
"Are you having sex?!"  
  
"Have you had sex with his female form?!"  
  
"When's the wedding?!"  
  
Tears began to pool in Akane's eyes. She couldn't handle this alone. She needed Ranma beside her. She saw Ukyou's eyes furious and tried to stop her, before she did something or said something that would get her in trouble.  
  
No such thing happened.  
  
Ukyou just guided the crying Akane to the entrance to the school, and turned towards the mob-like crowd. "Whatever is going on in Akane's personal life is just that, and will remain that. Don't pressure her, she's under alot of strain for reasons I will not devulge, and if you do bug her, you will answer to me, Akane, Ranma, and then, I suspect, Nabiki."  
  
Akane stood crying next to her, her hands balled in tight little fists. It took quite alot of effort to control herself, but she did. She didn't doubt that it was partially due to Ranma's training her. She was learning that attacking without thought caused one to make mistakes. Mistakes are what get people killed.  
  
And so are Three-Headed dogs.  
  
The mocking voice in the back of her head caused her to tremble and she took off, running for her class. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with Ranma.  
  
She'd never wanted anything else so much.  
  
She stumbled into her classroom, and tried to look dignified as she walked past the teacher and to her seat, where she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, drying her tears. She could sense the eyes on her, and fought to ignore it. They wouldn't understand anyways.  
  
None of them would.  
  
They didn't know what it felt like to see the person you loved more than life lying in a pool of his own blood. She shuddered, embracing herself. She saw Ukyou run in a short time after her, wearing a concerned expression. She offered her friend a weak excuse for a smile and pulled out a notebook. Concentrate on the work, Akane. She told herself, trying to force her mind off of Ranma. It didn't work too well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo stalked around the Nekohanten, her face angry, her big, purple eyes narrow with her rage. She totally ignored Mousse's attention's, and was rather cold to her customers. Her grandmother noticed this and pulled Shampoo aside.  
  
"Does this have to do with Muko-dono?" Cologned asked, her eyes rather stern, and hard.  
  
Shampoo felt tears of angry pain welling in her eyes, but she withheld them like the strong Amazon woman she is. "Yes grandmother." She said with a tremble in her voice. "Rumor is, he give ring to Kitchen Destroyer..."  
  
Cologne frowned slightly. "He did? Has this been verified?"  
  
"Stupid duck-boy say it true." She said, grumpily, her face angry.  
  
The matriarch frowned deeply, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You must go learn if this is true." She glanced at the clock. "It's five. They should be leaving school now. Find out if it's true and report back to me."  
  
Shampoo left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane didn't get much work done that day. She was too busy worrying about Ranma. She wanted nothing more than to run home and see if Ranma was okay. She didn't want anything to happen to him, and was afraid she wouldn't be able to protect him if she wasn't there.  
  
But she couldn't. She'd promised Ukyou she'd wait up.  
  
She felt so bad about what had happened to Ranma. She couldn't help blaming herself. After all, if she'd fought the dog the previous night, he'd would be walking with her today. If she'd gotten there sooner...  
  
She felt the urge to cry welling up again, and forced herself to swallow her tears. She had to be strong for him. She had to. She looked up and saw Ukyou approaching and forced a smile. "Ohayo, Ucchan." She said weakly.  
  
Ukyou smiled back and gestured towards the gate. "Let's get outta here before we get mobbed."  
  
They walked out the gate and down the street in silence. Akane's thoughts were loud enough that she swore Ukyou could hear them too. Ukyou didn't however, instead, she remained silent, letting Akane think. The okinomiyaki chef understood that sometimes, you just want to be left to your thoughts.  
  
Akane sighed heavily, her eyes sad, wishing she had accepted Ranma's proposal when she'd had the chance. Yet, she knew part of the reason she hadn't was because of this strange nervousness. She didn't want to marry him and have something happen where he was ripped from her side soon after the wedding. If she got pregnant, she didn't want to have to deal with it alone.  
  
Besides, she wouldn't want to live without him.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen, why did she feel all this tension, this electric charge of danger? She glanced towards Ukyou and silently wondered if she felt it too. Suddenly, she sensed a large amount of Chi, dark purple, and angry. Akane spun around, barely managing to block the blow from Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo glared angrily at Akane. "Shampoo hear rumor saying that Husband proposed to Kitchen Destroyer. Is true?" She didn't back away.  
  
Akane closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Yes." She said in a whisper soft voice. "I haven't answered him yet."  
  
The angry amazon glared at Ukyou next. "It true Spatula girl didn't interfere with this? Shampoo already mad at Spatula Girl...she didn't let Shampoo kill Kitchen destroyer when had chance!" She began a joint effort of attacking both girls at the same time, her movements deadly and precise, obviously trying to kill both.  
  
Akane, who hadn't recieved that much training yet, was struggling. She blocked as many blows as she could, trying not to panic. However, when Ukyou was knocked to the ground by a particularly hard blow, panic seized her. She stood perfectly still, and watched as Shampoo's fist sped towards her. It struck her stomache and the wind left her as she slumped to the ground.  
  
The hand raised and Shampoo did a neat chop to the back of her neck. Akane dropped to the ground, curling up as kick after kick drove into her stomache. There was no skill involved in Shampoo's fighting. Only anger.  
  
As the light of day started to fade, and her eyes to blur, she heard a voice call out to Shampoo, and the blows stopped. She relaxed, and let her consiousness slip away from her.  
  
Ukyou looked up, sitting slowly, holding her head carefully. To her complete surprise, Mousse stood there, his face solemn, pozed having just knocked Shampoo out himself. The girl was slumped on the ground at his feet, her eyes closed in peaceful sleep, her hair spilling around her. He straightened, looking down at her, his eyes sad.  
  
"Mousse?" Ukyou asked gently.  
  
He just held up a hand and was obviously struggling with himself. "Just a moment please. That was difficult for me to do." After another moment of standing there, he knelt, effortlessly scooping Shampoo into his arms.  
  
"How did you know who to hit?" Ukyou asked amazed. She'd heard of Mousse's legendarily bad eyesight before, from Ranma, and had seen it herself on more than one occasion.  
  
Mousse smiled secretively. "Get Akane. She's taken some nasty blows. I'll take Shampoo back to Nekohanten."  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't she going to be chasing you now?" She was thouroughly confused.  
  
His eyes saddened again. "Read the manual closer, Ukyou-san. That particular rule only counts with outsiders." He turned and walked off without another word.  
  
It didn't take long for Ukyou to realize that he had a point. He obviously could easily overcome the girl. She sighed heavily, bending down and picking up Akane. Slowly, she began to trudge towards the dojo, a trickle of blood falling down her face. She knew Tofu was still there, monitoring Ranma. She'd better get there fast, because Akane was NOT in good shape.  
  
After a few moments, the sky clouded up and rain was falling in torents. Ukyou stood there for a long time, staring into the sky. She heaved another sigh. This must have been the worst day of her young life. The thought didn't comfort her any. She didn't realize that these events were only the beginning of a long line of events that would change everyone's lives. All she knew was, this was annoying as hell.  
  
She was glad she wasn't Akane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a room in the Tendo Dojo, someone was awakening with a monstrous headache and an incredible feeling of anxiety. He hands shook as he lifted one to his face, and ran a hand across it, making sure he still existed, that he was still alive.  
  
He could feel something was wrong. More now than ever before, it was so strong, he couldn't stand to think about it. Yet, everytime he tried to think about something else, his mind would go back to this nervousness, this anxiety. He didn't understand why this feeling was so strong now. Usually, right before something big happened, only a nervous tingle would make his insides squirm, and make him fear for his friends and Akane.  
  
Even before the trip to Jusendo, it was never this bad. Merely a knot in the pit of his stomache. This...this was a boulder, so incredible was the sense of impending doom. His first fears were for Akane, then he remembered that she wasn't a little girl. She was a martial artist. She was stronger than she had been.  
  
The next feeling he felt was mild disappointment that she wasn't here, by his side when he awoke. In fact, no one was. For all he knew, the world had come to an end, and he was the only thing left alive. It was too quiet.  
  
He sat slowly, wincing and holding a hand to his head. "Shimata..." He whispered, his eyes screwing shut. Oh, yeah. This wasn't a pounding headache. This was a bloody migraine. He shuddered, and looked down, noting that his chest had been tightly wrapped, and whenever he moved, he felt slight twinges of pain. He unwrapped the binding layer by layer, till he saw the nearly shredded skin beneath. He could barely remember what had done this to him.  
  
Then, flashes of images came to his mind. Images of the same types of scratches on Akane's arms, chest, and stomache. Images of a massive, three- headed beast looming above him in the dojo, with drool dripping down massive teeth.  
  
Then, he remembered that Akane had called out to him before his consious had left him. His eyes widened in horror and he forced himself to his feet. He'd never felt so weak in his life. Even the weakness moxibustion, he'd felt like he could hold his weight, at least. He stumbled towards the door, his eyes determined. He ignored the fact that his hair was out of it's braid, and instead, pushed open the door and stumbled into the hall.  
  
Akane...the name rang through his mind and he hurried towards her room. He threw open the door and found it in the same state as it was usually in. The bed neatly made, clothing in the hamper, along with a pale yellow gi on top...He picked it up, and saw a large stain of blood in it. Horror filled him. Was she? Was it possible that she had...died?  
  
He stumbled from the room, clutching the gi. As he stumbled through the door, he ran almost headlong into Kasumi. He paid no attention to the shocked expression on her face, instead, he clasped her upper arms. "Akane? Where?" He asked breathlessly, barely able to string together a legible sentence.  
  
"Doctor! Tofu-san! Doctor!" She called, her eyes wide, and he could tell she thought he was insane. Footsteps pounded up the stairs behind her, revealing his mother and father, as well as Akane's father, and Nabiki. In the lead was Doctor Tofu.  
  
Tofu gently disengaged the two, his glasses remaining remarkably clear. He led Ranma back to his room and forced the boy to sit down, then pressed a cup of tea into his hand, with a relaxation agent in it. "Akane is fine, Ranma." He said evenly.  
  
"But-but!" He insistently showed him the gi, his eyes wide with panic. "Where is she?!" He had to know, he desperately needed to know.  
  
Tofu smiled, gently disengaging the gi from Ranma's hands. "She was so worried about you, she got blood all over her training outfit." He smiled at Ranma, patting his hand. "It's about five, Ranma. Akane should be on her way home now."  
  
"But the blood?!"  
  
"Yours." Tofu said. "Drink your tea and relax. When Akane get's here, you can ask her about the 'Fushicho Ai Ha'." He added with a smile. "You taught her how to do chi attacks?"  
  
Ranma blinked in confusion. "Yeah...but she couldn't find an emotion strong enough to do one yet...you mean she-"  
  
"She probably saved your life. You were unconsious when we all got there, and she was already there. She threw the blast at the dog and all that was left afterwards was a small pile of ashes." Tofu arched an eyebrow and nodded to the cup. "It's not a poison, you know." He said with a wry grin.  
  
The younger man drank the tea slowly, feeling deeply relieved, and deeply confused at the same time. Akane threw a chi blast? Does that mean she found an emotion? He felt a swell of pride in his chest for having such a smart girl as a fiancee.  
  
Tofu and Ranma talked for awhile, until Ranma shuddered again. Concern filled Tofu. He was a doctor, it was natural. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"I...I can't shake the feeling that something's...well...wrong. I don't know what it is, but something is bugging me...and it's getting worse. I felt it a few weeks ago." Ranma admitted, and frowned deeply as Tofu nodded.  
  
"I know. I've been doing a bit of research, trying to find out what was going on, but nothing." He saw the confusion on Ranma's face and smiled. "Surely you didn't think I didn't know some martial arts!"  
  
"Well, to be honest-"  
  
Ranma's answer was cut off quickly, by hollaring from downstairs. He heard people calling out to Akane and panic filled him once again. He jumped to his feet and ran, not noting the pain in his head or from the scratches.  
  
To his horror, Ukyou was bleeding, soaking wet, carrying Akane, who was pale, and limp. "Akane..." He rasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushicho winced, putting a hand to her head. She was sitting in the Kawaii Cafe, despite the sign outside reading closed. The other spirits were sitting at a table with her, including Oukami, who sat beside her.  
  
"What is wrong, Fushicho-san?" Hotaru asked, her bright blue eyes confused. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders, although part was pulled back in a barette, looking cute. Innocent. However, she could be a dangerous opponent if you went up against her. Her specialty was the quarterstaff and aikido.  
  
"Indeed, why did you call us here?" A darker person in the corner asked. Taka, who had sheer white hair, and tanned skin with electric golden eyes was more serious than naiive, but a force to reckoned with when his friends were messed with. He studied secret magical techniques that were difficult and rare to inherit.  
  
Fushicho brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "The war is about to begin." She said softly.  
  
Ryu's eyes flashed. "Impossible." He said coldly. Ryu was tough and almost arrogant sometimes, although he seemed in a permanent slump at times. His deep green hair was short and wild, and his dragon-like eyes were piercing. He fought with an enormous broadsword, and studied Tae Kwon Do.  
  
"He is correct, it is not supposed to happen for another thousand years." Yuki flipped a long, ice blue strand of hair over her shoulder. She was pale in general, her eyes and skin almost white. Ghostly. She was highly accomplished at ninjutsu and jujitsu, although she was relatively well versed in chi.  
  
"Even so, it is about to begin. Here, on Earth." Oukami was whom everyone believed was the strongest, and was, generally, their unspoken leader. His long white hair flowed down to his waist, and his silvery eyes were almost constantly in motion, darting here and there. He, Fushicho's teacher, was the most accomplished of all of them, as well as one of the oldest. He had studied all martial arts and was able to adapt their usage depending on what he was doing.  
  
Hotaru trembled. "Demo..."  
  
Fushicho held up a hand. "The God of Death." She said simply. "He has set out low level telepathic signals that trigger the urge to come to Nerima. It only works on people who have a passion for the arts, and they will come here in large groups." She paused, her black eyes looking around the table. "He is going to try to take over heaven by forcing the war to begin, and using humans as the fighters, rather than gods or spirits. I don't think Kami-sama knows of his plan yet, but only one other god should. The god of battle."  
  
There was silence at the table. Utter silence. Suffocating silence.  
  
She looked from face to face, until finally, her eyes rested upon Oukami's. "We must tell them." She said in a very even voice. "And we must teach them our arts." 


	9. Chapter 8

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. They belong to someone a lot smarter than me. I kidnapped them against their will for a brief period of time. I have promised to return them. However, if you offer more than Takahashi-sensei, I would be willing to let you use Ranma as your sex toy for a-JUST KIDDING AKANE! ::Runs behind the scenes for safety::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma's answer was cut off quickly, by hollaring from downstairs. He heard people calling out to Akane and panic filled him once again. He jumped to his feet and ran, not noting the pain in his head or from the scratches.  
  
To his horror, Ukyou was bleeding, soaking wet, carrying Akane, who was pale, and limp. "Akane..." He rasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 8: Okami-Kami-Ha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyou stumbled up into the house, her face drawn and tired. "Tofu- sensei...Get Akane..." She slumped against the ground, setting Akane down there. She looked up at Ranma and cracked a weak grin. "She's incredible, Ranma. You have to hear about the chi blast she did to save you."  
  
"Is she...is she gonna be okay?" He asked in concern. He knelt beside them, his eyes worried, his hands longing to reach out and touch Akane's face.  
  
"She's alive, Ranma." Tofu said softly, patting Ranma's shoulder. "Help me get her to her room."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief, and picked Akane up himself, his hands being extremely careful. "What on earth happened, anyways?" He asked Ukyou, who was leaning heavily on the good Doctor. He glanced back, noting the blood trickling down Ukyou's forhead. "Are you okay, Ucchan?"  
  
"I'm fine. Shampoo attacked us." She shivered slightly. "Akane was so fast, Ranma! She blocked nearly all of Shampoo's blows! She's...she's faster than ME..." Ukyou rubbed her arms slightly. "Shampoo got a few good hits in, and Akane got knocked out just before Mousse came along and saved us. If he hadn't we'd have been killed."  
  
Ranma frowned deeply. He was going to have to do something about Shampoo and quickly. He lifted a foot, in a usual display of dexterity, and opened the door with it. He walked in and sat Akane on her bed, then took up her hand, his own shaking just slightly as he did so.  
  
Tofu and Ukyou followed him in, and the doctor sat Ukyou in a chair, then proceeded to examine Akane's ribs and head. "She's just unconsious. She should come out of it shortly. She has a few bruised ribs, but no serious injuries. She should be fine in a few minutes." He moved over to examine Ukyou and clean her up, next.  
  
Ranma looked over at Ukyou and smiled slightly. "Thank you for standing by us. It really means alot."  
  
Ukyou shook her head stubbornly. "You and Akane are my friends. There's no way I'd just let you guys get hurt or die." She noticed the other two in the room went rigid as a wire. "Waitaminit..." She pointed at them. "What's with the tension?!"  
  
The doctor looked up at her. "It would turn out that the martial artists in the area are beginning to feel a strange...eerieness, I guess you could call it. A nervousness that I'm sure we're all very familiar with by now." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing you're feeling something similar."  
  
She looked over at Akane and sighed. "Yeah. I am. It's strange. It just kinda started without warning, and I haven't been able to get over it. It's sort of like just before Jusendo and all...like all hell's gonna break through. Usually, quite litterally." She raised a hand to her hair and mussed it up. "Akane probably has, and Shampoo, and Mousse, and everyone else in Nerima-" Suddenly, her eyes jerked to the doctor. "You're a martial artist too?!"  
  
Tofu smiled slightly. "Probably the only one in the entire city who hasn't fought Ranma in battle." He admitted, dabbing a clean, white cloth against her forhead gently. "I don't accept challenges, because..." He stopped, glancing out the window at Kasumi hanging laundry in the yard, and his eyes fogged around the edges, just slightly. When he looked back, he smiled sheepishly. "I really would like to have kids someday." He admitted. "Besides, I'll admit, what you kids do makes what I did look like playing around."  
  
Akane groaned lightly, her eyes flitting open. Ranma leaned over her, smiling gently. "Hey, there..." He said, gently brushing her hair from in front of her face.  
  
Ukyou gestured towards the door. "We'll leave you two alone, okay, sugar?" She smiled at the pair, and drug Tofu from the room.  
  
Akane slowly lifted her hand, holding his against her cheek. "Ranma..." She whispered, smiling back. "You're awake..." She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Oh, Ranma!" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes and threatening to spill over her cheeks.  
  
He gently stroked her back, nosing her hair aside and kissed her jaw lightly. "I'm alright..." He promised. "I'm glad you're okay, too...When Ukyou carried you up here, you were so pale...I thought you were dead..." His breathing was slightly ragged, and he trembled slightly. He lifted his hands, running them through her soaked hair, and he leaned towards her to kiss her. Then, he felt her hands on his chest.  
  
On his breasts.  
  
He cursed harshly, pulling away from her and sitting at the end of the bed. He stared down at his now female body in misery and stood, not looking at her, so he wouldn't see the disgust in her eyes. "You...should get changed..." he said softly, then stood, walking towards her closet. "I'll get you your pajama's...they should be warm-"  
  
"Ranma." Her voice caressed his ears gently.  
  
He turned to look at her, shaking slightly. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't. Not in this form. Not unless she, dare he think, initiated it first. "I promise I'll be right back." He said softly, then pulled out her pajamas, setting them on her bed, then all but running from the room. He walked down to the bathroom, with a brief stop to grab a dry shirt, and clean boxers, then went to get a warm bath.  
  
Damn this curse, he thought, throwing the shirt into the hamper and staring into the mirror on the wall. He stared at his female body, his eyes tormented. This was why she'd refused to marry him. This had to be it. He was a freak, he wasn't fit to be anyone's husband.  
  
He lashed out with his fist, punching the mirror, not caring as the glass cut into his hand. He felt moisture on his face and realized he was crying. With a harsh shake of his head, he stormed into the main part of the bath, and dumped cold water over his head. He had to find a cure. HAD to. It wasn't optional anymore, it was necessity. He walked across the tile floor and emersed himself into the warm bathtub. He had grown so used to his transformation that he no longer even noticed it happening anymore. Which was part of the reason he'd almost kissed Akane in his girl-form no doubt.  
  
He looked at the back of his hands, bleeding from the cuts the mirror's glass had caused. "Hmph...seven years bad luck? As bad as mine is, it's probably going to wind up getting worse for the next seven years." He shook his head, lowering the hand below the water. Within a few minutes, the water was tinged pink. He couldn't stand to think that Akane may think less of him because of his curse. He would give anything to be cured right now. ANYTHING.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga was lost.  
  
Again.  
  
For Ryouga, this was nothing new, but it was still emensely annoying. He looked from the map in his hands to the street sign, trying to figure out where he was. He was used to being the eternally lost boy. Although he hated Ranma for constantly calling him that, it was true. He knew he was supposed to be near here. He could tell because the feelings were getting stronger.  
  
He'd been feeling them for weeks, a strange sense of nervousness, yet, it drew him here.  
  
If only he knew where here was.  
  
With a growl, he crumpled up the map and tossed it behind him.  
  
He didn't see it hit Ukyou in the face. "Ryouga, do I look like a trash can?!" Her voice rang out behind him.  
  
He turned towards her in shocked confusion. "Ukyou? What are you doing here?!" He asked, his eyes baffled.  
  
Ukyou pointed up to the sign above her restaurant, where she was returning after having been patched up by Tofu. "I live here, you dolt." She said. "I suppose you're hear to try to defeat Ranma. Or gain Akane's hand." She grabbed his arm and sat him at the bar. "Don't move."  
  
He didn't.  
  
She sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck and putting a hand to the plaster on her forhead. "Take my advice, Ryouga, give up on Akane. She loves Ranma and he loves her. They need each other." She saw him about to open his mouth to object and raised her hand. "Look, I didn't want to give up Ranma, but I saw with my own eyes his feelings for her. I'm learning to accept it, even though it's difficult to watch them together. The fact is, though, they need each other."  
  
He sulked at the counter. "Akane was kind to me..." He said softly, not looking at her. "She treated me like a person...not some freak who-" He cut himself off, glaring out the window.  
  
"Turns into a pig." She said blandly, pouring some batter on the grill.  
  
His eyes jerked towards her in shock. "You knew?!"  
  
"Think about it, sugar. You changed right in front of Akane a few times, and in front of me. I'm not as blind as Akane was." She rubbed her shoulders, sighing heavily. "You're not a freak, Ryouga. No more than Shampoo, Mousse, and even Ranma. In fact, I think Ranma's got it the worst out of all of you. At least you stay male." Sh pointed out.  
  
He noticed the plaster on her forhead and lifted his hand. "What happened?"  
  
"Shampoo attacked Akane and I. Ranma's going to deal with her. He was so mad." She shook her head. When his fingers gingerly probed her skin, she winced, yet she felt her heart skip a beat. Quickly, she brushed his hand away before she blushed. "I'm fine, Ryouga. I'm a tough girl."  
  
"Is Akane alright?"  
  
She frowned. "She's fine. She's a martial artist too, Ryouga, and Ranma and I have been training her. She felt Shampoo coming before I did." She flipped the okinomiyaki and looked over at him. She didn't understand how Akane had gotten so much stronger so fast. It didn't make any sense. For most people, it took years for them to master chi techniques, yet Akane had not only managed to throw one, she managed to throw her own, based on neither depression, nor confidence. Her's was one that was based on her love for Ranma, a feeling that would grow with the use of the technique.  
  
Ryouga felt depression coursing through him. "I wish I could have been the one to save her...but no doubt, Ranma got that role again. Always the hero, always the strongest."  
  
"Actually, it was Mousse who saved us."  
  
He looked at her abruptly. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Ranma had been unconsious for a day. He was attacked by a three-headed dog in the dojo. Akane saved his life, using a chi attack." She hesitated to tell the rest of it. "I've never seen it's like. It was small, but she threw it and it burned the thing to a crisp. Later she told me she used Love as an emotion. Her love, for Ranma."  
  
He shook his head harshly. "She can't love Ranma. He insults her constantly, he's cruel to her. He doesn't deserve her." Yet if Ranma didn't, no one did. Ranma had honor, more than anyone else he knew.  
  
"Yet, she does. And you know it." She said softly, turning towards the kitchen. "You can stay here tonight. I'll take you to see Akane tomorrow. She deserves a nights peace."  
  
Ryouga nodded hesitantely. "Fine." He picked up his okinomiyaki and munched on it, thinking quietly, late into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo, meditating, waiting for Akane to join him. She would be training in speed today, and from what Ukyou said, he should try to teach her the chestnut fist soon. She was so amazing. Incredible. She was leaning so fast.  
  
He'd never been prouder of anyone before.  
  
He felt his chi expanding and contracting around him and stood. He could feel someone coming. Yes, they were coming into the dojo. He heard the sound of wood cutting through air and spun, catching the quickly thrusting boken in his bare fist. "Kuno." He said blandly.  
  
"You who doth try to trap the fair Akane into a unwanted marriage, I shall smite thee!" Kuno ripped the boken free, and spun, attacking with almost suprising precision and speed. "It hath reached mine ears that you doth present her a ring!"  
  
Ranma was suprised at the skill behind the blow. He flipped backwards, his eyes wide. "Kuno?" That was when he noticed something he hadn't before. Kuno had an enormously formed aura. It was a shade of navy-blue, and huge! Was it possible that Kuno actually had...SKILL?! He was so shocked by the revelation that he failed to block the next strike, which hit him in the side.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. He stopped, grabbing the end of the bokken. "Kuno...I don't have time for this. Akane's going to be coming in here to train shortly, and since I am her sensei, I can't allow you to destract her." He ripped the boken from his hand.  
  
"Akane will be mine..." Growled Kuno, his face furious. "I come to protect her from the dangers coming and you-"  
  
Ranma lowered the blade, his face serious. "You sense it too. I shouldn't have underestimated you, Kuno." He tossed the blade at him. "Now get out. Like I said, I have to do a little training myself before Akane arrives. I promise you, Kuno, the next time we fight, I expect us both to fight seriously."  
  
The older boy looked somewhat shocked. "I doth always fight with seriousness." He said softly.  
  
"You lie." Ranma said evenly, bluntly. "I can see your aura, Kuno. You would do well not to underestimate me next time, because our next fight...will be our last. No matter who wins it, no more of this. It's bad for us, and it's bad for Akane."  
  
Kuno's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I shall fight with every fiber of my being and I shall defeat you, Saotome." He bowed slightly and walked out. A sign of respect from one artist to another.  
  
Ranma watched him go with a serious expression, then began gathering the fighting chi around himself. He'd heard of Akane's chi blast. He knew he'd have to develope one himself. One that would flow freely, even in the most dangerous of battles. Even when his confidence was failing him. He closed his eyes and the chi around him grew slightly.  
  
From what he'd heard, Akane's chi blast had managed to turn the beast attacking him into dust. He had to wonder which emotion she'd used. Anger and worry seemed likely, but he'd seen such blasts before, and they hadn't had such an effect. He didn't notice it, but outside his body, his chi was gradually growing as he fondly thought of his fiancee.  
  
Eventually, he couldn't help but think about her soft, smooth skin, her silken hair, her big brown eyes, her sweet lips. These thoughts made the aura bigger still. When he opened his eyes, he was glowing blue all over, and lighting the room with a blue tint. His eyes widened. He brought his hands together slowly and felt the chi obey his every command. It was incredible, warm and energizing.  
  
He'd never felt such a limitless well of chi before. He couldn't name the emotion, all he knew was it stemmed from his thoughts of Akane. Everything about Akane made him feel stronger. The most gentle touch of her hand could give him the strength to save her, the need to hold her.  
  
As he thought, he tried tricks with it, extending it from his body through his palms, and drawing it back in, sliding it from one arm to the next. He even went as far as to push it through his legs till it lifted him a few inches off the floor. He had never felt such an incredible, natural high before. It was like riding on sunshine. Like climbing a rainbow. He laughed, and began a kata, each kick and punch sending the chi out just slighly.  
  
Amazing.  
  
He closed his eyes as he did the kata and let himself go with the feelings. After a few moments, he went to the weapons wrack and pulled down a quarter staff and began using that as well, watching as light streaked across the air, from his chi. It was bright blue, and it left a silver, sparkly trail in it's wake. He'd never been on such a natural high in his entire life. He continued to spin, and attacked his imaginary partner, grinning from ear to ear. This felt better than confidence ever had.  
  
He returned the staff, and grabbed a boken, using that next. Then nunchaku, then sai, then a three part nunchacku which doubled as a staff. Each time, it did similar things. Finally, he reached up and pulled down a katana, which was engraved and very finely made. He withdrew it, and began again. It was an amazing feeling. He was so caught up in his excersizes that he didn't hear Akane gasp as she entered the room.  
  
After a few moments, he decided it was time to try it as a chi blast. He sheathed the sword, still glowing and once again gathered the chi between his hands. He took a deep, relaxing breath and thrust his hands forward, staring through narrowed eyes. Blue light shot out from his hands, streaking silver across the room. He didn't know it, but his eyes were glowing silver.  
  
Akane watched as the chi dispelled into the air and Ranma straightened. She didn't want to spoil his moment, but she had to train. She could see the gentle smile on his face, one that so greatly reminded him of the one he would give her now and then.  
  
Ranma slowly turned, smiling at Akane. "Akane..." He said softly, reaching out a hand towards her, his eyes warmer than the sun on a spring day. He stepped towards her and touched her face softly. "I almost thought I was just imagining it..." he admitted, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Wh-what?" She whispered breathlessly, her hand holding his to her face, her eyes unable to look away from his.  
  
He shook his head. "If my memory serves me right...you're getting speed training today, ne?" He lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb, and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.  
  
She blushed, nodding. "A-aa..." She pulled out the two bags, one of nuts, the other of screws. "Why did you want me to get these?"  
  
He winked, pulling away and going to get two buckets. "Dump both bags in one of these." He said, setting them down in front of her. "And I'll show you."  
  
She nodded, wondering what he had in mind for them. She opened the bag and dumped them in, listening to the tinks into the metal bucket, wincing slightly. It hurt her ears a bit. After she was done with that, she opened the other bag, dumping that one as well.  
  
Ranma picked them up, shaking them , mixing the nuts and screws together, making it rather difficult to tell one from the other. "Speed is one of the most important weapons in combat, second only to knowledge. Especially for smaller people, and women. It gives them an advantage over someone who is all strength. However, you have to know how to balance speed and strength as well." He set the bucket down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his fists began moving at speed that was almost impossible to see, his hands a blur.  
  
Akane heard a pinging sound and looked at the bucket at her feet. It was slowly filling with the nuts, but no screws. Finally, Ranma stopped, when exactly half of the bucket was filled with them. Her eyes wide, she lifted her eyes to him.  
  
He pulled a third bucket out of nowhere, and dumped both buckets in at the same time, then proceeded to repeat, this time, filling both buckets, one with screws, the other with nuts. When he was done, he looked at her. "What was that?" He asked, her, knowing she should be able to answer.  
  
"K-kachuu tenshin amaguriken..." She whispered, her eyes wide. "Oh, Ranma! Are you really going to teach that to me?!" She gasped in excitement, glomping him.  
  
He chuckled lightly. "Yes, but later. First we've got to try to get the rest of you faster." He smiled, winking lightly. "At the speed you're learning, you'll have it by the end of the week." He stepped back from her. "First, we're going to spar. I'm not going to touch you, but I'm going to block. The training is over when you can get through my speed, and hit me." He stepped back again. "Training begins." He said evenly, his entire body relaxing.  
  
Akane lunged towards him, trying to concentrate on everything he'd taught her. She swung, and kicked, and he blocked and dodged. She didn't realize it, but she was nearly matching speed with his blocks. He was just a bit faster, fast enough that if they were really sparring, that he'd be kicking the crap out of her. All she realized, was that she was having fun. He was smiling at her in that irritating fashion that always managed to turn her on in ways she didn't want to think about right now. It was a cocky grin, but at the same time, it was encouraging.  
  
After over half an hour of that, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She'd been going all out on him, moving as fast as she could, faster than she ever had before, yet she hadn't been able to touch him. Frustrated, she punched the ground.  
  
Ranma flopped down beside her, breathing heavily. He looked at his forarms and noticed that they actually did have rather large pink welts that would undoubtedly turn to bruises. He smiled, then helped her sit, pulling her against his side. "You were incredible." He whispered against her hair.  
  
"I'll never be as fast as you..." She lamented, looking away from him.  
  
"Don't count on it." He showed her his arms and pointed towards one of the welts. "I almost didn't catch that one in time." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "You're alot faster than you think you are, Akane. Just give it a little more time."  
  
She stared at it, and lightly touched it. "Do they hurt?" She asked, looking at him in concern.  
  
"Everyone of them." He saw the distress on her face and kissed her nose. "And ya know what? I wouldn't trade the pain for anything in the world..." He caressed her face.  
  
"Ranma...about your proposal..." She said softly.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered hopefully.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Oukami and Fushicho. Their faces were flushed and both were out of breath. "Ranma...Akane..." Fushicho gasped. "We've got to talk to you...tomorrow."  
  
Akane felt her heart sink. She'd been going to accept. Why did they always get interupted?! The moment had been shattered, and she knew there would be no chance to salvage it. "About what, Fushicho-san?"  
  
"The nervous feelings I'm sure you're both feeling." Oukami said softly.  
  
The pair stared at them in shock. It looked like they'd be getting their answers sooner than they thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat in the tub, staring at the opposite wall. Perhaps it was gods will. She sighed, resting her head on her knees. As she'd predicted, Ranma had forgotten what she'd been about to say when Fushicho and Oukami had arrived. The moment wasn't going to be salvaged.  
  
Part of her was glad.  
  
When she finally did accept his proposal, all hell no doubt would break loose.  
  
"Perhaps it was all for the best." She muttered, leaning back against the tub and staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do now. She knew she loved Ranma. She loved him more than anything in the world. She knew she'd give her own life in order to protect him. But was she ready to get married?  
  
The question gnawed at her mind for awhile, until she shook it out, hard. She'd been ready at the wedding fiasco. Secretly, she would love to put her beloved through the same emotional agony he put her through, but she knew she could never tell him she didn't want to marry him. She couldn't lie to him.  
  
Yet, if she accepted, and something happened to one of them...maybe it was better just to leave it alone for now. She couldn't answer him until she knew they would be safe for awhile. She needed her peace for when she decided to marry. She needed the security of knowing she wouldn't hurt him by dying, and he wouldn't hurt her by running off headlong into another fight.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighing. She didn't hear the door open, but she heard the soft eep when Ranma walked into the room. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed brightly. The only saving grace was he was as pink as she. "R- ranma..."  
  
He forced his eyes away, closing them tightly, trying to discourage the urge to peek. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here...the sign wasn't up, please don't hit me..."  
  
Akane climbed from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Then, she walked towards Ranma, lifting a hand and turning his face to hers. "I'm not going to hit you." She promised, stroaking his face lightly. "I promise. I'm not going to hit you anymore..." She pressed herself onto tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm done in here. You can have it." She walked from the main part of the bathroom and into the changing room, feeling his eyes on her as she changed into her pajama's. "Goodnight..." She whispered, glancing back at him, and giving him a gentle smile.  
  
He watched her go with a forlorn look on his face. "Oyasumi..." He replied, swallowing to get past the lump in his throat. Why hadn't she answered him?! He'd known she was going to when they were in the dojo, but then Fushicho and Oukami had to come along and ruin the moment! He grabbed his hair, pulling it. "Dammiiiiiit..." He grumbled, going to take his bath.  
  
Maybe she wasn't ready to answer. She'd had a perfect opportunity. Maybe she felt like she was being forced into it. He sighed, dumping the cold water over his head. "Okay...I'll wait before I ask her again. I don't want her to get mad at me for forcing her..." He nodded resolutely, then moved to climb into the warm bath.  
  
He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. The water still smelled like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Eheheh, 


	10. Chapter 9

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi get's her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 9: The Whole Story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushicho waited for Ranma and Akane outside the dojo, her face tense, Oukami at her side. She'd rarely felt such a feeling of dread. She knew the Kawaii Cafe sign would read closed once again today. She also knew that she'd have to collect the lost boy, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse. She felt her hands shaking and swallowed hard.  
  
Oukami looked down at her, his face slightly concerned. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Iie. I'm scared, Oukami." She looked back up at him, her fathomless black eyes troubled. "Terrified."  
  
He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Things will go as they will. We can do nothing to stop them, try though we may. This battle will end many lives, but one of these six will save everyone. Only one will survive to defeat him. But he will be defeated, and the mortals will rule earth once again."  
  
"You speak as if it's fate."  
  
"Fate can be changed. I have the fortune of knowing the way it should happen, with or without our intervention. However, our intervention will cost more lives, which is why I did not come forward in the beginning." He stroaked her cheek and smiled at her tenderly. "My beautiful pheonix. Do not fear. I have seen what will happen. The God of Fortune smiles upon these children."  
  
She gave a shaky nod. "It will be Ranma, wont it." She said, softly, watching the pair embrace in the hall before heading towards the door. "It will break him if she dies."  
  
"Do not worry, Fushicho. All's well that ends well." He held up his finger as the two joined them, looking anxious and worried. "It's time to go. We must go to Ucchan's and collect Ukyou and Ryouga, then go to Nekohanten and collect Mousse and Shampoo."  
  
Akane cringed at the mention of Shampoo. "Alright..."  
  
Ranma put his warm arm around Akane and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, love. Nothing will happen to you, I'm here, I'll take care of you, I promise." He smiled gently at her, stroaking her arm tenderly.  
  
She looked trustingly up at him with a smile. "Hai..." She put her arm around him and they headed off to pick up some friends, and some rivals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyou blinked as Ranma came in, in the company of the new girl and boy, and Akane. "Ranchan? What's up? Isn't it a little early for lunch...?"  
  
Ryouga heard the name and lunged towards him, but froze midway, seeing Ranma and Akane practically wrapped around each other. Ukyou didn't seem to mind much, either. He forced himself to halt, but glared at Ranma with angry eyes. He still hadn't forgiven him for exposing his curse to Akane.  
  
"Ucchan...These are Fushicho and Oukami. They need to speak to all of us. I mean ALL of us." Ranma looked directly at the lost boy, his face serious. "We have to get Shampoo and Mousse, too. We're meeting at the Kawaii Cafe this afternoon. Will you two be there?"  
  
Ukyou nodded without a second thought. "I'll make sure Ryouga doesn't get lost, too." She heard Ryouga growl and smiled at the fiancee's. "It's good to see you two are doing okay again." She walked around them and embraced them. "You two stay out of trouble at least until this afternoon, alright?" She said with a grin.  
  
"As much as we can." Ranma promised, then led Akane out. He knew she was dreading the next part. Now was when they'd have to go get Shampoo and Mousse, but he would make sure the little amazon bimbo didn't touch his fiancee.  
  
Akane sighed, walking alongside Ranma, trembling. Yet, she had to be strong, she had to be. She couldn't let Shampoo think that she was a flake! She had to prove that she was strong.  
  
As they walked into Nekohanten, Shampoo launched herself at Ranma. Ranma stepped away from the embrace. "We're here on business, Shampoo. Where's Mousse, this involves him as well." He said sternly, glaring at the amazoness.  
  
The hopelessly near-sighted Mousse walked out, looking rather harassed, and somewhat bruised. "You rang?"  
  
Akane smiled weakly at Mousse, bowing a bit. She watched the myopic boys eyes widen and then he smiled. "Our friends, Fushicho and Oukami are waiting for us outside. We need you and Shampoo to come with us. I have a feeling that this is about that anxiety permeating the air." She said softly.  
  
Mousse looked towards Shampoo who was scowling. "We're going." He commanded gently, and grabbed Shampoo's arm.  
  
She ripped it from his arm, cursing and shrieking in Chinese. 'KEEP YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF ME!'  
  
His face looked slightly pained, yet, he still pressed a few points on her neck and caught her as she collapsed. Carefully he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Let's get going before she wakes up. She's hard to control when she's thrashing around like a wild animal."  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at him, shocked at how easily he subdued her. Akane hadn't seen it the other time, and was amazed. "Wow, Mousse..." The opened the door for him, letting him carry her out.  
  
Fushicho and Oukami just grinned at each other. They led the way towards the cafe, and Ranma looked towards the jewelery store he bought Akane's engagement ring from. He was still hurt she hadn't answered yet. Maybe it was because of his curse. Maybe she didn't want to marry someone who was a girl whenever she got caught in the rain. His face saddened, but he didn't have much time to brood over it as they stepped into the Kawaii Cafe.  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga were already there, sitting at a table in the corner, each of them drinking soda's and talking rather animatedly. Ranma half-smiled. He knew those two liked each other. He'd known it awhile. Quietly, he led Akane over to the same table and slid across from them. "Hi." He said softly.  
  
Ryouga glared at Ranma. "..."  
  
Mousse gently set Shampoo into a chair and produced some lengths of cloth, tying her to the chair with it. Everyone stared at him in shock. "She was reluctant to come." He explained softly.  
  
Drinks were soon carried over by Hotaru, and Ranma looked over his shoulder, finding Fushicho talking to the three people at the counter. One was a woman, tall and pale, with icy blue eyes. The other two were men, one with white hair and tan skin, golden eyes shining like a hawks from behind thick bangs. The other was mose deffinately Japanese, with wild, deep green hair and eyes that were dragon green. He heard shrieks in Chinese and knew Shampoo was awake again.  
  
Then, they all walked towards them. Hotaru sat down at the table, and the other's took seats as well. Fushicho took a deep breath before beginning. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you and Akane, Ranma." She said softly.  
  
They blinked and stared, unsure what to say.  
  
"First off, I would like to explain the situation to you. I'll let Oukami do that. He's a little more level headed, and knows more about it, too."  
  
Oukami frowned, sipping his drink. "Every million years or so, there is a battle to decide the fate of Earth-"  
  
Ukyou snorted.  
  
Oukami looked at her firmly. "What, may I ask, is so funny."  
  
"Sorry, for a minute you reminded me of somebody from some bad American fighting movie called 'Mortal Combat...'"  
  
Ranma snorted too, and soon, the entire table was laughing. Even the cold- looking-woman had tears of laughter running down her face.  
  
Oukami smiled painfully. "Actually, my dear Ukyou, that is more acurate than you think. This battle, usually takes place among the gods, to determine who will rule over the planet. It isn't supposed to happen for another ten thousand."  
  
"So...we've got some time?" Ranma joked weakly, but he knew where this was going.  
  
"I'm afraid not..." Oukami sighed heavily. "There is a rather ambitious, younger god who is initiating the beginning of it, with the God of Battle. His name is the God of Death-"  
  
Stare. "God...?"  
  
Oukami rubbed his temple. "This is where it get's complicated. He's initiating it early. Not only that, the only god truely participating is Shinigami. He is going to try to make sure he is the next ruler of the heavens and earth." The young mand stirred his drink with his straw. "If the God of Death wins the battle, and takes over, then...all life on earth will perish and this will become a planet of death, similar to Pluto."  
  
There was silence around the table. Okay, so they were dealing with gods. They'd dealt with slightly stranger things, like in Jusendo, and Ryugenzawa, so let's face it, Oukami was telling the truth. Finally, a timid voice spoke up. It was Akane.  
  
"Then what can we do? We're only human...it doesn't seem exactly fair..."  
  
Fushicho held up her hand, silencing Akane, as well as signalling her ability to answer this question. "We're going to train you. You all are the strongest martial artists in the world, united as well as individually, however, if you go against the God of Death as you are, you will all perish. Oukami is the only one who knows how this is going to end. He refuses to tell anyone. The ways you can defend against these forces is by learning everything we have to teach..."  
  
She paused to take a deep breath, looking somewhat frightened. "After you have been trained, we will remain by your sides until the final battle. You will suffer greatly throughout it, and the final battle will take three days. However, I must tell you, before the final battle, just before it, when you are about to make your stand against Oukami...each of us will cease to exist."  
  
"Wh-What?!" Ukyou jumped to her feet, her face horrified.  
  
"Everyone, drop your guard." The shades went crashing down and the room was almost engulfed in darkness. Then, each of those six began to glow with an eerie light.  
  
"Hotaru, the spirit of Fire and Air. I came into existance the day Ukyou was born, I am the youngest spirit, and my spirit is linked with hers. I am highly trained at Aikido and with using the Quarter staff. I will be training Ukyou. When the final day arrives, I shall merge with her, and we will be as one. The same person."  
  
"Ryu, the spirit of Earth and the Land. I came into existance on the same day Ryouga was born, several generations previous. I am third oldest, and my spirit is linked with his. I am accomplished at Tae Kwon Do and I use a Scimitar. On the final day, I shall merge with Ryouga, and we will be one. The same person."  
  
"Yuki, the spirit of Water and Ice. I am linked in spirit with Shan Pu, and am the second youngest. I practice ninjitsu and jujitsu, and I'm well versed in chi. When it comes time for the final battle, I shall merge with her, and we will become one. The same."  
  
"Taka, the spirit of Lightning and the Weather. I am spiritually linked to Mousse, and am third youngest. I shall train him, and teach him the secret arts that I have inherited upon my creation. I will merge with him and we shall share a spirit. I shall infuse my powers into him fully at that time, and we will be the same."  
  
Everyone was shaking slightly. They weren't able to believe what they were hearing now. Okay, this had gone beyond normal wierd. Sill, the remained silent so the final two could talk.  
  
"Fushicho, the spirit of Death and Rebirth. My soul and that of Akane are one and the same. I am third oldest. I was trained by Oukami in every form of martial art known. I hold in my hands the powers of adaptability to almost any weapon, and the magic of chi. When Akane's time to fight arrives, I will merge with her, and she will be my equal."  
  
"Oukami, the spirit of Time and of Live. My soul is Ranma's. I am the oldest of all the spirits, and have taught most of them what they know. I do not delude myself into thinking that I am the most powerful, for everyone has their weakness. My powers are the same as Fushicho's. When it is time, I shall merge with Ranma and we will be the same. Equal, and one."  
  
Silence reigned in the room. "This is unbelievable." Ranma finally murmered. "I know I've had some crazy shit happen to me, but this is the single most wierd event that has ever happened in my entire life. And that includes my curse."  
  
Murmers of agreement went around the table.  
  
Finally, Oukami half-smiled. "Haven't you wondered why your most recent chi attack which you have complete control over is called...Oukami-Kami- Ha?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I just thought it sounded cool." Ranma admitted. "All the other's I've learned were named before I learned them except Mouko-takabisha, and that's just appropriate..." He looked away, somewhat embarassed.  
  
"Well, then, tell me why Akane's first chi attack was called 'Fushicho-Ai- Ha'. It was named spur of the moment, and it hasn't been renamed."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth, then shut it. "Man...After this one, I swear, I quit. No more." He took a long drink of his soda. "I wonder if it would be possible to retire..."  
  
Akane was sitting there, her face still. "We should go. It's getting late." She stood, her hands shaking, and she walked outside. She could hear Ranma heading out after her, and kept walking. It looked as though Ranma was going to be the savior of the world again. She sighed, wishing that just once, just one time, she'd get to be the one to save everybody. That she'd get to be stronger than Ranma.  
  
Ranma caught up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked gently, rubbing her arm. He noticed she was looking depressed again and put his hands on her shoulder's. "Akane, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know." She lied.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and guided her face to his shoulder. "Akane, it's okay, I'm here...I wont let anything happen to you." He promised, stroaking her hair. "If you need to cry, I'm here." He rested his cheek against her shoulder, and rubbed her back tenderly.  
  
He was suprised when Akane shoved him away. "A-akane?"  
  
"Why..." She wiped her tears away. "Why do you always get to be the strong one?! Why do you always get to be stronger than everybody else?!" She shook her head. "It's not fair!"  
  
He stared at her in confusion. "Do you think I LIKE having all this wierd crap happening to me?! To US?!" He caressed her face. "Akane, I just want to be able to live a normal life. I...I want to be able to be with you...I would give up my ability just for that..."  
  
She pushed him away again. "Ranma, I need some time...time to think about us and everything else. I need time..." She turned away from him.  
  
He stood there, hurt, and reached towards her again. "Akane..." When she slapped his hands away, his head sunk to his chest in defeat. "Okay. I understand. I'll let you have your time..." He turned and trudged down the street back towards the dojo. He did it again. He pushed her too hard, he was forcing her. He couldn't help it. He loved her. He wanted her to accept him as he was, but knew she wouldn't.  
  
He didn't feel the rain begin beating down on him, didn't care as he felt his change. It was another barrier. Another obstacle. He rubbed his face, trying to get the tears from his eyes. Men didn't cry. He walked inside the Tendo house, waving away the towel Kasumi offered him, ignoring his father's pestering, even ignored his mother's questions. He simply disappeared into the bathroom, flipped the sign to occupied, and remained there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Ranma was no better. When he was down, he became unresponsive, and it disturbed the entire house. Even Akane, who realized she'd hurt Ranma. She couldn't get past the lump in her throat, or her own pride to talk to him again. She didn't know how to. As they walked to school, she noticed he reverted back to his old habbit of walking along the fence, except he didn't throw insults down at her. He simply ran along, his eyes slightly dead.  
  
He didn't eat with her and the spirits at lunch, instead, he left campus and went to Ukyou's for lunch. He could barely stand being near Akane during class.  
  
He sat at the bar, suprised to find Ryouga there once again. He was actually helping Ukyou around the place, and seemed to be learning his way around quite well, for the eternally lost boy. Every now and then she'd have to guide him to the sink, or turn him towards the grill, but other than that he was doing quite fine.  
  
Ranma gave something resembling the ghostliest smile. "Hi, Ucchan."  
  
Ukyou immediately recognized the situation and hurried towards him. "Don't worry, hon, I'll get em started now." She explained to Ryouga, and Ryouga began picking up the slack for the other customers. The kunoichi, remained in the ceiling guiding Ryouga carefully. Although he was in love with Ukyou-sama, he knew what would happen if her business went down the toilet.  
  
"Okay, sugar, tell me what happened." She passed one of the okinomiyaki towards Ranma and watched him devour it. She'd packed three into him when he finally began talking.  
  
"After I left...I kinda pushed Akane about the proposal...she was upset at me, mainly because she thinks I always get to be the strong one, but...It's not like I ask for it...I..." He hung his head. "She hasn't spoken to me since yesterday afternoon."  
  
She passed him a fourth. "She just needs time, Ran-chan. I'm sure she'll come around. Don't worry, she loves you, but she's afraid. She's still very young, and considering the danger ouf your life..." She paused. "Perhaps she wants to wait until after things settle down, and she's sure that another opponent or fiancee wont pop out of the woodwork." She patted his hand as he devoured it.  
  
He looked at Ukyou in confusion. "You don't think that it's my curse, do you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Ranchan, it's not about your curse. Believe me. That's the least wierd thing that's ever happened to you. Look at the neko- ken, and Jusendo! Things are wierd for you honey, but if this battle thing really is going to give us power...and whoever wins will be in charge, I think things will get alot easier or all of us."  
  
He nodded, standing slowly. "I better get back to school. Lunch should be about over."  
  
She nodded, watching him go, then she sighed, flipping the sign to closed, after the last lunch patron left. "Poor Ranchan..." She whispered, sitting at the bar and cooking herself an okinomiyaki, as well as one for Ryouga and her ever present shadow. She noticed the concern on Ryouga's face and looked towards him. "Hm, Ryouga?"  
  
"Do you still love Ranma?" He asked, his eyes concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Ukyou admitted. "Part of me always will."  
  
"Then why are you helping him get together with Akane?" It bothered him. He couldn't understand why she would help her rival get with the one she loved.  
  
She smiled. "Ryouga...part of love is wanting the person you love to be happy, even if they're not with you. The way I see it is, by the time I got here, he'd already fallen for her. I'd never stood a chance. I accepted it, and I like to think I'm a better person for it. I love Ranma, but he loves Akane. He always has, and Akane has always loved him, even if she wouldn't admit it."  
  
He ate the okinomiyaki in silence for awhile. "I want to be over Akane, but I don't think I am yet." He admitted. "I knew Akane loved him, but...I was so wrapped up in my desire for revenge and my hatred for Ranma that...I couldn't see that all I was doing was setting myself up for the ultimate rejection."  
  
Ukyou smiled. "Hey, sugar, we all get hurt. I guess we're both lucky, though, that they're still our friends, even though we both tried to get them apart. And that we have someone who's trying to help us get throug it all."  
  
Ryouga looked at her in suprise, then he smiled back. "Yeah...I guess we are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo, watching her practice with the buckets, his eyes sad. He knew he wouldn't push her if she wasn't giving him the signs, but it was so hard feeling the way he did and not being able to tell her, and pull her into his arms and kiss her until they both couldn't think anymore.  
  
He knew she loved him, but Ukyou was right. He couldn't push her or he'd push her away. So instead, he sat there, his blue eyes sad, but proud. He noticed Akane wasn't trying hard and gently scolded her. "Akane, you're not trying, why not." He didn't ask, he commanded. If he was going to teach her, he had to get her to understand that he was her TEACHER when they were in the dojo. It was not a place for relationship problems or personal spats.  
  
"Ranma..." She turned to him, shocked that he'd actually adressed her. She sighed heavily, sitting before him in the submissive student position. "I'm sorry, sensei, what is my punishment?" She lowered her head, not looking at him.  
  
He frowned a bit, taking her cheek, easing her face up. "Akane...I am not going to punish you. However, I want to know why you're not trying. If it's because of the...the things I said..." He swallowed hard. "Akane, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop being so pushy. I'm used to having everything my way, and you didn't give me that, and I've been sulking about it. I'm really sorry...I shouldn't be pushing you if you're not ready."  
  
She lowered her gaze, staring at the floor. "It wasn't that, Ranma...I'm just tired of you always getting to be the one to save everyone. I used to be the strongest. Stronger than anyone else, but...then you came and now I'm the one who always has to get saved..." She gave a sniffle. "I...I want to be strong again..."  
  
Ranma gently put his arms around her, embracing her gently. "Oh, Akane..." He whispered, his eyes saddening. He understood how she felt. He understood, perhaps better than anyone. "I don't like being the strongest, Akane. And I'm more proud of you than I ever have been of my own accomplishments. I've reached my peak. You're not anywhere near your's yet. By the time you do reach it...You'll be able to clean the floor with any other martial artists that come down the pike. And I'll stand by your side when you reach your peak."  
  
She sniffled, wipping her eyes, then smiled up at him, a dazzling smile. "We're a couple of idiots, aren't we." She said, resting her head comfortably against his chest.  
  
"Hn." He agreed, stroaking her hair, and smiling, resting his chin against the top of her head, and enjoying the feeling of closeness between them. He was content. Happy.  
  
Neither of them knew that across the street, a young, purple-haired amazoness was watching them through tear filled eyes. She had never seen what love truely looked like before. Even though countless people had tried to explain it, she never fully understood.  
  
Until now.  
  
It took seeing the one she believed she loved embracing her greatest rival to make her see what love was. Where she was from, marraiges were arranged, and you stood a great chance of not being in love with the person you were married to, so you had to learn to either fake it well, or force yourself to love them. Yet, those loves paled in comparison to this thing.  
  
"Is this what stupid duck-boy feels for me?" She questioned, her eyes shimmering with tears. Not tears of grief. Tears at finally being able to understand something. She could understand the emotion that people said caused their toungue's to go tied, and their hearts to skip beats. She laid a hand over her heart and smiled a bit.  
  
She didn't love Ranma.  
  
She was free.  
  
She turned from the two embracing loves and began to walk back towards Nekohanten, a new spring in her step, and a different kind of smile on her face. Not the naiive one she wore when throwing herself at Ranma. A true one.  
  
She walked into the restaurant, and a hush took over the place. Mousse looked up at her and she watched his eyes widen and pupils dialate dramatically. She smiled at him, and disappeared up to her room.  
  
Mousse simply watched her go, his mind having one thought. She understands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, 3 parts and counting till the battles begin. Everyone excited?! Now's when I start to be horribly cruel and kill off people. Don't worry, this story DOES END HAPPY! Also, 14 more parts till the final battle, and the story doesn't end that chapter either. I'm going to be cruel and horrible and drag this out till it's painfully long. Just kidding! It's really only a prolouge, 30 chapters, and a possible epilouge. It's not like it's a novel or anything ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi get's her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 10: What is Love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked into the restaurant, and a hush took over the place. Mousse looked up at her and she watched his eyes widen and pupils dilate dramatically. She smiled at him, and disappeared up to her room.  
  
Mousse simply watched her go, his mind having one thought. She understands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo dug through her closets her face somewhat perplexed. This was getting downright annoying. She knew that Mousse cared for her, but he wasn't advancing on her. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her. She sighed, pulling out a cute, short tea house dress and pulled it over her head, her eyes melancholy.  
  
She heard a soft knock at her door and glanced over her shoulder, suprised to see the object of her thoughts there. "Mu Tsu..." She murmered, smiling a bit.  
  
"Shan pu." He returned. He noticed that she hadn't finished buttoning her dress yet and flushed a bit, then looked away. "Akane and Ukyou are here to see you."  
  
She frowned a bit, then nodded. "Okay." She buttoned the buttons across her chest and to her neck, nodding at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't love Ranma, she didn't. She knew he didn't love her either. But maybe Akane and Ukyou could help explain what love felt like. She knew what it was, but she wasn't sure about the feelings. But she was sure of one thing. She cared for Mousse, he was a precious friend.  
  
So from now on, she would pursue HIM...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane didn't know what to expect when Shampoo came down the stairs, wearing a determined expression. For a minute, she was worried the Amazoness would want to fight her. She wrung her hands out, and took a deep breath. "S- shampoo."  
  
Shampoo looked at her. "Shampoo think she need to talk to you. But we talk like civilized people. We go elsewhere. Nuetral ground. Kawaii Cafe, okay?"  
  
Ukyou, who was not quite as used to Shampoo's choppy Japanese looked over to Akane for some help. "Um...?"  
  
Slowly, the short haired girl nodded. "Alright. We'll go with you. But before we go, I think we should call each other by our names when we talk." Hesitantely, she extended her hand to Shampoo. It shook just a bit. "I'm Akane." A tiny, worried smile.  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened. She looked from the girls hand to her face and took it firmly, giving it a strong shake. "I Shampoo."  
  
Ukyou relaxed greatly. "And I'm Ukyou. Call me Ucchan." She winked, pushing open the door to the Nekohanten open. As they walked out, none of them saw Cologne standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them through narrow eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the three girls were seated in the cafe, each having a nice sized parfait in front of them, each of them giggling and gossiping like old friends. Akane was suprised that Shampoo had set aside the grudge after having so recently tried to kill her. After awhile, she decided to broach the topic. "Shampoo...I'm greatful for you being friendly towards us...but I don't understand. What about the kiss of death?"  
  
Shampoo smiled, somewhat sadly. "Shampoo was never truely competition. She was just...just annoyance." She lowered her eyes to her chocolate dessert. "She wanted Ranma, but...Ranma loved Akane. So Shampoo give up." She looked up at their shocked expressions and smiled again. "Is wiser to make friends. To make truce."  
  
Akane leaned towards her and patted her hand. "I'm glad."  
  
Ukyou looked up at the ceiling, slouching a bit. "So, what did you need to talk to us about?"  
  
"Shampoo need to ask you what love feel like."  
  
"EEP!" Akane and Ukyou blushed brightly. Ukyou swallowed hard. "Um, I've got a skewed view of it, so it's probably better to let Akane tell it..." She said, swallowing.  
  
Akane thought for a moment, a far off look in her eyes. Love was such a curious emotion. It had so many different feelings, depending on the situation, depending on the circumstances. She sighed, smiling. "Love feels...well, mostly it's like confusion, not being sure about anything...Like getting annoyed with someone, even though you know it's not just their fault. It's...wanting to be able to share everything with them, but not being sure how..." She giggled.  
  
"It's..." Ukyou began to smile now. "It's flying at breakneck speed down a street, on a motorcycle. It's...like having the most incredibly sweet treat you could ever imagine."  
  
"And laughter..."  
  
"And pain..."  
  
"And frustration..."  
  
"And..." They both grinned. "Not understanding why the HELL you care about that person!"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Love is...confusing..." She frowned taking a small bite of her parfait and pointing at them with her spoon. "You think Mousse love Shampoo?"  
  
They nodded, their eyes sympathetic. "We've known since he came here."  
  
"Aiya!" She put her hands to her cheeks. "Such a fool Shampoo has been! She kept chasing after Ranma for strength, when Mousse was there, loving her..." Her eyes saddened. "May be too late for Shampoo already."  
  
Akane frowned. "Why do you say that?" She blinked, noting the sadness in the Chinese girls eyes.  
  
"He avoid Shampoo since Shampoo saw Akane and Ranma embrace in dojo." She said, her voice sad, too.  
  
Ukyou's eyes lit up with a savage glint. "Then I guess we'll just have to make you unable to avoid. You always managed to find Ranma. I'm sure we can figure out a way to do the same with Mousse. Akane, do you think Nabiki would be willing to help?"  
  
A grin flashed across Akane's face. "I think she just might..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse walked through the streets, his face frustrated. He didn't know what to make of Shampoo anymore. Everything was so much easier when he could just blame everything on Ranma. But right now, this new agressiveness in her was a bit frightening, even to him.  
  
True, he'd doted after her since he'd been a young child, but now she was so different. Now...now she was openly showing her feelings for him. He'd never felt so confused in his life. Never before now had he ever not been sure about how to treat Shampoo. She was the thing he loved more than his own life, but she hadn't given him the time of day until recently.  
  
Now, it was like trying to pull off a leech.  
  
He winced at the analogy. He didn't like to think of his Shampoo as a leech. It didn't suit her a bit.  
  
He glanced around, then ducked into Ucchan's, hoping he may be able to find either Ukyou or Ranma their. He was relieved. Ranma was at the bar, talking to Ryouga. He walked towards them, his face tense.  
  
Ranma looked up first, and grinned.  
  
"Mousse, you look like shit!"  
  
"Gee." Mousse said, his face disgusted. "I really give a damn about your opinion, Ranma."  
  
Ranma noticed the obvious sign of strain around the boy's eyes and elsewhere on his body. His shoulders were drawn tighter than a wire, his face was tense, his eyes were darting around nervously. He remained silent for a moment, then gestured for Mousse to join them. "We were just talkin about what Fushicho and the other's told us the other day." He said softly when Mousse joined them.  
  
"Hm..." Mousse looked towards the door, somewhat distracted.  
  
"What's up?" Ryouga asked, arching an eyebrow. "Were you followed?"  
  
Mousse shook his head. "I'm having a few problems with Shampoo. She's suddenly become openly agressive towards me. I'm not sure what to do about it, either." He frowned a bit. "She's...well...she's different. She came home a few days ago and it was like all of a sudden, I was her focus, her goal. Since then, she's been devoting every single day to trying to catch me. It's...I don't like it. I liked it when I was the agressive one."  
  
Ranma blinked. "You mean...she's...SWITCHED?!" Relief washed over Ranma's face. "Now maybe you know that it wasn't always my fault all those times!" He half-grinned, then noticed that Mousse looked rather upset.  
  
"It really bothers me, Ranma. I'm not used to her acting like this. She's...like a different person..." He stared down at the bar, sighing heavily.  
  
Ryouga, who was still uncomfortable with befriending any of his old 'enemies', wasn't sure what to make of the chinese man. He seemed extremely tired and much older than he looked. Yet, they knew Mousse was as old as they were. "Man, if you're having such a problem with it, TELL HER."  
  
"Secrets between two people who love each other are no good." Ranma said, poking at his okinomiyaki. "It's better to 'bear all' so to speak."  
  
"That's an indecent thing to do in front of a woman!" Ryouga hissed.  
  
"I didn't mean get naked, Ryouga. Geeze..." He shook his head. "Tell her what you're thinkin. It'd be better to do that, trust me. Keepin secrets got me into a hell of alot of trouble with Akane. It would be better to get it over with and tell her the truth about how you're feelin, rather than holdin it in and makin her guess."  
  
Mousse looked at the martial artist and arched an eyebrow. "You know, Ranma, I think I underestimated your mental capacity."  
  
"Most people do." The mournful reply made all three of them start laughing their asses off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma rubbed his shoulders as he walked home, his eyes closed. The tension was gradually getting worse, and his ability to cope with little things worse and worse. He was worried about Akane. He knew Shampoo wasn't going to attack her, but he hoped she at least had the sense to walk back to the dojo with Ukyou or-  
  
He shook his head harshly. Akane was, by far, stronger than Ukyou now. She was wonderfully fast, and she didn't realize that her abilities had increased to the point where he wasn't sure who was teaching who anymore. He was actually struggling to keep up with her. True, he knew she had the natural abilities, in fact she was probably born with them, but she was still advancing at an almost disturbing rate.  
  
What would happen when she was starting to get trained by Fushicho?  
  
He sighed heavily. He liked being the best. He liked being able to protect her, he always wanted to protect her, but she was getting so...  
  
Strong...  
  
He looked at the pavement, his eyes somewhat melancholy. Sugoi yo...He gave a tiny, ironic smile. Sugoi soshite...Kirei na...  
  
"Saotome Ranma..."  
  
A disturbingly calm voice broke through Ranma's thoughts. He looked towards the speaker, his eyes narrowing. The man wore a gi, with an open top, as well as a rather cocky grin. "Teme..." Ranma growled, jumping back, landing in a ready position.  
  
"Watashi wa Quan..." The man grinned, a gold tooth showing perfectly in the smile. Something about the grin made Ranma shiver. "I'm here to challenge you."  
  
Ranma glared at him. "I decline..." He said, and began to walk down the street, turning his back on the challenger.  
  
"You don't have that option!" The man launched himself at Ranma, his foot extended, his face in a feral grin. The kick grazed Ranma's side.  
  
Ranma winced, turning towards the man as he landed. It barely grazed me, but it's powerful...I'd better watch those feet. He grinned his own feral grin, then darted towards the man. He quickly took notice of the man's build. He was tall, and had a build similar to Ryouga's, somewhat stocky, but that could be used against him...provided he wasn't built like a sherman tank...  
  
Another kick, arching through the air caused Ranma's train of thought to briefly break as he caught it carefully and with a quick jerk, he used it to flip the guy. His martial training kicked in, and soon, he was engaged in the dance he so loved, the dance of attack and defense, of kicks and punches. The dance known as Martial Arts. It had been the first thing he felt at ease with, the first thing he knew he could grasp easily. Thinking had never been his strong suit. Neither had talking. But give him a girl to protect and an opponent to fight and he was happy.  
  
Quan was getting annoyed. Saotome was stronger than he'd expected. He'd expected one of the little weakling humans like those other's he'd fought, making the plucking order for the battles shrink and shrink. The boys defense was like going up against a brick wall. Well, bricks could be broken...He jumped up, launching a kick at Ranma's mid-section.  
  
The rest of the fight was a blur for Quan.  
  
Ranma's eyes met his, and all of a sudden, he felt twenty different points on his leg go numb and then, twenty solid punches to his stomache. He coughed violently and blood flew from his mouth. A solid kick sent him flying back into the wall and he lay there, motionless.  
  
Ranma stood there, looking at the kickboxer, his face serious. "You're about five years too early to fight me." He said, then turned, leaving the battered fighter laying in a pile on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushicho looked up as Ranma walked in, his eyes serious, and knew immediately that something had happened. Akane looked up at the same time, as did everyone else. Akane gasped, noting Ranma's hand against his side and ran to him, her eyes worried. "Ranma?!" She whispered, laying her hand against his. "What happened?!"  
  
He smiled at her, ruffling her short hair and pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll tell you later..." He promised, then they went over to stand againsh the wall with the others. Ryouga and Ukyou looked over questioningly, but didn't ask. He'd tell them later, he was sure.  
  
Oukami grinned at his human counter part. "Today, we're going to tell you who you're going to be working with. You know who you 'spiritual teacher'- shall we say-is going to be, but it wouldn't be training if you didn't have someone to spar with, who was your equal."  
  
Akane looked at the floor. She was probably going to get stuck with Ukyou or something. She wanted to work with Ranma, but she was nowhere near that level. Not yet, at least.  
  
"Shampoo, you and Mousse will work together, under the instruction of Taka and Yuki." Oukami ordered, then looked towards Ukyou. "You, Ukyou shall work with Ryouga, under the instruction of Hotaru and Ryu."  
  
Akane's head jerked up in suprise. Huh...?  
  
Ranma grinned towards her. "Looks like you're with me, Akane..." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
She was having trouble breathing. She was working with Ranma?! But...she couldn't be that fast yet! She was nowhere near his skill! "Oukami- kun...are you sure about that?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
Oukami grinned. "Spar with him and you'll see the reason I put you two together."  
  
Ranma arched and eyebrow as everyone backed against the walls of the dojo. He looked towards Akane and gave her a gentle smile, stepping out into the middle of the floor. As he reached there, however, he grew serious.  
  
Akane hesitantly followed him, her hands shaking. It had been awhile since she'd sparred seriously with Ranma. Awhile since she'd tested her skills against another person. So she stood there, in a ready stance, feeling nervous and full of self-doubt.  
  
Ranma made the first move.  
  
He darted towards her, and aimed a perfectly placed kick at her face. Without thinking, she cleanly danced out of it's way, letting it fly past her and spun aiming a reverse punch at his face. He caught it, and used it to propel her into a throw. She saw the wall coming and performed a neat flip in the air, using the wall to propel herself back at him.  
  
She didn't notice he was smiling at her.  
  
She didn't notice he was beginning to sweat just a bit.  
  
She didn't realize...she was matching him punch for punch.  
  
And he wasn't pulling them, either. He was going top speed and everyone watching could tell. Everyone who'd ever fought against Akane stared in shock. She and Ranma were nothing but blurs. They'd never seen such a fast paced fight in their lives.  
  
However, it still ended quickly.  
  
Ranma noticed a place where she had let her defense slip and smiled sadly, saying a mental apology. He spun, aiming a kick, and sending her back into the dojo wall.  
  
Akane landed hard, and slid down the wall, panting hard. Her heart fell. "See?" She whispered, lowering her head in shame. She didn't deserve to be Ranma's partner.  
  
"No, Akane, do you?"  
  
She looked up, staring at Ranma in shock. He was on his knees, grinning at her from ear to ear...and panting as hard as her. His shirt was soaked with sweat, as was hers. His chi was flaming around him like a halo, as surely hers had been. "Ran...ma?" She questioned, suprised. She'd never seen him like that after any fight, even after fighting Ryouga. He looked...tired...? "I don't understand..."  
  
"Lesson number one, my pupil." Fushicho said with a grin. "You wont notice how much you've improved until you go all out on someone you could never touch before."  
  
"I...I thought he was just trying not to hit me on purpose...like he used to."  
  
Ranma flashed her a proud grin. "Akane, believe it or not, I was going almost all out on you. I was at top speed and I wasn't pulling my punches. YOU were avoiding every kick, every punch, and almost every throw. Ask anyone else. I have nothing left to teach you, sweatheart."  
  
She sat there, wide-eyed and shell-shocked. "B-but what about...Kachuu Tenshin-"  
  
He held up a hand. "Akane, that was merely teaching a technique. All I've done to improve you is gradually speed moves up and hit just a bit harder each time, making you stronger and faster. That's it."  
  
Oukami grinned wryly at them. "Okay, starting tomorrow, we begin your REAL training. It's not going to be easy. And we're not going to go easy on you. None of you have reached your maximum potential yet, and we don't have much time left. Mentally prepare youselves. This is going to be the hardest week of your life."  
  
They believed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat on the roof of the house, staring up at the stars. She felt so...incredible. Although she didn't want to admit it, knowing that Ranma had gone all out, knowing he'd fought her seriously, made her feel like she could take on the world.  
  
Mind you, she had bruises forming and lots of sore muscles, but she was used to this since Ranma had started training her.  
  
Her eyes softened at the thought of her fiancee. She really did love him, but it wasn't the best time to answer him yet. She just wanted to be a girlfriend for awhile. This was still too new, too fresh. Too...raw...  
  
No doubt, she wanted him, though. She had his heart, but Ranma was still wild. She'd seen it when they'd fought this afternoon. That untameable glint that he got whenever he was fighting. That feral grin that always touched his lips, everytime they argued. It made her heart pound thinking she held captive the heart of so powerful a man. Yet, something stopped her from letting her give into him, to accept the proposal. Perhaps it was her own fear that he would still run away from her, or maybe it was the uneasiness from the upcomming battles. She didn't know.  
  
But she couldn't say yes yet.  
  
She closed her eyes and saw a whisp of blue. "Ranma..." She said softly, smiling.  
  
"Akane..." His voice said he was smiling too. "How do you feel?" He asked, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. He saw her smile and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked towards him, her eyes twinkling slightly, her face bright.  
  
"I feel..." She began, staring at the stars again. "Like I'm flying..." She admitted, smiling wider. "Thank you, Ranma..." She put her arm around his waist, sighing heavily.  
  
He rested his head against hers, rocking her back and forth. "Hey, it's what I'm here for, right?" He said softly, putting his other arm around her. He wanted to ask her if she'd thought about his proposal, but he didn't want to rush her. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her, but-  
  
"Ranma...I've been thinking..." She said softly.  
  
He blinked, staring at her. "Akane...?" He gulped. "A-about what?"  
  
She hooked her arms around her knees, staring across the darkened yard. "I love you, Ranma. You know that...but it's still too raw...too...new." She looked towards him, begging for him to understand. "I...I need the stuff that's supposed to come before the engagement." Her eyes searched the skies. "We never got that because our parents engaged us...I need...I need chocolates...and-" She blushed, looking down. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, but right now, I think we shouldn't get really-REALLY- engaged yet..."  
  
He lowered his eyes. Yet, he remained smiling. It wasn't a complete rejection. It was just a step. Another step that they needed to take. A step he would have to take if he wanted to be with her. A step that she wanted. With a gentle movement, he caressed her cheekbone and lifted her face, smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling. "I think I can deal with that..." He whispered, then lowered his lips to hers, caressing them gently with his, coaxing them open and the kissing her fully.  
  
As usual, his kisses left her more breathless than her most vigorous workout.  
  
He pulled back slowly, then took her left hand, pulling the ring off. She stared up at him in confusion, but he just smiled, pulling a chain from the pocket. "Just until you're ready to answer me..." He promised, kissing her lightly, then putting his arms around her, clasping the chain around her neck.  
  
She felt the slight weight on her neck and saw the ring was nestled between her breasts, hanging from the chain. Her heart throbbed and she looked up at him, then threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "Oh, Ranma!"  
  
He held her to him, resting his face against her collarbone, his eyes closing as he inhaled her scent. "Aishiteru, Akane..."  
  
"Suki daze, Ranma..." She whispered in return, trying not to notice the happy tears running down her face. He'd accepted her decision. He loved her enough to start with the little things, and work up to the wedding. She sighed happily, resting her head against his, praying they'd get to live their happily ever after. 


	12. Chapter 11

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi get's her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 11: Spiritual Training  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma woke with a start the next morning when a hand grabbed his ankle and hurled him out the window. Carefully, he flipped, landing on the ground rather than in the pond, as he usually did. He turned to see his father stalking towards him. A heavy sigh escaped him. Looked like his father wanted to get his ass kicked again.  
  
He noticed Akane watching with a sweet smile on her face and fought down the urge to blush, instead centering himself and preparing to open a can of whoop ass on his father.  
  
"I watched your sparring session with Akane yesterday." His father said in a soft, somewhat dangerous voice. "Now that I know you've trained her to be as good as you, I'm going to train you until she cant touch you, once again. If you training her is what got you two so close, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you stop!"  
  
Ranma slipped into a ready position, preparing to attack. "Really, old man? What more can you teach-!" Ranma felt hands grab him and suddenly he was being hurled across the yard. He hadn't even seen his father move. He was so shocked that he let himself hit the wall. He stared at his father in shock. He looked towards Akane and saw the shock on her face as well. He jumped to his feet, closing his eyes and letting himself try to sense his father's chi. He saw a faint flicker quickly enough to dodge slightly, but a foot hooked around the back of his neck and he wound up getting a facefull of dirt.  
  
"I've gone easy on you since you were getting training from Cologne and doing all those rescue acts. That ends today."  
  
Ranma coughed, feeling at least ten hits to his back at nearly amaguriken speed and to his suprise, blood splattered onto his hand. He could hear Akane cry out, but forced himself to stand. He was furious. His father had been going easy on him this whole time, letting Ranma beat down on him. There was nothing that insulted him more than knowing that someone didn't go all out with him. He forced himself to block his father's next barrage of kicks and punches, blocking some, but several more than he blocked still got through his defenses.  
  
Akane watched Ranma getting the crap kicked out of him and fought the urge to run to him. She could see that he had that determined light in his eyes and his face was firmly set. She knew he wouldn't let her intercede. Not unless he was unconsious. So she sat there helplessly, watching Ranma being pummeled by his father, on grounds that he wouldn't show Ranma wouldn't show his love for Akane when he wasn't training her. She felt her hands trembling, and finally ran out to them, as Genma threw Ranma to the ground and her fiancee bounced a few feet and lay still.  
  
"Get up." Genma growled.  
  
Ranma lay there for a moment, his eyes slowly opening and he glared at his father, slowly trying to get to his feet. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue skirt and Akane was standing in front of him, legs akimbo, arms outstretched. She was shielding him. "Akane...move..." He whispered.  
  
"No." She said firmly. "Stop this now, Genma Saotome!" She demanded, fumbling around the neck of her uniform. "Ranma gave me this. It's an engagement ring. Please, stop this now!" She wanted to cry. She wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of Genma, but knew after seeing Ranma get his clock cleaned again and again, she wouldn't stand much of a chance. "Ranma and I are going to be training with some friends of ours soon...he needs to be in top condition, please, stop this now!"  
  
Genma looked at the girl through narrowed eyes. "He will not be trained by anyone but his father!"  
  
Ranma forced himself to his feet and put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Akane, I'm okay, really. I may not be the sherman tank Ryouga is, but I can take hits.  
  
Akane turned towards him, seeing one of his cheeks had a large bruise on it, and a little blood dripped down his lips. "I'm not moving." She whispered firmly, her face determined. "You know that Oukami is probably going to be training you with stuff more dangerous than this, and you need to be in top condition. Please, Ranma, do this for me?" She begged, curling her fingers into his sleeve.  
  
Ranma sighed. How could he say no to those eyes? He lifted a hand, brushing a tear that was forming in her eye away. "Come on, Akane, don't cry."  
  
"Did neither of you hear me? No one is training my son but me!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice piped up from the wall. "Saotome-san, by the time I'm done training Ranma, you wont be able to touch him even if you practice for another hundred years." The voice was perfectly calm, and two silver eyes peered out at them. It was Oukami.  
  
Genma turned towards Oukami, glaring at him. "Who are you to say what I will and wont be able to do with my son?!"  
  
"Look, Ranma is a major player in a 'game' about to start. You're a player too, you just don't know it yet. But Ranma will be a more important player than you will. You have no business training my new student. And if you'd like, I'll fight you in honorable combat, and defeat you, and then you will have nothing else to say on the matter. If I lose, which I wont, Ranma will remain your student." Oukami stepped away from the wall, stalking towards Genma, his movements fluid, and showing a grace that meant several millenia of practice.  
  
Genma slipped into a ready stance and sprung towards Oukami, his face furious.  
  
The fight took less than three seconds. Genma blurred out of sight, and Oukami simply lashed out with one hand, palm outwards, striking Genma in the chin. Genma went flying back and landed in a neat pile. Unconsious.  
  
Akane and Ranma stared at Oukami in shock and finally Ranma shook his head. "Wow..." He muttered, grinning from ear to ear. Akane nodded in agreement.  
  
Oukami winked. "If he's a man of honor, he'll remember this. If not, I'll run him into the ground a few more times. You'd better start practicing with each other more. You have to be totally comfortable with sparring before we can start your actual training. And don't worry about hurting each other too much." He grinned at Ramna. "She CAN take more than you think." With that, Oukami left.  
  
Ranma blushed. Evidentally Oukami knew how his mind worked too well. It was downright eerie sometimes. He caught Akane looking at him and turned his head quickly so she couldn't see the flush on his face. When he looked back at her, she was smiling a bit. "Um...I guess we should do as we're told and go practice, huh..." He said, looking at her from under his eyebrows.  
  
She smiled, nodding. He was so CUTE like that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga sat there, watching the moving people carry his stuff into his most recent residence, the okinomiyaki shop run by Ukyou. They'd talked about it and this was now the most logical place to stay. She'd even taken it upon herself to get him enrolled into highschool. He wasn't entirely comfortable living with a girl, much less one of Ranma's rejected fiancees, but he knew that it was the most wise idea. After all, now, he could stay here and they'd train here, and he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool. He could feel Ukyou's eyes examining him and forced himself to focus on the people moving his stuff. He still hadn't gotten used to her constant presence, always sure that he didn't get lost and wind up in some random location that wasn't Nerima. It wasn't that it bothered him, but he wasn't used to getting attention from anyone. Especially from a girl that wasn't clutching him while he was P- chan.  
  
Ukyou cleaned the grill monotonously. It didn't need it, but she continued to wipe it down with the cloth, her eyes resting on Ryouga's profile. There was something about him that confused her. He constantly claimed he loved Akane, even now, he continued to do that, yet he was moving in with her.  
  
He was blushing.  
  
She half-smiled, knowing he knew she was watching. Her eyes swept down to his feet, then back up to his hair. He was an attractive male, but she'd seen quite a few men that were attractive. Ranma, who in her eyes was still about the most handsome man on the planet, and even Mousse had something that was bordering on sensual...well, if he lost the glasses and didn't act like a complete moron half the time. Maybe the training would fix that. A wry grin swept across her face.  
  
She'd always had reasons for finding a man attractive, different things for each different male. With Ranma, he was always so carefree and boyishly handsome, effortlessly sexy sometimes, and he had a sweetside that was amazing. Mousse had incredible turquoise eyes, and was somehow exotic for some strange reason she couldn't fathom. Ryouga, however...  
  
She paused another moment to examine him closer. He was definitely earthy. He had calluses evident on his hands, and his hair was slightly uneven. His eyes were piercing, his jaw strong, his face tanned from so long in the sun. She chuckled. If he didn't get lost so much, he probably wouldn't be that tan.  
  
Ryouga shifted uncomfortably once again, glancing towards her. Sure enough, she was watching him quite contently. She looked deep in thought. An ugly flush dashed across his cheeks and he looked back to the movers. Why was she staring at him?!  
  
Ukyou chuckled slightly, then moved around the bar to go stand next to him. She leaned over his shoulder, bringing her lips close to his ear. "You're blushing." She said with a wicked grin.  
  
He flushed darker. "I'm just a little warm." He lied, looking anywhere but at her. He heard her giggle in his ear and his eyes involuntarily went to hers. "Wh-what's so funny?"  
  
She straightened, looking down at him. "If you get any warmer, you're going to have a nosebleed." She teased. She giggled again as his blush darkened even more. "Ryouga, I'm just teasing..." She shook her head and walked back behind the bar leaving the poor lost boy even more lost than normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse woke feeling strangely warm that morning. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at a blurred roof. He sighed heavily, reaching his hands up and massaging his temples. Shampoo was being unusually aggressive lately. It was getting monotonous. Cologne had also noticed she was paying him more attention than normal. He sighed again, ruffling his bangs, and pushing them off his forehead. He glanced at the clock, which was quite blurry, but he could just make out the numbers as reading 6:00. He groaned, rolling over to get more shut eye before they opened at ten.  
  
And hit something soft curled up next to him.  
  
His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw what was curled up so cozy next to him was none other than Shampoo, herself. She was fast asleep, her purple hair everywhere around her. She was under the covers with him.  
  
He moved carefully, and confirmed what he'd suspected before. She was nude. He flushed right up to the roots of his hair. If it had been anyone else, he'd have pushed them out on their ass so fast they wouldn't know what hit them, but it was Shampoo, and he couldn't do that to her. With a sigh, he rolled towards her, carefully, letting a finger gently stroke her face. A few weeks ago, he'd have killed to be in this situation, but now he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he rolled out of bed, which unfortunately woke her up. He walked towards the closet, avoiding looking at her, and pulled a robe from inside of it.  
  
She watched him move in confusion as he came towards her with the robe. She opened her arms to receive him, but instead, he wrapped the robe around her. She didn't understand. "Mousse?" She asked softly in Mandarin.  
  
He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You must be more careful." He said in Japanese. "If Cologne finds you in here, there will be hell to pay, and you know it." He saw the confusion on her face and forced himself to look away from her. "I'm not upset or anything, but...if Cologne-"  
  
"Shampoo don't care about great-grandmother!" She cried, angry.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Shampoo, if she finds out about this, she'll kill me, and disown you." He said softly. "You don't have anything to lose. I have everything to lose." He gently wrapped the robe tighter around her, then put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not about you..." He promised, kissing her forehead lightly. "Hurry and go get dressed, before Cologne catches you."  
  
She frowned a bit, then left, her face serious.  
  
Mousse sighed when she was gone. Okay, evidently, Shampoo will be Shampoo. The problem was, getting her to be a little more discreet about being herself. He half-smirked, slipping on his glasses and seeing clearly for the first time that morning. Things were getting complicated now. He shook his head, and changed into his work-clothes. He was up, may as well get ready for today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryu and Hotaru stood outside, their heads proudly raised. They were well aware that these battles were going to torment every single one of them until the final battle, and whoever won, would receive their own little place in heaven to rule. They also knew that despite this, all these six martial artists wanted was to live peaceful lives on earth.  
  
As Ryouga was guided outside by Ukyou, looking rather nervous and not very excited. They each took position in front of their teacher, holding their respective weapons, Ryouga with his giant umbrella, Ukyou with her whoop ass spatula. Ryouga was frowning ever so slightly, while Ukyou had a determined glint in her eyes.  
  
Hotaru spun her quarterstaff slightly. "You both will commence training today. You will only have a few days of training, so it will be highly condensed, and very quick. It will begin in the morning, before dawn, and end around seven or eight at night."  
  
"What about the restaurant?!" Ukyou gasped.  
  
Hotaru's big, innocent eyes turned towards her pupil. "Will you be worried about the restaurant if you're dead?"  
  
That shut both of their possible objections up.  
  
Ryu looked between them. "If you're not up on time, you will receive rather rude awakenings. And I don't mean a glass of water dumped over your head. I mean worse." Ryu pulled his sword out of the ground, holding it easily. "Now let's begin.  
  
The training was more physically trying than anything they'd ever done before, Ukyou was about to collapse after less than an hour of it. She held up her hands, trying to catch her breath, but Hotaru's staff spun, catching her in the stomach and sending her back about ten feet. She landed hard, and gasped in pain. Ryouga turned to check on her, only to receive Ryu's hilt to the shoulder.  
  
"If I had been an opponent, I wouldn't have used the hilt." Ryu chastised. "Pay attention. Constant attention, or you will be killed. Ukyou will be fine. She's a martial artist as well, correct?!"  
  
Ryouga held his shoulder, glaring back at Ryu. "She's tired. She needs a break."  
  
Hotaru rested a hand on Ryouga's head. "She needs stamina." She said softly. "Perhaps we should start with a little training in energy." She looked at Ryu, who nodded in agreement. Without another word, she walked to Ukyou and helped her stand, then walked her back towards where they were working.  
  
Ryu and Hotaru sat down, and the exhausted martial artists followed suit. "Close your eyes, and breath in deeply, try to imagine than some unseen energy is pouring into you. Feel it filling you and in doing so, making your energy level rise."  
  
Ukyou's glow slowly returned. "Wow..." She muttered.  
  
Ryouga looked towards Ukyou, and saw that she really WAS glowing. "Holy SHIT." He gasped, staring at her in shock. In fact, he was glowing too. And so were the spirits.  
  
"Lesson one." Ryu said calmly. "Everything is made of energy. Including you, and the earth. When your energy level drops, all you must do, is create a connection such as this one, and you will have a never ending supply." His eyes opened and he looked directly at Ryouga. "Now the training really starts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ukyou made the mistake of sleeping in. Hotaru stood over her bed, her expression disapproving. Her eyes closed and she made a connection with Ukyou's mind, and promptly triggered abdominal cramps that girls get as they P.M.S.. She pulled back as Ukyou let out a pained cry and woke up, holding her abdomen in pain.  
  
"H-Hotaru?!"  
  
"We told you, if you slept in, you'd be given a rude awakening. Not get up. It's time to start training."  
  
Ukyou climbed out of bed and staggered downstairs. "What about food?"  
  
"If you'd been up on time, you'd be allowed to eat."  
  
Ukyou let out a grown, realizing she'd have to wait till dinner before she'd be allowed to let a single morsel pass her lips. This was going to be hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga sparred in silence that day, both of them with huge bags under their eyes, neither of them knowing what time it was. When Ryu told them to stop, Ukyou promptly collapsed into a heap, and Ryouga sighed heavily. He pulled her arm around his neck and stood, helping her into the house. He carefully sat her at one of the booths, and went to the kitchen silently, returning with tea and a few enormous sandwiches.  
  
She gave him a weak, but grateful smile. "Thanks." She said, then, in a matter of minutes, the sandwich was gone, and the tea guzzled. Then, she set her head against the table. "This training is going to kill us, you know?" She said with a weak grin.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "And if it doesn't, I may actually beat Ranma in a fight." He shook his head. "We gotta survive this. It's not optional. The really hard stuff is coming up in a few more days. And we're probably not going to survive that."  
  
She sighed heavily." I know. I'm worried about everyone. We're all strong, but this is nuts! How are we supposed to stand up to a god."  
  
"I don't know..." He said. "But it's gonna be fine. Ranma's gonna win." He gave a grin. "How could he lose?"  
  
Ukyou nodded, pacified, temporarily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo breathed heavily as she fought against Yuki, unable to believe how skilled the other girl was. Shampoo was actually struggling! She knew that Mousse was doing no better, either. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see him fighting against Taka as if his life depended on it.  
  
Mousse grunted, taking a blow to the stomache in order to avoid a blow to the temple. He knew what was more important. He just wasn't sure how he was going to survive the training. A few more moments of this hard work and it'd be done for approximately eight hours, when inevitably, both him and Shampoo would collapse in their respective rooms and pass out. It had been going like this for almost a week now.  
  
Finally, Yuki and Taka stopped, looking at them in an appraising fashion. "You may rest now." They bowed deeply at the pair and the pair bowed back, Shampoo with a hand to her side, where she could feel the fever of a bruise forming. They watched as the spirits disappeared, Mousse with a frown on his face.  
  
"We're going to be lucky if we survive the training, much less the actual battles..." He looked towards Shampoo, noticing the grimace on her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded firmly, not removing her hand. As she prodded, she could feel the actual bone was what had bruised. She felt a gentle hand over hers and looked towards Mousse. Her face grew upset. "Shampoo strong. She no need someone to take care of her!"  
  
He backed away quickly, looking away, somewhat ashamed. "I was just worried, you looked like you were in pain." He said softly.  
  
She gasped, her eyes widening. She examined Mousse for a long moment, then arched an eyebrow. "Mousse need contacts." She said suddenly.  
  
He looked up, suprised. "Huh?" He watched her nod, then walk towards him, lifting her hands and pulling the glasses from his face. Everything in his world became a blur. He caught her hands, his face serious. "Shampoo?"  
  
"Mousse is pretty eyed. Needs contacts. Can't see them behind stupid glasses." She glared at the glasses, then looked up at him, beaming. "Mousse would be able to see, and Shampoo could see pretty eyes. Is okay?"  
  
He smiled a bit. They didn't have enough time on this world to worry about Cologne's old ways. He took the glasses away, slipping them onto his nose. "Okay, I'll get contacts. But Shampoo..." He glanced towards her. "If I do, would you let me be myself, and I'll let you be whoever you want to be..."  
  
She blinked. "Mousse is Mousse. Shampoo want no one else."  
  
He rested his head against her hair. "Then let me take care of you. It's something I need to do now and then."  
  
She flashed him a secretive smile, then led him into the back entrance of the Nekohanten and up to his room, where she slipped off her shirt and displayed the bruise forming.  
  
He frowned a bit, then reached into his robes, pulling a roll of gauze and a tub of ointment. "This will hut a bit, Shampoo." He warned, then smiled at the determined glint in her eyes. Shampoo evidentally would always be the strong Amazon. With a shake of his head, he rubbed the ointment into her skin and carefully wrapped the bandage around her abdomen. He saw her wince once or twice, but when it was done, she looked down, appraising it.  
  
"Mousse good doctor." She said, smiling brightly up at him. When she threw her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest, he promptly passed out from a nosebleed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know, I know, this one's taken me forever, huh...Sorry ^_^; I was on vacation, and didn't have a computer available. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week, which is when things are gonna start gettin juicy with Ranma & Akane. No, unfortunately, no sex...well...yet...I'm still undecided whether or not later chapters will include the occasional sex scene...::Heavy sigh:: Oh well, I'll figure that out when I get there. Stay tuned for the training of Ranma & Akane. Until then! *DemonLovin* 3 ~DemonSaya~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi gets her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
Flame Policy: Trust me, just don't do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 12: The Strongest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Ranma walked to school, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Akane was nervous. Then again, lately, the tension around Nerima was getting worse and worse. Kuno had even forgotten to be a pain in the ass because he sensed the tension too.  
  
Everyone steered clear of the pair which looked drawn tight as a wire. They only felt safe in Akane's home, or sparring together in the dojo. Ranma could feel the eyes on them and knew that everyone in Nerima now realized something big was going down. Something big usually meant something involving Ranma, so it wasn't a big suprise that people were stearing clear of them.  
  
Unfortunately, all it did was make Ranma and Akane rather iritable, and they began snapping at each other, and at their friends, too. Kuno got a one way ticket to the nurses office just for walking past Ranma, even.  
  
At lunch, things were cooling down to a level that was somewhat normal, so they calmed down and began talking with their specific groups of friends. Akane was being lightly teased by Yuki and Sayuri, who were still cooing over the ring Ranma had bought for her. They teasingly asked her when she was going to accept his proposal.  
  
Akane blushed, looking into her lunch box. "I told him I need time...I need that stuff that we never got. The dating, and chocolates and..." She looked towards where he was eating, obviously beeing teased mercilessly by his friends as well. "He said okay. He's giving me the time I need..."  
  
They looked at her in curiousity. "Akane..." Sayuri said. "If a hunk like Ranma proposed to me, I wouldn't hesitate to take him up on it. In fact, I would probably throw him to the bed and rape him if he'd waited as long as he had."  
  
Akane and Yuki stared, blinked, then burst out laughing. Sayuri blushed, looking away. "Was that my out-loud voice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way home from school, Ranma walked along the rail, as usual, but looking down at Akane, his face soft. "Akane..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He grinned, caught her wrist and hauled her up onto the rail with him. "Balance training time!" He cried, catching her around the waist as she landed clumsily on the rail. She looked flustered and ready to hit him, but he noticed she seemed to be trying to talk herself out of it. As if to help her, he leaned towards her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry if I took you by surprise." He said, grinning.  
  
She glared at him, but it seemed to be lacking in the typical angry fire. "You scared the life out of me." She chastised him, wagging her finger, but not fighting to get out of his arms.  
  
He carefully turned her on the rail, smiling from ear to ear. "Let's go. The faster you move, the less likely you are to fall."  
  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and she set one foot in front of the other and almost fell off the fence. She heard a soft chuckle, and suddenly, she felt Ranma put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Remember, you have to move faster than that." He said gently, looking over her shoulder and smiling gently. "Let's run." He advised, then began propelling her along the fence.  
  
Akane let out a soft shriek, her eyes going wide with fear. "Ranma…" She said in an apprehensive voice. She felt Ranma's gentle hands resting at her waist, holding her balanced, a promise to catch her if she did fall. It was sort of like a leap of faith. She had to believe in him, or she'd fall.  
  
Ranma felt her relax and knew she had given herself into his will. He ran behind her, never faster than she could propel herself, even as her original tentative pace picked up with her excitement. He heard her laughter bubble up from her throat and knew deep down that he would do anything to save that smile. Even sacrifice himself.  
  
When they reached the end of the gate, Akane jumped, trusting Ranma to catch her so implicitly, that she was mildly surprised when she landed on her own two feet, his hands having left her waist. She turned to him and saw him standing on the fence, smiling at her tenderly.  
  
He lept silently off the fence, landing equally as silently directly in front of her. A tender smile touched his lips and he lifted a finger, tenderly caressing her face as he leaned down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "We'd better hurry, or we're going to be late for training..." He said softly, then rested his hand against her back, guiding her towards the dojo.  
  
Training be damed. She wanted to stand around and make out with him all day.  
  
Yet, she knew that they must, so she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into his shelter. She knew he'd do anything he could to protect her. As they walked, Akane's mind slowly drifted to how they had wound up together. It was true that their parents had engaged them, but that was merely the push that started the rock rolling down hill. It had gradually gathered speed, following a course that had brought them to where they were now.  
  
Along the course, was, of course, lots of obstacles, such as Ryouga, Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai, and Pantsuto Tarou. Yet, always Ranma remained, steady, solid, strong, like a rock. When his life tipped her's off course, he'd always been there to carefully set it right. And now...now they were speeding towards their biggest obstacle yet. A series of battles which would determine the fate of not only their lives, but also, the fate of Japan and the world.  
  
But...if Ranma won, and was made a god, would he be forced to go to heaven, and...as such, be torn from her?  
  
Akane remained quiet as they walked home, deep in thought, while Ranma brooded on his own thoughts. He gazed down at her beautiful face, his eyes soft, sad. Idly, he touched her hair. She was so strong. She was his foundation, the thing that gave his insane life some stability. She was his home, his only necessity. If that strong support was torn from him, he'd collapse. He couldn't let her fight unless it was absolutely necessary. It would only be necessary if...  
  
If he died in one of the battles.  
  
He stopped outside of the compound inside which they both lived. Without a word, he turned, placing a tender kiss to her temple. He kept his eyes closed as he felt her turn in his arms, and they embraced passionately. He rested his cheek against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I love you." He whispered softly.  
  
"And I you." She returned, closing her eyes and gently combing her fingers through his wild hair. She loved his embrace. It reminded her of how strong he was. He could never die. Nothing could kill her Ranma.  
  
"You're late." The soft voice sounded, and both looked up abruptly, blushing from their collars, up to the roots of their hair. Oukami stood, his back leaning on the frame, not looking at them. "Let's get started. You two better stretch quick."  
  
Ranma looked at Oukami seriously. "If we're going to be doing serious battles, then we need to be able to fight without a warm up. Besides, we warmed up on the way here."  
  
Akane nodded, her face slightly sad.  
  
Fushicho looked at the younger girl from just inside the compound. She could see the aura around the pair growing already. She gestured for them to come inside and looked both over. Meanwhile, Oukami moved beside the firey haired girl.  
  
Akane faced Fushicho steadily, while Ranma sighed, looking towards Oukami. "What do we begin with?"  
  
Neither said a word. Instead, they launched themselves at their human counter part, not pulling any punches, seeing how much their oponent could take. It was more than they'd originally thought. It took several minutes before anyone landed a blow, and the first one landed was from Fushicho, aimed at Akane. The girl just bit her lip and dealt with the stinging pain. If she called out, she'd distract Ranma and he'd get hit too.  
  
After about half-an-hour of nothing but all out fighting, they abruptly stopped, sizing up the humans, and smiling grimly.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked between panted breaths. He'd known Oukami and Fushicho were awesome, but he'd had no idea how good they really were. It was the first time he'd been truely winded since he'd been alot younger. Akane was breathing just as heavily as well, and had some nasty bruises forming on her forearms.  
  
"That's all for today." Fushicho smiled at them. "I'll be staying with another spirit tonight, so things should be quiet."  
  
"That was our training?" Akane asked, perplexed.  
  
Oukami smiled, walking towards the door. "You'll learn of the benefits of tonight tomorrow." He and Fushicho promptly disappeared into the night.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, blinked, then shook their heads. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He paused, an invitation in his eyes. He didn't voice it, but he could tell Akane could read it.  
  
She blushed, and waved him off. "Go ahead. I want to get some more practice in. I want to practice the Amaguriken..."  
  
Ranma smiled a bit, and nodded. When he was gone, she drew in a deep breath. She'd been more than a little tempted to take him up on his silent offer, but she knew she had to restrain herself for now.  
  
With a heavy hearted sigh, she began a kata that looked almost more like a dance than anything you'd use in a fight. It wasn't totally inaccurate. In fact, part of it was indeed dance, yet, she'd fused it with dance quite well, to make a graceful, beautiful kata. She now could see how narrow- minded she'd been in retrospective. Martial arts was not merely brutalizing your enemies, but knowing fierce control, and restrained power. Knowing when to quit.  
  
She'd learned so much in such a short time. She was even able to spar all out with Ranma and come up barely lacking. She was nearly his equal now. A woman he could really love and respect. And because of it, she'd found a new confidence, and was able to respect herself.  
  
As she ended the kata, she heard obscene applause. She turned abruptly to see a girl with short brown hair, wearing a rather skimpy outfit. The girl had an ample bust, and a very feminine figure. It made Akane blush with envy. "Very nice, Tendou-san. Perhaps you could fight with me, if you're done with your dancing around like an idiot?"  
  
Akane's anger almost got control of her. Yet, the patience she'd learned from loving Ranma quickly jumped ahead of the anger, and she remained in control, not relaxing from a defensive stance. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"My names Mina. I like using the Quarterstaff. But since I'm traveling for the battle, and a nice cozy spot in heaven, I have something a bit more practicle." She pulled out a handle, hit a button, and the staff extended to full length. "I hear you're a phenominal fighter, best in Nerima, in fact."  
  
Akane paused. "Actually, Ranma is the best." She said, her slight modesty kicking in. "But the battles have not started yet."  
  
"I know..." She chuckled. "I'm merely X-ing out some of the competition!" Mina lept forward, spinning the staff, and grinning wickedly.  
  
Akane ducked under the blow that was aimed directly at her temple. She spun on the ground, lashing out to trip the girl. It worked.  
  
The girl went down on her behind, hard. "Ite!"  
  
"I don't want to fight until it's necessary, please stop this..." Akane begged softly. "All I want is a normal life. To hell with being a god, I just want all this fighting to stop! I just...I want to be able to marry Ranma and have my happily ever after, and have kids, and not have to worry about running into a fight every week or two..."  
  
Mina jumped up, spinning, aiming a kick at Akane. Akane caught the foot, but the other foot connected with her face. She went down hard, but saw someone watching from the shadows. Feet clad in Tai-chi shoes, and baggy black pants, poised, ready to interfere if things got out of hand.  
  
Akane struggled to her feet, and glared at Mina. She'd make Ranma proud of her, she'd show him that she was strong. When the girl charged again, she kicked straight up, and the staff flew from the girls hand. Then, she jumped to the foot in the air, sending the other one into the girls stomache at an impossible speed. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken variant: Kick Attack!" Akane cried, but paled when she saw the girl spit up blood, and tried to stop, but couldn't. Gentle hands pulled her away, and lips pressed against her forhead.  
  
Ranma stroaked Akane's cheek, then leaned over the other girl. He was dressed in pants and a tank, and his hair was still slightly wet. Without a word, he picked the girl up, and gestured for Akane to follow him. They left the girl in Kasumi's care and went to Akane's room.  
  
Akane was very near tears at this point. "R-ranma..." She whispered, as the door closed behind them.  
  
He held his arms open, and she ran into them. He gently stroaked her hair, rocking her in his arms. He could feel her body shaking with the force of her sobs and closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. "It's okay, sweetheart, you didn't mean to. It's okay." He rested his face against her shoulder, giving it a kiss.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Shh...you were amazing, love." He said softly. He straightened, pushing her hair from her face and smiling. "You've gotten so strong...and that was a pretty spectacular move there, too..." He said with a grin. "A kick version of the Amaguriken. Truely amazing."  
  
She blushed under the praise from her fiancee, boyfriend, love, and teacher.  
  
"Truely..." His face grew serious. "But you must learn to control it, or only use it on impossibly strong opponents. The Amaguriken is on the same level as chi attacks. You must only use it when you have no other choice. Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I tried to stop, but I was moving too fast. I've never had that problem before. I don't know what to do...I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
His face sobered. "You're going to have to loose that mentality if you expect to survive the final battles, you know." He lowered his gaze. "I had to do it at Jusendo..." He held his breath, his mind flashing back to then. "Saffron wouldn't give me the water to save you...If I hadn't killed him...you would have died...Even after I'd gotten it, I was still so sure you were dead." He lifted his hand, running his fingers across her cheek bone. "I never want to feel like I can't help you again. From now on...I will do anything if it will protect you. I will kill if I have to..."  
  
His words chilled her down to the bone. "Ranma?"  
  
He didn't speak, rather, he lowered his lips down to hers, kissing her deeper and with more passion than he ever had before. It truely was a kiss that would curl a girls toes. His fingers dug almost bruisingly into her back and her's lifted and latched into his shirt. She felt his love for her released in a single kiss and the sweetness and power of it made tears well in her eyes and glide down her face.  
  
He pulled back enough to kiss each and every tear away, skimming his lips across her cheeks, his lips smiling gently. "It's okay..."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes shimering, and she slowly pulled out of his embrace. He wore a confused, and somewhat hurt expression on his face which made her smile. But she said nothing, pulling him towards her bed. She watched his eyes widen and stroked his face with a fine finger. "Can I trust you enough to stay beside me, but not to rush me into anything?"  
  
He smiled, trailing his fingers down her neck. "As long as I am permitted the comfort of holding you, I will be content..." He responded.  
  
She radiated happiness, and disappeared briefly into her closet, reappearing a short time later, dressed in a soft, cotton nightgown, which flattered her greatly. She looked towards the bed and saw him sitting there, looking at her with a content expression. A soft blush colored her face. "Wh-why are you staring at me?" She asked, sitting beside him, her hands clasped in her lap.  
  
He merely smiled, pulling her down into the bed with him. "Can I hold you like this forever?" He asked, taking a great comfort in having her in his arms, where he knew she was safe. Where he knew she was protected.  
  
Her answer was a smile and a kiss to his cheek. She wound her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. She could still smell the soap on his freshly washed skin, and a few other scents, which when combined, comforted her greatly. "If you don't mind having your arms full of sweaty tomboy." She teased gently.  
  
He looked down at her seriously. "When you came out of that closet, you were no sweaty tomboy." He confessed, blushing a bit, and running his hand down her back. He let it rest on her round hip, his face softening along with his eyes. They burned into her's. "You were a woman, a woman I'm very much in love with, even if part of the time you're a sweaty tomboy, I don't care. Akane is who I love, and it doesn't matter if she's wearing a practice gi or a dress."  
  
Her eyes watered up again and she threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, Ranma..." She smiled, thinking about how much they'd both matured in these few weeks. They'd grown so much. Everyone had. She sighed, slowly drifting into a content sleep.  
  
Ranma looked down at her as she slept. He wasn't mistaking. She still wasn't even close to her maximum ability. She was getting so strong, she was having trouble keeping her control up to the level of her speed and strength. He stroaked her sleeping face with a tender hand and smiled. Such a beautiful and strong spirit. Her aura had gotten huge, and incredibly enough, considering the rapidity of her learning, her control was just barely keeping up.  
  
He sighed, frowning a bit. Inevitably, Akane would wind up saving him someday, when she reached her maximum potential. A moment later, he smiled broadly. He didn't mind. He could sacrifice his pride to see Akane happy, even if she became stronger than him. With that final thought, he drifted off into a shaky, uncomfortable, and very troubled sleep.  
  
The nervousness had reached it's climax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End part 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Yay! Finally, we get to the juicy stuff. I know I didn't go into the traning of Ranma and Akane much, because they were already pretty far ahead of everyone else. Anyways, now that I've managed to break down my wall of proverbial writers block, maybe I'll start turning out more chapters, ne? Well, TTFN! *DemonLovin* ~DemonSaya~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi gets her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
Flame Policy: Trust me, just don't do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 13: Ground Zero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma woke to find the bed empty that morning. He looked around, surprised to find his fiancée standing beside the window. Her face was worried, and her hands were clenching the window frame tightly, as though it were her lifeline. His brow creased in worry and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Akane?" He questioned gently.  
  
She looked towards him, her face tired. She looked far more mature than normal. Her brown eyes glinted with determination and spirit. She walked towards the bed and touched his face gently. "It's beginning." She explained quietly. Her face looked so tired.  
  
He sat slowly, putting his arms around her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay." He stroked her hair, sighing heavily. He walked towards the window, looking out. The doors to the compound were open and the lights in the dojo were on. He took a deep breath upon seeing the people that were standing in the courtyard. Kiran, Laichi, Pantsuto Tarou, and many other's Ranma didn't even want to think about. He took a deep breath, looking towards Akane. Several people in the courtyard were sparring, and others were throwing chi attacks at walls.  
  
Their parents were out there among it, along with Kuno, as well as Dr. Tofu. They looked confused, but rather determined. Obviously the Tendo's and Saotome's didn't need to go to the battle. The battle was being brought to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, all was a mass of battle cries and attack names. In fact, the noise was gradually getting louder, till it climaxed, louder than thunder. Two people stepped out of the house, one girl, now dressed in a fighting gi, the other, a boy dressed in a red mandarin shirt and black pants. Both of them looked solemn and determined. Their hands were meshed together tightly, holding to each other for strength and support.  
  
They walked into the yard, and soon met up with their friends and families. All of them wore expressions of grim understanding, and something similar to tired acceptance. They were used to this insanity by now. It was common, in fact, they'd grown to expect it.  
  
Ranma embraced his mother, and Akane's sisters looked a little teary eyed, but were biting their lower lip, trying to keep their emotions under control.  
  
Ground Zero was here. This was where the other fighter's had been drawn. The battle was here.  
  
The sound gradually died down as someone stepped forward, standing in front of the dojo. The man was rather effeminate, and was completely wrapped from head to toe in a cloak. "Welcome, everyone..." The voice spoke softly enough that it could barely be heard over the rumble. The man's voice was even feminine. He stood still, looking out at everyone. "Today, we shall begin a battle which shall determine who shall be the next ruler of the heavens. Whether it will be mortal..." He looked pointedly towards the group of six friends prepared to fight. "Or immortal..." The gaze switched to a man clad in solid black and wielding something that looked suspiciously like a scythe. "You shall determine. Only through strength of mind, and heart, and body, is it possible to win this."  
  
Ranma looked down at Akane and saw she was very pale. His eyes softened and he squeezed her hand gently. It's going to be alright...he thought, nodding his head firmly. No one will get hurt.  
  
The man looked directly at Ranma. "Now, as I'm sure some of you know by now...this is not a challenge, this is not an easy battle. This will cost most of the people here their lives. However, the final man..." His gaze flitted towards Akane and he smiled. "Or WOMAN...left standing...will be guaranteed not only more power than they can dream, but also...the opportunity to rise up and sit next to the gods."  
  
"If any of you are not strong enough to handle such responsibilities...then they can leave now." Those were his final words.  
  
Ranma felt a compelling urge to leave, and could tell by the expressions on everyone else's faces they did too. He growled, telling the voice in the back of his mind to shut up, because he was here to protect everything he loved, and nothing was going to scare him away. He lifted Akane's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it.  
  
Akane struggled with the voice. She was frightened...she didn't want to have to deal with a battle she could die in...did she? How could she leave Ranma alone to fight by himself...? She felt his lips touch the back of her hand and her mind snapped into focus. She would remain no matter what. She wasn't weak minded.  
  
A few people, however, did up and leave. The god of Battle gave an indulgent smile and waved his hand. "Let the battles...begin..."  
  
With a flash of light, the dojo was turned into a fighting arena. The God of Battle stood at the edge of the place, looking on with a serious expression. Beside him was none other than Laichi, who was looking into the arena with a concerned expression. Ranma and Akane pushed towards the arena center, and felt the other's following them, and nervous chittering sounded from the crowd.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Akane whispered, grabbing Ranma's sleeve. "That's..."  
  
Ranma recognized the outfit almost immediately. His eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath. "Kiran..." He whispered, grabbing ahold of the ropes around the middle of the arena. He looked towards the other man and frowned deeply. The other man was a strong looking fighter, with narrow eyes and a bright aura. "This looks like an even battle..." He said consolingly to Akane, giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
The man across from Kiran gave a wicked smile. "I'm Chen...master of the secret techniques of Choshiyen kendo..."  
  
Kiran remained silent. His eyes looked towards Laichi, revealing a pain and sadness. "Wife..." He walked towards the edge of the ring and extended his hand to touch her face.  
  
Laichi leaned into his hand, a tear steadily rolling down her face. "Husband..." She responded, clutching his hand to her face. "Be careful."  
  
He kissed her forhead, then turned to face his opponent once again. "I am Kiran, of Nekonlon, China..." He said evenly. He stood ready, looking at Chen, his back to his beloved wife, when he saw Ranma and Akane at the edge of the ring, surrounded by their friends. He gave them a small smile, then looked towards the man, bowing.  
  
The other man brought out a sword, not bowing and wearing a sinister smile. "Let's get started...all this talk is boring..." The man jumped forward, slashing down with his sword, expecting an easy win. It surprised him greatly when the sword bounced off spinning chopsticks and Kiran kicked him in the chest, hard.  
  
Chen went flying back against the side of the ring, then bounced back towards Kiran, having already shaken off the blow.  
  
Kiran's eyes narrowed. The man's strength wasn't so much his skill, but it was his sheer endurance, and muscle. He couldn't let himself get worn down in this fight, or he'd loose. If he faltered, he'd get a sword in his belly. His lips turned up into a partial smile as the man came at him again, and once again used the chopsticks to parry the blow, but also slammed his palm into Chen's face.  
  
Chen blinked, staggering backwards, then examined his opponent carefully. Any slash or hits could be blocked by the speed of his chopsticks. That much was obvious. However...A stab...might get through the defenses...if it were fast enough...  
  
A wicked grin lit up the mans face and he lunged forward, starting his original attack, just trying to taunt Kiran.  
  
Kiran frowned. "You will not defeat me in such a manner..." He said softly. He spun upwards, using the chopstick as though it were a ton-fan (Iron bar), and hitting him in the chin.  
  
Chen flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. Kiran stood still, hearing the silence, then he turned towards his wife. He smiled at her consolingly.  
  
Behind him, Ranma and Akane smiled, relieved. They didn't want to see a friend of their's die. However, their relief was short lived. Chen was getting back up, and Kiran's back was to him. The man grinned wickedly and began a point blank thrust towards Kiran's chest.  
  
"KIRAN, LOOK OUT!" Ranma's voice called above the noise of the crowd.  
  
Kiran spun around only seconds too late. The blade pierced his chest, and went straight through, coming out through his shoulder. His eyes widened and he fell hard to the ground as the blade was ripped from his body.  
  
Laichi's eyes widened and she jumped into the ring, screaming out to him. "Kiran! KIRAN!" She skidded to a halt beside his head, clasping at his hands, desperately. "Kiran...you promised..."  
  
He looked up at her through dazed eyes, then looked towards Chen, who's hands were raised in victory. "I'm sorry, my love...I lost...because my opponent lacked honor...Forgive me...?" He lifted his hand to her face.  
  
Ranma and Akane dove into the ring as well, and knelt by Kiran. Seconds later, they were joined by Dr. Tofu who looked at Laichi sadly and shook his head.  
  
Laichi's eyes teared up and she leaned down, giving her prince a final kiss on the lips. When she lifted her head, his eyes had gone blank, and Laichi bit her lip, determined to be strong for him. She lifted her eyes to Ranma and Akane. "I beg of you...win this battle..." She whispered, her eyes suddenly hard. "Avenge my prince..."  
  
Moments after she spoke, Kiran's body began to glow brightly red, and his spirit lifted from his body, glowing and beautiful. It floated towards the victor, and his aura changed from Yellow, to orange, as the spirits merged. Laichi's eyes grew wide and she began to cry once again.  
  
Akane put her arms around the girl and guided her out of the ring and into the house. Ranma silently picked up Kiran's dead body and walked out of the ring, as the next pair took their places. The courtyard was deathly silent, now. No cheering, or jeering, even. They realized now...the battles were life or death. There would be no second chances.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma knocked gently on Akane's door, peering in at her, his face solemn. "Akane?" He asked softly, seeing her sitting on the bed, toying with the ring she still wore around her neck. She had tears in her eyes, and looked pale, her face drawn. "Are you okay, love?"  
  
She lifted her eyes to his and stood, walking towards him and into his arms without so much as a word. She felt his arms around her and gave into a sob that had been trying to escape her. She clung to him, her breathing ragged, her eyes pouring forth tears. "Oh, gods..." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her forhead. "It's gonna be okay, Akane..." He whispered, resting his cheek against her soft hair. "I promise you. I won't let anyone you love die..."  
  
She lifted her eyes. "Oh, Ranma no baka! It's inevitable! Don't you see? The spirits said so themselves! One of the six of us are going to determine the battle, so in other words, everyone else is going to die before they make it to the final battle! Anyone else who fights is going to die!"  
  
He bit his lip, nodding. "I'm scared, too, Akane. I'm scared that if you fight, you're going to get hurt, and die...I don't want to loose you."  
  
Akane cupped his face with her hand. "I don't want to loose you either, Ranma...I need you beside me...I'm afraid, though...of more than just loosing you...These battles are barbaric...when Kiran died, his soul merged with Chen's, meaning...whoever wins the battles is going to determine what happens to the other's souls, whether they return or...don't..." She blinked her teary eyes. "Oh, god, Ranma...don't let them take my soul...please..." She threw her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes pained, and a frown forming between his eyebrows. Gently, he took her into his arms and lay on the bed, gently stroaking her hair, and listening to the sounds of the battles outside. He looked towards the window, his face serious. He was worried about Akane. She couldn't afford this mental breakdown right now. If she broke down, what would be there to support him when he needed it? So, he gently consoled her, promising that he would be there for her, no matter what, he'd always be there. Nothing would ever take him from her.  
  
Slowly, his words worked their way into her subconscious, and she relaxed, giving into blissful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse and Shampoo walked home a short time after the first fight, both feeling somewhat sick to their stomaches. He held her hand gently in his and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He could tell she was frightened. After all, she'd seen when Ranma had first fought against Kiran, and Kiran hadn't been a weak opponent. In fact, he'd been pretty strong.  
  
Shampoo nervously bit her lip, her hands shaking, her face pale. This was a frightening thing. She couldn't believe how barbaric it was. And that Chen had absolutely no honor! If she ever fought him, she'd tear him limb from limb! She closed her eyes, leaning her head against Mousse's shoulder. "Shampoo hate to admit it, but Shampoo is scared..." She said softly.  
  
"I am too..." He said softly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm afraid that I'm going to die, or you are...before we're married and know what it's like to be with each other..." He blushed, looking towards her. "It would truely be a shame for someone as beautiful as you to die a virgin." He said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
She stopped, looking at him hopefully. "Mousse know he need only ask, and Shampoo will accept..." She said softly, smiling at him and touching his face in a tender gesture.  
  
He stared down at her, his hands shaking. Gently, he took her left hand, and knelt before her. With a painful gulp, he started digging around in his robe for the little foil box. When he found it and brought it out, Shampoo was trembling as well. He looked up into her eyes and slowly opened the box, presenting it to her. "Shampoo...will you consent to be my wife..." He asked, his voice giving a little tremble. He knew she'd accept, but the actual asking was almost as trying as anything else he'd ever done in his life. It made him so tense!  
  
She knelt before him, pulling the box from his hand and pulling the ring from it, putting it on his palm and tossing the box behind her. "Put where it belongs." She said, presenting him with her left hand. She watched his eyes widen and smiled gently. "Of course Shampoo marry Mousse. Hasn't she been pestering him about it for weeks?"  
  
He gave a shaky smile and leaned forward to kiss her. His dreams were coming true in these few moments and he wanted them to last forever. However, reality decided to come and assert itself.  
  
"Mousse! What are you doing?!"  
  
The pair cringed at the sound of Cologne's voice. Mousse looked towards the old matriarch. "It's called kissing." He said, a stubborn set to his jaw. "I thought you knew about that kind of stuff. After all, aren't you the one who taught Shampoo about seduction?"  
  
Cologne glared at the boy. "Impertanence will get you nowhere, Mousse. Now, Shampoo, what on earth are you doing and why aren't you persuing Ranma? I saw him disappear into the house with that girl, Akane. Why aren't you with him, rather than with Mousse?"  
  
Shampoo frowned deeply. "Mousse love Shampoo...Ranma does not. Shampoo love Mousse, back...Akane love Ranma...Shampoo want to marry Mousse, not Ranma." She explained in broken Japanese. "Mousse...treats Shampoo like she only girl in world..." She turned back to her fiancee and gave him a shy, sweet smile. "Shampoo love Mousse..."  
  
Cologne frowned deeply. "What are you talking about? It is tradition, Ranma defeated you, you must marry him, unless Mousse manages to defeat him to gain your hand."  
  
Mousse lifted his eyes towards Cologne, a challenging fire in them. "Look, I've had enough of 'tradition'. This damn battle we're hip deep in is a 'tradition', and it got Kiran killed today. We're having to work alongside Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, and Ryouga...They're good people, yet you want to tear everyone apart, and force someone else on them." He stood, his eyes filled with challenge. "If you had your way, I'd probably wind up married off to Ukyou. Sorry, but I love your great-granddaughter, and I'm marrying her."  
  
Shampoo stood alongside her fiancee, looking at her grandmother, and switched to her native tounge. "Grandmother...Since I stopped going after Ranma, since I opened my eyes...they've been treating me like a friend...and I like that. I don't want to be the way I used to be...even if it means you would...disown me..."  
  
Cologne frowned deeply. "I see you two are united in the matter..." When they nodded, she sighed heavily. "Then there's nothing I can do about it. It is a little known law that if a couple is united in heart and mind, they can overturn a previous engagement...I release you from your obligation to marry Ranma." She frowned at Mousse. "If you hurt her...so help me god...I'll remove your intestine with a dull knife and use it to wrap sausage, do you understand me, boy?"  
  
Mousse paled, nodding quickly. "Yes ma'am..." With a threat like that, who wouldn't?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I warned you these battles weren't going to be happy. Don't worry though, it still has a happy ending. If it didn't, it would be very un-Saya-ish, ne? ^_^ Love, Peace, and Dougnuts! See you next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 14

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi gets her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
Flame Policy: Trust me, just don't do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 14: Fears and Panic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga let Ukyou lead him back to her restaurant, his face drawn, his body shaking. He could see Ukyou was paler than normal, her eyes darted around frantically, her entire body looked like it would blow away in any moment. Hesitantely, he reached his hand out and wrapped it around hers, giving hers what he hoped would be a comforting squeeze. He felt her hand squeeze back and blushed, surprised. "Ukyou, it's gonna be okay."  
  
She looked up at him, seeing the soft blush on his face and smiled just a bit. "I know, but I'm scared." She admitted. She didn't like admitting fear to anyone, and especially not men, but for some reason, she sensed that Ryouga was scared too, which made her fear seem more reasonable.  
  
He chewed on his lower lip for a moment, nodding. "Me too," he finally admitted, seeing the surprise in her eyes. "Ukyou-"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Honey, you've been staying at my place long enough you can call me Ucchan." She said casually, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
He laughed nervously. "Ucchan, then...are you ever afraid that you'll die before knowing what love...really feels like?" He blushed, looking away and scratching his cheek.  
  
She blinked, then blushed as well. "Who doesn't..." She said, then continued walking. "But...I think I can be content if I did die in this battle. After all, I deluded myself about Ranma so long, now that my eyes are open, I'm seeing everything differently, even Ranma and Akane. It's as if...they wiped the smoke from in front of my eyes and now I can really see again..." She smiled over at him. "I think the same thing happened to you."  
  
He tilted his head to the side. "Hn...I guess so. But I don't think I could be content with death. I want to live too much." He sighed, looking up into the starry night. "I've got too much to atone for...all the dishonor I heeped upon Akane and Ranma and me..." He shook his head. "No...I have to live till they can forgive me and I can forgive myself."  
  
"Well..." She smiled a bit. "The later of the two is bound to be the harder of the two as well." She lifted her eyes. "I guess you're right. I'm rather attached to my life as well, even though it comes with alot of insanity, care of Ranma. I probably would never have been involved in this battle if I had never met him, you know?" She laughed softly, but there was a nervous edge in her voice. "I am scared though. Not that I'll die before I'm forgiven...but that I'll die before I can ever be happy..."  
  
"Happy is a state of mind." Ryouga gave her a confident smirk.  
  
"So says the boy who uses his depression to make attacks." She quirked, closing one eye and arching an eyebrow. "Really, now, are you truely happy?"  
  
He lifted his face to the sky, smiling. "I'm happier than I was. It's hard not to be when you're being taken care of by a cute crossdresser and are getting trained by gods." He grinned at her again.  
  
She blushed. "Hey, don't you start perving on me!" She said with a blush.  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't."  
  
She glared at him, then a smile formed on her lips against her will. "Sure you weren't. Come on inside, honey. I'm starved, and I'm sure you are too. We're gonna be getting a little boost on training tomorrow, no doubt about it."  
  
He followed her in, shaking his head. What a crazy time to be falling in love with someone like her. Where was she when he thought he was in love with Akane? The answer made him laugh aloud as he followed her inside. She was thinking that she was in love with Ranma!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found Ranma and Akane in bed together once again, obviously, it was becoming habitual, and it was a great comfort to both of them. They slept intertwined, their legs and arm and hands touching the other as much as they could. As the light of dawn filtered pink through the curtain, striking Ranma's face, he cracked his eyes open, wincing. He felt the warm mound beside him move and smiled, stroaking her back, coaxing her back into sleep.  
  
He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid. He was terrified that he was going to loose her, and she'd leave him alone. He was learning to treasure the moments that he could hold her, and it made him happy to think that they were together like this. He shifted and felt a tug at the back of his head, at the base of his pig-tail. He chuckled deep in his chest.  
  
So that's how she plans on keeping me with her? I hope she realizes that's not a leash. He chuckled at the thought, nuzzling her hair with his chin. He felt her stir, this time, letting her come out of her comatose. "You could have slept longer..." He said gently.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She asked groggily. "You should have woke me..."  
  
"Only a couple of minutes, besides, can you really grudge me a few extra moments of holding the woman I love?" He asked teasingly. The blush that swept across her face was well worth it.  
  
"Ranma..." She chastized gently. "We've got to go down to the fights, remember?"  
  
He laughed softly. "Not for another hour. Besides, I'm enjoying laying here too much." He nuzzled her neck. "We fit together well." He said softly.  
  
She blinked, looking at him abruptly. "Huh?"  
  
"You not too tall, not too short...you come up to about my chin, which makes it easy to hold you, and kiss you..." His voice gradually dropped to a sweet whisper on her ear. "Even when we hold each other, each part of us fits together so well...almost like we were made for each other..." He kissed her ear lightly.  
  
She blushed a bit, then forced herself to pull out of his arms. "Ranma we have to get ready..." She said gently, squeezing his hand.  
  
He sighed heavily. "I guess you're right." He stood and they walked out of the house and out to the dojo to practice.  
  
After about ten minutes, people began arriving at the complex. Some watched the two training in the dojo and silently hoped they would not be facing those two. They moved fluidly together, not quite keeping up with each other, but not surpassing the other either. They moved so fast the untrained eye had trouble keeping up. Every few minutes they'd pause on opposite sides of the dojo, panting, and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
They used a precise amount of control when they hit each other, neither to hard or soft, and anyone with the ability to see aura could see that Ranma's was now completely silver, and Akane's had a large patch of gold along it's outer rim.  
  
Both were laughing and teasing and they could see that this wasn't even the height of their practice. This...was the warm-up.  
  
Finally, a loud booming voice commanded everyone's attention. They looked towards the voice, seeing the god of battle there once again. His affeminate face gazeed across the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen...the first battle of the day...will be Pantyhose Tarou versus Quan. Gentlemen enter the ring."  
  
This caused Ranma and Akane to go outside. They pushed their way to the ring, and looked up at Tarou, who had a bucket of water in his hand. Tarou grinned. "I'm glad they never said anything about changes that make you stronger..." He said softly, then dumped the bucket over his head. Screams ran through the crowd. Even Akane hid her face in Ranma's collar.  
  
It roared, while Quan sneered. "So they have me fighting the shapeshifter of the day." He snorted, then almost disappeared, running towards Tarou, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly. Tarou was going to be too slow to keep up with Quan in that form. He'd have to turn back into his human form eventually.  
  
As if to prove Ranma's thoughts wrong, Tarou lashed out with his entire arm, sending Quan flying back into the ring. A little blood splattered forth, past Quan's lips, and he examined his opponent more closely. His form makes him slow, but he's got a fast eye. Then I just have to move faster than his eyes!  
  
Tarou examined his opponent as well. He's small, and quick, but is he powerful, like Ranma, too? He paused, then gestured for Quan to come at him. The martial artist once again practically vanished, reappearing above him, bringing his joined fists together over Tarou's head. Tarou roared in pain, collapsing under the blow. Yes, deffinately powerful, just slightly less that Ranma.  
  
Ranma and Akane watched the battle in silence. Tarou and Quan were sizing each other up. In his monsterous form, Tarou had something of an advantage, with his sheer endurance and strength, but Quan was strong and fast. Akane's hand found Ranma's and gave it a worried squeeze. He returned the gesture.  
  
Tarou straightened, glaring at his opponent, Quan. He pulled out a container of hot water and dumped it over his head. "This battle is even..." Tarou said evenly. "I think we should both forfeit..." He told Quan evenly.  
  
Quan laughed. "Forfeit? What for? The battle may be even, but if you forfeit, you can't participate in the later battles. I intend to have a space in heaven as a god." He sneered, and lunged towards Tarou, his hands fisted, his fingers glinting slightly.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed, eyeing those knuckles. They were fitted through a brass knuckler. "Tarou! Look out! He's using brass knuckles!"  
  
The warning was a moment too late. They hit Tarou in the forarm, and an audible snapping was heard. The crowd died down, and Tarou snarled, clutching his forearm, glaring up at Quan, who leered down at him. "That's a dishonorable weapon." He hissed through his teeth.  
  
Quan sneered, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Dishonor on me, my family. I'm not like you Japs, though. As long as I win the fight, it's all good. They'll be proud of me." He shrugged, then he picked the young man up with one hand, holding him just slightly in the air. "After all, if I have my own spot in heaven, we all go exactly where we wish to." He grabbed Tarou's neck, ignoring the struggling.  
  
Akane grabbed the edge of the ring with her hands, crying out to Tarou. "If you forfeit he can't kill you! Forfeit, Tarou! There will be other fights! He's going to KILL YOU!"  
  
Ranma held Akane back so she wouldn't climb into the ring to stop Quan herself. He remained silent, his face serious, and somewhat frightened.  
  
Tarou smiled at the pair. Give up? Forfeit? Why should he when his partner isn't going to? He'd have rather have died at Ranma's hand, at least Ranma was an honorable fighter. At least Ranma would have walked away if the battle was even. He lifted his eyes to his opponents, a peaceful expression on his face.  
  
Quan brought his fist down into Tarou's face.  
  
Tarou didn't even feel the pain of the hit. It shattered his nose, and face, and he knew that he was dead. He gave one last smile, then went limp in Quan's grasp.  
  
Quan held him up, feeling Tarou's bright aura entering and merging with him. He was the victor.  
  
Akane watched the blow, her eyes wide with horrified fascination. She couldn't hear anything, no cried of victory, no lamentations, nothing. She was in shock. She watched as Quan tossed Tarou's limp body aside as though it were nothing more than garbage and bile quickly rose in her throat. She broke free of Ranma's arms and ran into the house.  
  
Ranma looked from where Dr. Tofu was checking Tarou's pulse and shaking his head, and then without a word, followed Akane into the house. He found her sitting on the floor, her cheek resting against the ground as well. The bucket in front of her had the stench of bile wafting from it.  
  
He took the bucket and rinsed it out in the sink, his face serious. He'd never seen such brutality. He was in as much shock as he was sure Akane was in. Without a word, he sat behind her on the ground and scooped her sobbing form up into his lap.  
  
"We're going to die." She said seriously, her face emotionless, despite the tears rolling down her face. A sob shook her body and she clung tighter to her fiancee. "Ranma...I'm scared..." She whispered.  
  
He stroaked her hair, nodding, his eyes closed. "I know, I know..." He whispered gently. "Me too..." He held her in his arms, nuzzling her neck, his lips kissing her shoulder gently.  
  
She sighed heavily, then pulled away from him, moving towards the tub and running hot water. She felt him move behind her and turned slightly, flushing brightly when she saw his shirt and undershirt had been removed.  
  
He saw the flush and blushed as well. "You...don't mind, right?"  
  
She shook her head, eeping only when she felt him gently helping her out of her gi. She found herself unable to look at him, her shyness overwhelming her. When she was unclothed, she felt him gently put her in the water, his hands careful, caring. She sunk into the water, till it was up to her neck and hid under it, shyly.  
  
He removed the rest of his clothes, climbing in behind her and pulling her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck, his eyes sad, but serious. "Akane, we're going to win, remember. We're going to make it to the final battle. And whoever wins, they should be able to return the souls of the dead to their owners bodies, right?" He said softly, embracing her gently. "I'm scared, but we're going to win."  
  
She gave a hesitant nod. "I just can't help it...after Kiran and Tarou...I'm so afraid that you're going to die, and...leave me..." She looked into the water, at their intertwined legs. "Ranma...I love you..." She whispered, sounding heartbroken.  
  
Gently he gave her a tender squeeze, nodding. "I know, sweetheart. But remember, even if I die in the final fight, you HAVE to win. You must. I need you to survive, to win, to return everyone to how they once were." He felt her shake slightly from a sob and closed his eyes. "I know I shouldn't ask this of you, and I can't make you do it, but...please, even if I do die, don't give up. You're strong. You have to stay strong. For everyone's sake."  
  
"Then...if I die..." she began in return, but his finger stopped her words.  
  
"Baka, I've already done it once. Now, let's think about how we're going to win these fights." He said with a grin. "Come on, love, trust me, we can do this."  
  
She nodded, looking hesitant, and frightened. "Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Hmmm...some longer chapters coming up soon...::Shakes head:: I don't know how I found the time to do THIS one. Life's been kinda crazy, ya know? Anyways, I'm kinda stressed, too. I've got alot of stuff to do this summer, before I'm shipped off to Uncle Sam. Anyways, see ya'll next chapter! Ja! Er...tell me if you think this is going okay, my style has changed since I started it...  
  
Ranma & Akane talk about fights 


	16. Chapter 15

Heart of Fire, Soul of Ice By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I've merely kidnapped them and am holding them for a large sum of money. Rumiko Takahashi gets her characters back on weekends and holidays only. Other than that, I am in possession. If you would like to borrow one, please e-mail me.  
  
Flame Policy: Trust me, just don't do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 15: The Missing Martial Artist  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Akane woke to blissful calm. The breeze blew sweet smelling air through the window and there was the sound of birds twittering outside the room. It made her relax for the first time in what had been a VERY long time. A tiny smile turned up her lips, but her eyes remained shut.  
  
Rather than open her eyes, she snuggled closer to her fiancee, enjoying the warmth and security of being in his arms. Then, slowly, the reality of the day crept upon her and her face became solemn. Today...there would be another fight and someone else would die...Without saying a word, she tried to burrow into Ranma's chest, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.  
  
Ranma lay awake beside her, his eyes open, but serious. He knew his fiancee was awake without even looking at her. He could tell by the way she shifted against him in ways different to when she was asleep. Gently, he put his arms tighter around her when she tried to burrow into his chest. "Hi..." He said gently, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Tell me it's not morning..." She whispered, her eyes opening, staring at his black tank.  
  
He understood her fear. She didn't want to go down today anymore than he himself did. "Don't worry. You can sleep some more..." He said gently, staring across the room. She's been through enough...he thought, his eyes becoming somewhat sad. She deserves a break.  
  
She fisted her hand against his chest. "Arigatou..." She murmered, snuggling her face against his neck. He's so careful with me...she thought, smiling. He treats me so well...She felt his hand on her hair still and heard the gong signaling the beginning of the fights for the day. Dread filled her and she sat, looking out the window. She didn't want to go down there! Not again! It was bad enough knowing she may die, but to have to go down there and watch people she cared for die...she couldn't handle it.  
  
Ranma sat as well, putting his arms around her and holding her gently. "You don't have to go down..." He said softly. "I'll stay with you. I wont make you come down..." He felt her trembling in his arms and smiled painfully. "I don't want to go down either..." He admitted.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "R-ranma..."  
  
"It's okay...let's stay here..." He put his arms around her, then pulled her down beside him on the bed. He felt her tiny hands fist in his tank and smiled sadly, resting his cheek against her hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart...I'm here..." He murmered, his thumb stroking the skin at her waist. "I'll protect you..."  
  
She rested her ear against his heart, listening to the strong, steady pulse, her own quickly matching it's tempo. "I know..." She murmered. "I know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd today was somewhat smaller than the croud from the previous day, having lost many more participants. Each person wore a grim expression, but none more grim than the four who were closest to the ring, each pair's eyes showing sadness and determination. They were Ryouga, Ukyou, Mousse, and Shampoo, who'd returned to watch the day's fight. They'd looked around for Ranma and Akane for awhile, but Nabiki explained they weren't going to be coming down today.  
  
That made them even more serious.  
  
As the two girls none of them recognized stepped into the ring, one wearing a wakizashi at her waist, the other holding a sword. Both of them looked serious, and somewhat frightened. They had seen the carnage from the previous two days and knew that one of them wouldn't leave the ring alive. Yet, the prize drove them on.  
  
"I am Taki..." The Japanese girl said, bowing deeply. "I'm sorry, but I must win this battle..."  
  
The other girl, who had long blonde hair nodded in agreement. "I'm Sophitia, but I'm afraid you wont win...because I must..."  
  
The fight began quickly, a few testing strikes and blocks from the opponents, then, their moves accelerated to speed that only seasoned martial artists could mimic. Ryouga could see each movement clearly as he had seen Ranma's Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken technique. They were fluid, and well-trained, obviously, but soon, the blonde, Sophitia, began to show her true skill, which was throws. She would block the sword, then jump, wrap her shins around the girls neck and a moment later, SNAP!  
  
The girl Taki felt to the ground in a boneless heep. Sophitia stood, her face solemn and sad. Without a word, she made a christian cross over her chest, then said a silent prayer over the dead girl's body.  
  
Taki stared lifelessly into up at the girl.  
  
Sophitia opened her eyes, which were now filled with tears and carried the girl from the ring, not noticing or caring that the girl's soul was merging with her.  
  
Ryouga looked towards Ukyou and noticed she looked extremely sick. Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her press her face into his chest and begin crying. He didn't speak as a man stepped up into the ring, clad in a black cape and shirt and pants. He carried no weapon. His opponent joined him in the ring.  
  
"I'm truely sorry that I'm late in arriving at the match...I had a few new deaths to sign in..." The man in black smiled sinisterly, his crimson eyes glowing with bloodlust. "I am the God of Death...you opponent will be me..." He pointed at the boy who stood across the ring from him, shaking from head to toe.  
  
Shampoo covered her mouth in horror as realization filled her. She hadn't truely believed that they would be fighting a real god, but there was deffinately an unearthly feel about this man. He made shivers run up and down her spine. A feeling of complete cold washed over her and she grabbed Mousse's hand.  
  
He looked down at her, noting her palms were sweating and her face was pale. Without a word, he put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her away from the ring. When Ryouga asked where he was going, he merely said he was taking Shampoo to get something to eat. Once they had cleared the wall around the Tendo's property, he stopped, looking at Shampoo. "Are you okay?"  
  
She put her face against his shoulder. "No..." She replied, her body shaking, her eyes wide and frightened like a rabbits. "I...I'm..." She swallowed her amazon pride and fisted her free hand in his shirt. "I'm frightened..." She whispered, biting her lip hard.  
  
Mousse looked at her in surprise. "Shampoo..." He whispered, his eyes wide, his entire body frozen. Then, finally, as heat rushed through him, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Don't worry...Ranma will beat him...who else is strong enough to defeat that monster?" He kissed the top of her hair. "But I have a feeling that we were supposed to try...even if we die...so no matter what, we keep Ranma for last, okay?"  
  
She lifted her face, her eyes determined. With a nod, she smiled, pushing herself onto her tiptoes and bussing his lips with a light kiss.  
  
He smiled, brushing his nose against hers. "Come on, let's see if we can find something for you to eat that will warm you back up...that guy was sucking up your warmth..."  
  
She nodded shly, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo and Mousse spent the rest of the day far away from the Tendo Dojo, in Nerima's Shopping district, where Shampoo & Mousse planned, obviously behind Cologne's back, how they wanted their wedding. Cologne would have wanted a ceremony that would be fit for an Amazon, yet Shampoo remembered with almost frightening clarity the beauty of Akane's western wedding dress and how handsome Ranma had looked in a tux.  
  
She knew Mousse would look equally as handsome.  
  
Even though she hated to admit it, she knew that because of her newly discovered friendship with Akane and Ukyou (both of whom she'd begun to shakily call by name, although sometimes it was slightly mispronounced), had caused her to put aside some of her pride and her fear. She wasn't as afraid to go against tradition because of them.  
  
She'd also learned that sometimes...depending on someone else can be a relief. Yet her loyalty to her tribe lurked under the surface, but there was no doubt she was being pulled towards the Japanese culture more and more. She was even forcing herself to get a more solid grasp on the language, listening carefully and occasionally asking Mousse and Cologne for help.  
  
When Cologne asked her why she needed help, Shampoo simply said, "As long as we living in country, may as well know language." Cologne had let the matter drop.  
  
So, as they walked down the street, she spoke in slightly less broken Japanese, not getting upset when Mousse gently corrected word usage or grammar. Yet, she also never gave up. She picked her wedding dress out, and smiling, hid it before Mousse could see it, although she let the cashier see the price tag.  
  
Meanwhile, Mousse was walking on cloud nine. He'd always loved Shampoo, but he'd never dreamed that she would ever truely care for him. Sure, he'd fully expected her to turn to him when she was finally rejected outright by Ranma, but he never expected this. Her actions reminded him very much of the girls from their village when they first fell in love for real-a certain hesitance and shy sweetness which never failed to make his heart hammer at twice it's normal speed.  
  
He'd been surprised that she'd suggested a western ceremony, especially since they were both Amazon's, and knew that when they returned to China, there would be another ceremony, traditional to their own culture. He honestly didn't care, he would have danced naked in covered in green Jello if she'd asked him to.  
  
They had the entire day to themselves, since neither of them really wanted to return to the fight today. They were too anxious for each other, and for their newly found friends and ex-rivals. After they finished the shopping, he took her by the Kawaii Cafe, and let her pick out anything she wanted. He merely ordered a cup of tea and watched as she delicately ate her sundae. "Um..." He said softly, finally setting down his cup. So much had happened in this place. And now one more thing would. "I want to marry you...tomorrow." He said softly, looking down into the cup, not daring to look up at her, for fear of what he might see.  
  
Shampoo felt her entire arm go numb as she dropped the spoon into the dish of ice cream. Had her ears decieved her? She felt a ugly red blush color her face and looked down as well, then slowly reached out, putting her hand over his. There was no denying it, just as there was no denying him. She was happy, happy that he'd asked the question she'd been trying to drudge up the nerve to ask herself. It wasn't in Amazon tradition for the man to ask such a question of the woman, but she didn't care.  
  
Without a word, she stood, moved around the table and sat down on his lap. A sweet smile turned up her lips as she pressed her hand against his cheek, coaxing him to look at her face.  
  
Dread had steadily filled him as he heard her move. His shoulders had begun to slump, but then he was drawn tighter than a wire when she sat down on his lap and forced him to look at her. He stared up into bright, tearfilled purple eyes and a smiling face. He knew her answer before she even spoke it.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered softly.  
  
He embraced her tighter and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.  
  
They were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice another couple across the cafe, watching them, both of them smiling a bit.  
  
Akane reached over and put her hand on Ranma's. "They deserve to be happy, they've been so lost for so long..." She looked towards her fiancee and saw sadness in his eyes. "Ranma?"  
  
He looked down, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess they do... Ya know, Ryouga and Ukyou probably wont be far behind them...but it makes me a little sad..." He admitted, putting his other hand over hers and letting his thumb brush against the back of her hand.  
  
'I...Akane...will you...that is...would you...'  
  
'Ranma? What's wrong?'  
  
'Akane...Marry me?'  
  
Akane lowered her head a bit, sighing. It was true, she wasn't ready, yet. After all, Ukyou and Shampoo hadn't been lied to by the boy they liked, and their relationship was alot newer. All their lives it'd been one power struggle after another. Ranma fighting to be better and stronger than everyone else, and her always in his shadow, wishing just once she had a chance to shine. "Ranma, I-"  
  
"It's okay..." He said, looking towards her and smiling, his eyes winking shut. "I would do anything to make you happy...even if it's giving you the time you need to get ready...even if..." He bit his lip. "I would stop time if you wanted it." He said softly.  
  
She blushed, lowering her face so he couldn't see the pink on her cheeks. "You know, Ranma...for someone who managed to put his foot in his mouth most of the time I've known him...sometimes you surprise me..." She gave his hand a tender squeeze.  
  
He looked down, reminded of his failures again. "I kinda suck at expressing myself..." He admitted. "Hell...it ain't no big surprise considering who raised me...but I guess being around someone who mallets me through the roof for saying the wrong things made me a little more cautious..." He teased, looking at her from under his bangs and giving her a tiny smirk.  
  
And without meaning to managed to look incredibly sexy.  
  
She blushed again, looking down quickly. "I've been getting better, though, right? I haven't been beating you up too much..." She saw the gentleness in his eyes and blushed darker.  
  
He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "Akane, I don't care if you mallet me to the moon, because it's who you are. I fell in love with you for who you are inside, not the front that you put up for everyone else. The person who's been sleeping in my arms these past few nights..." He finished softly, then reached up, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He saw the tears in her eyes and smiled gently. Without a word, he used his thumb and wiped away one of the tears.  
  
She caught his hand and held it to her face, smiling gently. "Thank you..." She murmered softly.  
  
"No problem..." He replied, giving her a cute wink.  
  
"Ranma, Akane..." Shampoo said softly from just beside their table.  
  
Both of them blushed furiously and put as much space between them as possible. "Ch-chigau!" Both gasped.  
  
Shampoo giggled. "No need for big show in front of Shampoo. Mousse and Shampoo...we wondered if Ranma and Akane would be best man and lady of honor..." She asked shyly, blushing. "Wedding will be tomorrow, it be nice break from stupid competition."  
  
Ranma looked towards Akane and they nodded, smiling up at the purple haired Chinese girl. "That's a wonderful idea, Shampoo..." Akane said with a smile. "It would be an honor to be your maid of honor."  
  
When Shampoo walked away, Ranma felt a cold hand reach in and grab his heart, squeezing it harshly. He knew the bitter taste and the heartwrenching feeling well. Jealousy and depression. Jealousy and depression because Mousse was getting what Mousse had always wanted, while Ranma...was struggling to get Akane to marry him. He looked at the table in sad silence, partially wishing he'd just went ahead and gone to the fight today. 


End file.
